


Yuri on the Ice of Memories

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Yuuri és Victor Hasetsuban töltik a nyarat, amit az őszi Grand Prix beárnyékol, emiatt Yuuri nem képes pihenni. Csak az jár az fejében, hogyan győzhetné le JJ-t, aminek nem várt következményei lesznek, és próbára teszik a kapcsolatát Victorral.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. Az érem

**Author's Note:**

> Nem tudom, hogy mennyire fog tetszeni nektek, mert minden valószínűséggel látszani fog rajta, hogy több mint tíz éve csak Harry Potter fandomban írok, és még nem tudok nagyon elszakadni attól a stílustól. Remélem, ezzel nem fogom sem a régi, sem az új olvasókat elriasztani. Ettől független mindenki számítson mindenféle klisére, szereplők megszenvedtetésére, és persze happy endre. :–) 
> 
> Köszönet: Elyesnak és Pernek.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
Yuuri lassan ébredezni kezdett.  
  
Szerette azokat a reggeleket, ahogyan egymást ölelve a takaró alatt alszanak, és Victor sem kel fel hamarabb. Kár, hogy ehhez sok ital szükséges. Hasetsuban a nyár közepén sokkal kényelmesebb érzés volt felkelni, mint az oroszországi hidegben, ahol nem volt ritka a mínusz húsz fok sem, és Yakov reggel nyolcra trombitálta össze a csapatot.  
  
Felkönyökölt az ágyban, és mosolyogva érintette meg ujjával Victor fejét. Szerelme még csak meg sem mozdult az érintésre. Yuuri úgy volt vele, mielőtt elmegy edzeni, még élvezi a nyugodt reggel perceit. Nem mintha nem lett volna kedvére, hogy Victor mindig elsőként kelve kedvesen ébresztgeti. Aztán csak eszébe jutott, hogy addig jó, amíg Victor fel nem ébred, így gyorsan megnézte a telefonját, időben van-e még.  
  
Lágyan csókot adott Victor homlokára, aztán fel is pattant az ágyból. Pillanatok alatt átöltözött, magához vette a kulcsokat, és már indult is a Jégkastélyba. A reggeli futás jólesett a kellemes hűvösben, volt ideje azon gondolkodni, hogyan segítse magát győzelemre.  
  
Yurio ebben a szezonban nem ígérkezett nagy ellenfélnek, hirtelen nyúlásnak indult, és így esélytelen volt számára az ugrások pontossága. Nem izgatta a dolog, mert tudta, hogy a vének már nem sokáig lesznek a pályán, és újra el fog érkezni az ő ideje. De a kanadai…  
  
JJ, amint átveszi az aranyérmet…  
  
JJ, amint azzal dicsekszik, hogy legközelebb sokkal jobban teljesít…  
  
JJ, aki lelkesen magyarázza az interjú során, hogy annyi ugrást rak a programjába, amennyit csak emberileg lehetséges…  
  
Yuuri a Jégkastélyba érve már rendesen felidegesítette magát, ahogy eszébe jutott minden jelenet. A Négy Kontinens, ahol a Grand Prix után megint ezüstérmet nyert, a Világbajnokság, ahol Victor és JJ után bronzérmet sikerült megnyernie… Yuuri már azt sem tudta, hogyan néz ki az arany, ha csak nem Victor polcát nézte otthon, Szentpéterváron.  
  
Bedobálta a szekrényébe a holmijait, felvette a korcsolyát, és percekkel később már a jégen siklott lehunyt szemmel. Így legalább sikerült megnyugodnia, hogy a gyakorlandó ugrásokra koncentráljon.  
  
Ősszel lesz az első Grand Prix verseny, a Korcsolya Kanada, ahol mindjárt JJ mellé osztották be. Aztán ott van a második küzdelem, NHK Trófeán is JJ mellé került. A sors különös fintora volt, hogy Victor a Rostelecom Kupa mellett a Trophée de France-ra került beosztásra Chris mellé, így ő vele nem küzdhetett meg. Őszintén, ez Yuurit már nem érdekelte.  
  
Újabban nem az számított, hogy Victor mellett álljon egy pályán, hanem, hogy JJ-t legyőzze végre, és ne néhány tizeden múljon a vereség.  
  
Yuuri kombinált ugrás mellett döntött, flipet ugrott, és utána triplát... Alig sikerült elkerülnie az esést. Gyors lépéssorozat következett, aztán percekig a térdére támaszkodva lihegett. Talán nem kellett volna olyan sokáig fennmaradnia? A reggelit sem kellett volna kihagyni, akkor nem lenne ennyire gyenge.  
  
Nekirugaszkodott, és amint megvolt a lendület, két tripla lutz következett. Éppen bele akart kezdeni a következő ugrásba, amikor a döbbent kérdés megállásra késztette.  
  
– Mit művelsz?  
  
A kérdés halkan hangzott el, de Yuuri ereiben megfagyott a vér, amint meghallotta. Lassan szembefordult dühös szerelmével, aki a jégpálya bejáratánál toporgott csapzott hajjal. Számolt vele, hogy egyszer le fog bukni, úgyhogy nyugalomra intette magát. Semmi pánik. Bátran odasiklott hozzá, de Victor tekintetétől elsápadt.  
  
– Úgy voltam vele, hogy sokáig alszol, és inkább hagylak… – kezdte tétován.  
  
– Nem gyakorolhatsz felügyelet nélkül nehéz ugrásokat! – csattant fel Victor dühösen, Yuuri pedig összerezzent. Nem erre számított. Talán valaki feldühítette, mielőtt utána jött? – Sőt, ha jól emlékszem, mondtam is, hogy ma pihenünk!  
  
– Már ne haragudj, de eléggé részeg voltál! – nevetett fel Yuuri. – Nem hittem, hogy komolyan gondolod.  
  
– Persze, totál részeg! Nem látom, hogy mennyire fáradt vagy! – Victor már kiabált, Yuuri arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. – Azt hitted, nem tűnik fel?! Az előbb kérdeztem meg Yuukót! És képzeld, tudod, mit mesélt?!  
  
– Hogy négy napja egyedül gyakorlok…? – kérdezte Yuuri erőtlenül.  
  
– Hogy négy napja hajnaltól gyakorolsz, és szabad bejárásod van a pályára, holott nincs kulcsod! – Yuuri nagyot nyelt, amikor rájött, hogy nagyobb a baj, mint eleinte gondolta. – Azt mesélte, hogy te megkaptad tőlem a kulcsot, és engedélyt adtam neked az edzésre! – Victor úgy zihált, mintha most korcsolyázta volna el a szabad programját. – Nagyon unom, hogy nem fogadod el az utasításaimat!  
  
Ettől már Yuuri is kezdett begurulni.  
  
– Én meg tudod, mit unok?! – kérdezett rá mérgesen. Kard ki kard. Ez a veszekedés már jó ideje érett. – Sem te, sem Yurio nem bírjátok komolyan venni JJ-t! Szerintem gőzötök sincs róla, mit érezhetek! – kiabálta, és dühösen rúgott egyet a jégbe. – Kettő… már két versenyen megvert, és csak tizedek múltak rajta! Én nem vagyok szuper orosz korcsolyázó! Ami nektek a kisujjatokból megy, nekem nagyon sok gyakorlás árán van meg!  
  
– De milyen áron?! – kiabálta vissza Victor. – Nézz már magadra! Kimerült vagy, most is imbolyogsz a lábadon!  
  
Yuuri ezt azért túlzásnak gondolta, hiszen eddig sem volt gond.  
  
– Ez nem nagy ár ahhoz, hogy jobban menjen a program!  
  
– Yuuri, elég volt. – Victor sokkal halkabban folytatta. – Add vissza a kulcsomat, és tűnés a pályáról.  
  
– Nem.  
  
Victor viszont mélyet sóhajtott, kezével a hajába túrt.  
  
– Ha nem teszed azt, amit mondok, és veszélyezteted az egészséged, akkor erről az ISU-nak is tudnia kell.  
  
– Akkor lehet azt is el kéne nekik mondanod, hogy többé már nem vagy az edzőm! – kiabált rá Yuuri elkeseredetten, mert nem számított rá, hogy így zsarolhatja. Victor hitetlenkedve nézett rá, de Yuuri már nem bírta visszafogni magát. – Te vagy Szent Victor Kibaszott Nikoforov, aki nem képes felfogni, hogy nem mindenki született korcsolyázásra! Sőt, szerintem valamilyen tévhitben élsz, hogy tényleg megnyerem az aranyat, és végre összeházasodunk! Egyáltalán miért erőltetjük ezt?!  
  
– Miről beszélsz…? – nyögte ki rémülten Victor.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy miről! – tombolt tovább Yuuri. – Elegem van belőled, és ebből az egészből! Nem kell edző, nem kell karrier… Minek, ha úgy sem sikerül?!  
  
– Yuuri, ez nincs… – próbált Victor közbevágni, de Yuuri túlkiabálta.  
  
– Te sem kellesz, nincs szükségem vőlegényre! _Menj vissza Oroszországba, ahonnét jöttél!_  
  
Hosszú percekig meredtek egymásra, Yuuri úgy lihegett, mintha az imént komplett programot korcsolyázott volna le. Victor könnyes szemmel meredt rá, de jelenleg Yuuri tényleg azt akarta, hogy tűnjön el. Az arckifejezését látva Victor rekedten megszólalt.  
  
– Elmegyek az öltözőbe a cuccaidért. Öt percet kapsz, hogy legyere a pályáról.  
  
Victor otthagyta, de Yuuri nem jött le a jégről, hanem vadul körözött.  
  
Bármennyire is dühös volt, a szíve majd’ megszakadt. Esze ágában sem volt szakítani, de a másik a fenyegetéssel annyira feldühítette, hogy nem tudott reálisan gondolkodni. Te jó ég, mi lesz, ha Victor tényleg visszamegy Oroszországba?  
  
Yuuri abban biztos volt, hogy bármilyen beszélgetésre is kerül sor, jó darabig nem mehet jégre. Itt az alkalom, hogy még utoljára elpróbáljon pár ugrást. Tripla axel… egész jól sikerült.  
  
Nagyon nem gondolta végig, mit mond Victornak. Ha visszatér, akkor meg kell beszélniük ezt… nem hagyhatja, hogy elmenjen! Yuuri most már érezte, hogy állóképesség ide vagy oda, tényleg fáradt. Még az utolsó ugrást, négyszeres flipet megugorja, aztán befejezte.  
  
A levegőbe lendült, és meg volt a négy forgás is, de… nagyon szerencsétlenül érkezett.  
  
A kicsúszott lába miatt elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és eséskor teljes súlyával ráesett a csuklójára. Felkiáltott, viszont a sérült kezével nem sikerült megtámasztania magát, így a feje nekivágódott a jégnek. Elakadt a lélegzete, és másodpercekig csak fehérséget látott. Valami forró csorgott le a tarkóján, miközben a nevét kiáltották. Oldalán fekve a fájdalomtól könnyes szemmel próbálta kivenni, ki az, aki odaszalad hozzá.  
  
– Yuuri… Yuuri, itt vagyok! – mondogatta valaki, ahogy odaért. Próbált megmozdulni, de nem engedték. – _Ne!_ Ne mozogj… nem szabad! – A feje mögé puha anyag került. – _Istenem…_ Halló, angolul, kérem! Sürgősen kérek egy mentőt a Jégkastélyhoz, baleset történt! Igen, egy korcsolyázó súlyos fejsérülést szenvedett, cím szükséges? Rendben… Igen, a telefonszámom…  
  
Yuuri kérdezni akarta, ki az, aki vele van, és próbálja a fájdalmát enyhíteni, de már nem volt rá lehetősége.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
A csapból kiömlő vizet a lefolyó eleinte vörösen nyelte el, aztán egyre világosabbá vált, végül átlátszó maradt. Victor még percekig bámulta, mielőtt elzárta volna.  
  
 _– Nem hiszem, hogy alkalmas vagy edzőnek, Victor.  
  
– Minako-sensei…  
  
– Sosem elleneztem a kapcsolatotokat, de szerintem az, hogy a vőlegénye vagy, nagyban hátráltatja a képzését!  
  
– Nem tudott róla!  
  
– Ne mentegesd nekem, Mari-chan! Aki együtt él a jegyesével, tudja, hogy viselkedik! Nem hiszem el, hogy nem voltál képes edzőként bánni vele, Victor.  
  
– Tudod, hogy Yuuri makacs…  
  
– Hagyjuk ezt. Vén vagy korcsolyázni, de túl fiatal, hogy edző legyél._  
  
Victor vörös szemekkel belenézett a tükörbe, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.  
  
Számított rá, hogy őt hibáztatják, de pont Minako ugrik neki? Arra nem. Yuuri szüleit teljesen megértené, de ők csak álltak mellette, biztosítva, hogy nincsen egyedül, és ugyanúgy osztoznak a fájdalmában. Aztán Hiroko beküldte a mosdóba, mert amíg nem érkeztek meg, Victor kétségbeesetten állt a baleseti folyosóján véresen és elveszetten.  
  
Sóhajtott, aztán úgy vélte, itt az ideje, hogy kijöjjön a mosdóból. Az orvos épp távozott Yuuri szüleitől, nyilván most számolhatott be a fiuk állapotáról. Rettegve ment oda Marihoz, aki amint észrevette őt, odasietett hozzá, távol Yuuri szüleitől, és persze Minakótól.  
  
– Mit mondott? – kérdezte rettegve Victor.  
  
– Nincs akkora baj, mint ahogy kinézett – nyugtatta meg rögtön, de Victor nem könnyebbült meg. – A csuklója enyhén kificamodott, nem volt törés, így csupán bekötötték. Viszont a fejsérülés már más dolog… Elég súlyos agyrázkódást kapott, és az a baj, hogy még mindig nem ébredt fel, így nem tudjuk, milyen állapotban is van pontosan. A CT megvolt, nem mutatott ki semmi rendelleneset. Felvitték a harminchatos kórterembe, felmehetsz hozzá. – Mari odanyújtotta a kezét, és átadta Yuuri gyűrűjét. – Az orvos levette, mielőtt bekötötte a kezét.  
  
Victor lenézett a tenyerében lévő kis fémkarikára, és úgy érezte, mindjárt megszakad a szíve. Baleset ide vagy oda, Yuuri kiadta az útját, és a kapcsolatuknak elvileg vége.  
  
– Victor? – kérdezte halkan Mari, aki már lehet, sokadjára ismételte a nevét. Victor könnyes szemmel nézett fel rá. – Nem a te hibád.  
  
– Én csak játszom az edzőt – tette hozzá Victor rekedten.  
  
– Ne gyere nekem ezzel a szöveggel! – figyelmeztette Mari. – Ismerem a testvéremet. Hidd el, hogy bármelyik edzőt könnyen át tudta volna verni. Nem tehetsz róla, hogy makacs! Kérlek, ne hibáztasd magad!  
  
Victor nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és félrenézett.  
  
– Pedig Minako is elég egyértelművé tette a dolgot.  
  
– Hagyjuk Minakót – dühöngött tovább Mari. – Ő mindenképpen hibáztatni akar valakit. – Victor végül visszanézett rá. – Minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj. Úgy nézem, anyáékkal visszatérünk Yu-tópába, gondolom, este ismét itt leszünk. Ha bármi van, értesítesz, ugye?  
  
– Természetesen.  
  
Victor megvárta, amíg a Katsuki család távozik, aztán elindult, hogy megkeresse a kórtermet, ahol Yuuri fekszik. Yuuri telefonja ismét rezgett a zsebében, így keresett a folyosón egy félreeső helyet, hogy beszélni tudjon Phichittel. Mihelyst felvette, Phichit rögtön hadarni kezdett, amiből Victor nem értett semmit sem, és mire a fiú elhallgatott végre, szóhoz tudott jutni.  
  
– Victor vagyok.  
  
 _– Victor…? Csomószor hívtam már Yuurit..._ – magyarázta Phichit – _tudod, hogy nem telik el egy nap sem, hogy ne beszélnénk… Nem ér rá, hogy te vetted fel?_  
  
– Phichit – kezdte Victor halkan –, baleset történt. – Hallotta, hogy Phichit rémülten megnyikkan, de miután nem szólt közbe, Victor folytatta. – A négyszeres flip gyakorlása közben rosszul érkezett. Ráesett a csuklójára, amit kificamított, és csúnyán bevágta a fejét.  
  
– _Mennyire súlyos?_ – suttogta rémülten Phichit. – _Victor, ne titkolózz előttem, kérlek!_  
  
– A CT szerint nincsen baj, viszont nem ébredt fel. Még nem tudunk semmit.  
  
– _Istenem!_ – Phichit visszanyelte a könnyeit, és próbált érthetően érdeklődni azután, mi történt. – _Victor… mi… Yuuri már tud négyszeres flipet ugrani! Hogy történhetett ez?!_  
  
Victor idegesen a hajába túrt. Nem volt felkészülve a dühös hozzátartozókra, és most a dühös barátokra sem.  
  
– Yuuri a tudtomon kívül többször kimerülten ment edzeni – felelte végül. – Veszekedtünk… De annyira makacs, csak pár percig hagytam magára, nem kellett volna… – suttogta végül.  
  
– _Nem a te hibád!_ – Vajon hányan fogják még ezt mondani, holott nincs igazuk? – _Yuuri rettentő önfejű tud lenni, csodálkozom, hogy még emiatt nem ment rá a kapcsolatotok, mert nem képes nyugton maradni._ – Victor pillanatokig összeszorította a szemét, hogy uralkodjon az érzései felett. – _Yuuri edzőjének lenni nehéz feladat. Ezek után nem is csodálkozom, ha emiatt bajba került…_ – Phichit nagyot nyelt. – _Detroitban is sokszor kaptam rajta, hogy elment titokban edzeni felügyelet nélkül, de akkor megúszta bokaficammal vagy rándulással. Kérlek… Szólj, ha felébredt, rendben?_  
  
– Hogyne – mondta Victor, és miután letette, kikapcsolta Yuuri telefonját.  
  
Adott magának néhány percet, hogy megnyugodjon, és óvatosan benyitott a kórterembe. A bent lévő orvos és nővér igen csúnyán néztek rá, ám ő nem hátrált meg. A nővér mondott valamit, de ő nem értette.  
  
– Angolul, legyen szíves.  
  
– Elnézést, de csak családtagok lehetnek itt – szólt immáron angolul, de sokkal indulatosabban a nővér.  
  
– A vőlegénye vagyok – mutatta fel Victor a jobb kezét, mire az orvos tekintete rögtön megenyhült. Victor rögtön kérdezősködni akart, de amint az ágy felé pillantott, és meglátta az ismerős barna szemeket, elakadt. – Felébredt? – kérdezte döbbenten, és amikor oda akart szaladni Yuurihoz hozzá, az orvos elé állt.  
  
– Azt tanácsolom, hogy most ne menjen oda. – Victor rémülten nézett vissza az orvosra. – Elnézést, Dr. Akimoto vagyok, az itteni osztályvezető, és Mr. Katsuki orvosa is.  
  
– Victor Nikiforov.  
  
– Oh… – döbbent meg Akimoto, amikor kezet rázott vele. – Most már tudom, honnét olyan ismerős. – Aztán komollyá vált a hangja. – Ugye a CT nem mutatott ki semmi rendelleneset, de azt kell mondjam, az agyrázkódás, amit kapott, elég súlyos. Kapott fájdalomcsillapítót, duzzadás csökkentőt és vízhajtót. Most itt tartjuk megfigyelés alatt, többször felébresztjük, hogy megbizonyosodjunk, nincsen baj, de holnap hazaengedjük, ha a tünetek nem súlyosbodnak. Olyanokra gondolok, hogy mondjuk még zavartabbá válik, vagy a fájdalomcsillapítók ellenére is fokozódik a fejfájása, illetve ébreszthetetlen lesz. – Elhallgatott, Victor pedig látta a tekintetéből, hogy nem jó hírt fog közölni. – Imént tért magához, de sem időben sem, sem helyben nem orientált, nem tudott azon egyszerű kérdésre sem válaszolni, milyen nap van.  
  
Victor teljesen elsápadt. Yuuri rémülten húzta magát össze a takaró alatt, miközben azt mondogatta, hogy _ez csak álom, ez csak álom._ A nővér próbálta megnyugtatni, de kevés sikerrel.  
  
– Tartós marad ez az állapot? – kérdezte gyengén.  
  
– Nem tudjuk, mennyire maradandó. Lehet, csak átmeneti amnézia, és ha legközelebb felébred, mindenkit megismer… Viszont készüljön fel a másik eshetőségre is, hogy akár éveket is veszthet. Ezt nem tudom megmondani. Napok… hetek, hónapok? Az agy elég bonyolult még az orvostudomány szempontjából is.  
  
Victor alig bírt megszólalni, a fájdalom mintegy satuként szorította a mellkasát.  
  
 _Hetek… hónapok, éveket is veszíthet…_ Victornak minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne omoljon össze itt és most.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
– Yuuri – suttogta halkan egy túlontúl ismerős hang. Rögtön felismerte, hisz sokat hallotta már a közvetítéseken, és néha élőben is, bár nem őt szólította meg, hanem azt a másikat, az orosz Yurit. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, mert ez nem lehetett a valóság, hiszen nemrég is vele álmodott. – Yuuri, gyerünk, nyisd ki a szemed! Itt vagyok.  
  
Ez az álom túlságosan is valóságosnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy ne vegyen róla tudomást. Sőt, két kéz szorította az övét, ami eléggé reálissá tette a dolgot. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta azt az arcot, amivel teljesen kiplakátolta otthon a szobáját.  
  
– Hé, szia!  
  
– Szia – mondta halkan, és le kellett hunynia a szemét, mert az a kicsiny lámpa is bántotta a szemét, amit égve hagytak az ágya mellett. Ez nem a saját ágya volt, hanem egy kórteremé. Ismét felnézett, de a látomás még mindig nem tűnt el. – Victor... Mit keresel itt?  
  
– Itt akartam lenni, amíg fel nem ébredsz.  
  
Yuuri nyelt egyet, és próbált erőt gyűjteni a beszédre.  
  
– Nem… úgy értem, hogy miért van itt Victor Nikiforov az ágyam mellett, amikor nem is ismerjük egymást?  
  
Ha a jelenség káprázat lett volna, akkor most nézett ki úgy, mintha kezdene eltűnni. Ugyanis a Victor Nikiforov látomás olyan sápadt lett, mint a mögötte lévő fehér fal. Óvatosan elengedte a kezét, és mielőtt megszólalt volna, lehunyta a szemét, kezével eltakarva az arcát.  
  
– Yuuri, több mint egy éve az edződ vagyok – mondta, miután ismét ránézett. – Mi az utolsó emléked? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan, Yuuri pedig komolyan megijedt a hangsúlytól is, és az érzéstől, hogy mennyit veszíthetett el. Az orvos említette, hogy az emlékei hézagosak lesznek.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte végül. – Emlékszem, hogy öt év után hazajöttem Hasetsuba, miután úgy… elbuktam Sochiban. Elég sokat gyakoroltam a…  
  
– A szabadprogramomat – fejezte be szomorú mosollyal Victor. – Emiatt jöttem el Hasetsuba, hogy az edződ legyek.  
  
Yuuri döbbenten bámult azokba a kék szemekbe. Biztosan igazat mondhatott, hiszen akkor miért ült itt az ágya mellett, hogy felébredjen? Valószínűleg azért, mert…  
  
– Edzés közben elestem a jégen? – kérdezett rá nagyot nyelve, és ép kezével megérintette a kötést a fején. Victor bólintott. – Nagyot eshettem, ha magára a balesetre sem emlékszem. Bár ez elég jellemző rám, azt hiszem…  
  
– Nem, nem az.  
  
Yuuri erre értetlenül pislogott.  
  
– Az ugrásaim már nem siralmasak…?  
  
– Nem – mondta ismét Victor, közben lenézett Yuuri kezére. Az volt az érzése, hogy ismét meg akarja fogni, de aztán a férfi meggondolta magát. Inkább felnézett, és rámosolygott. – Az utasításom ellenére kimerülten edzettél, és túlerőltetted magad.  
  
– Miért tettem volna ilyet? – kérdezte ijedten Yuuri, és most először látott némi dühöt a másik arcán.  
  
– Mert a Négy Kontinensen és a Világbajnokságon is csak tizedekkel győzött le JJ. Úgy gondoltad, szakadatlanul kell gyakorolnod, hogy a most ősszel lévő első Grand Prix sorozaton sokkal több legyen a különbség, és megnyerd az aranyat. – Yuuri, ahogy figyelte őt, most látta csak igazán, mennyire kimerültnek tűnik a másik. – A fáradtság miatt a négyszeres flipből rosszul érkeztél, és bevágtad a fejed, miután rázuhantál a csuklódra.  
  
 _Flip… Négyszeres flip?!_ Sosem jutott eszébe megugrani… Yuuri tekintete a bekötött jobb kezére tévedt.  
  
– A négyszeres flipnél azelőtt sosem estem el? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
– Nem. Mióta tavaly decemberben megnyerted a Grand Prixen az ezüstöt, azóta sosem estél el a négyszeres flipben.  
  
Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, és nagyot nyelt, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit. Úgy érezte, mint akit megcsonkítottak a nagyon fontos sikereitől… az emlékeitől. Victor mozdult mellette, és amikor ismét felnézett, egy poharat tartott oda szívószállal. Ivott néhány kortyot, így sikerült kicsit összeszednie magát.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? Szóljak a nővérnek, hogy adjon fájdalomcsillapítót? – kérdezte Victor aggódó tekintettel. Nyilván észrevette az arckifejezéséből, hogy valami baj van.  
  
– Egy kicsit fáj a fejem – vallotta be halkan –, és nagyon fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Az orvosok azt mondták, az a legjobb, ha sokat alszol. – Érezte, hogy meleg kéz fogja közre az övét. – Pihenj csak, én itt leszek.  
  
Yuuri már majdnem elaludt, de még erőt vett magán, és remegő hangon azt mondta:  
  
– Sajnálom… ezt az egészet… Sajnálom, hogy mindent elrontottam.  
  
Victor nem szólt semmit, de Yuuri érezte, hogy a kéz, amely eddig tartotta az övét, válaszul megszorítja azt.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
  
Victor karba tett kézzel a nyitott ablaknak támaszkodva nézte az utcán lévő fákon a madarakat. Ilyenkor nyáron kora reggel különösen sokan csicseregtek a fákon, mielőtt eljön a délelőtti, perzselő meleg. Az utcán nevetgélő fiatalokat látott, akik éppen a strandra igyekeztek… A strandra, ahol most Yuurival együtt lehetnének, ha nem jön ez a szerencsétlen, hülye baleset.  
  
Könnyei hangtalanul csorogtak le az arcán, eláztatva a sebtében felkapott felsőjének ujját. Nem vágyott arra, hogy ismét kilátástalannak lássa a helyzetet, amikor nem tudta, mihez kezdjen öt világbajnoki cím után. De nem is… Ez a helyzet rosszabb, annyira, hogy a fájdalomtól legszívesebben ordított volna. Világbajnoki cím… négyszeres flip védjegyével… Ami jelenleg a legtöbb fájdalmat okozza.  
  
Hallotta, hogy valaki halkan belopakodott a kórterembe, de nem foglalkozott vele. A nővérek úgysem zavarták, miután beszélt az orvossal. Bejöttek, ellenőrizték a beteg állapotát, aztán csendesen távoztak is. Az illető viszont nem ment el, így Victor odapillantott. Yurio volt az, aki valószínűleg ma reggel érkezhetett meg, miután két hétig odavolt Otabekkel, hogy felfedezzék Tokiót.  
  
Percekig figyelte a nyugodtan alvó Yuurit, aztán letette a leopárdmintás táskáját, és odament Victorhoz.  
  
– Victor! – érintette meg a vállát, de ő továbbra is az utcát figyelte. – Victor, mi a fene történt? Phichit tegnap estétől egyfolytában pötyög és hívogat, hogy mégis mi van Katsudonnal! Miután rohadt röviden benyögted neki, hogy balesete volt, és kitetted Twitterre a rövid közleményt, azóta be sem kapcsoltad a rohadt telefonodat! Nem tudta, hogy nem vagyok Hatsetsuban, azt gondolta, majd belőlem kiszedi az infókat!  
  
Victor megtörölte az arcát.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Ha Phichit nem hív fel, nem is tudok róla, és Otabekkel boldogan sétálgatnánk Tokio utcáin! A tweeted őszintén szólva kurvára nem nyugtatott meg senkit sem! Chris is tökre ki van akadva, és Yakov is az őrületbe kerget, mert ő sem ér el! – Yuriónak sikerült valamennyire lenyugodnia. – Előbb értem haza Katsudonékhoz lepakolni. A szülei azt mondták, minden rendben, és legkésőbb holnap már hazamehet. Akkor mit bőgsz itt, és nem vagy képes megnyugtatni a barátaidat, hogy Katsudon jól van?!  
  
Victor elfordult az ablaktól, és ismét letörölte a könnyeit.  
  
– Phichit ha nagyon akarta volna, elérte volna Yuuri szüleit.  
  
– Nyilván el is érte volna, tökfej – morogta Yurio. – De totál beijedtek, hogy téged nem érnek el, és biztos nem ok nélkül. Szóval, mi a fene van?!  
  
– Yuuri tényleg nincs jól.  
  
Yurio arca pillanatok alatt felvette a kórterem falának színét.  
  
– Ó, a rohadt életbe, nyögd már ki! – szólt rá kétségbeesetten a fiú. – Ha soha többé nem korcsolyázhat, nem tudom, hogy élem túl! _Basszus, nyögd már ki, mi van!_ – rázta meg rémülten Yurio.  
  
– Nem, nem erről van szó. – Victor mély lélegzetet vett. – Yurio, nem is tudom, hogy közöljem… amnéziája van. Úgy néz ki, semmilyen emléke sincs kábé az elmúlt másfél évről. Nem tudjuk, pontosan milyen mértékű az emlékezetvesztése, mert csak kis ideig volt ébren. De azt tudom, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy edzője vagyok. Csak arra emlékszik, mekkorát bukott a Grand Prixen.  
  
– És arra, hogy hogyan találkoztunk a mosdóban – suttogta rémülten Yurio. – A rohadt életbe… a rohadt, kibaszott életbe… Ezt nem hiszem el! – Odanézett az alvó Yuurihoz, és alaposan megnézte őt. – Eltörte a kezét is?! Egyáltalán mi a fene történt?– követelte dühösen. – Sosem esett ekkorát!  
  
– Nem, nem tört el, csak csuklóficam. – Victor kimerülten dörzsölte a homlokát, most érezte csak igazán, mennyire kimerült. – Yuuri úgy gondolta, hogy az esélyei JJ-vel szemben még mindig elég kicsik, ezért úgy gyakorolt, hogy nem tudtam róla.  
  
– De basszus mindig mondtam neki, hogy őszig normális tempóban gyakorol, bőven elég! – dühöngött tovább Yurio.  
  
– Tegnap reggel rajtakaptam, emiatt nagyon csúnyán összevesztünk – emlékezett vissza Victor. Mert ő tudott, és a harcuk még most is fájt, még ha Yuuri már nem emlékezett rá. – Pár percre hagytam magára, hogy elmenjek az öltözőbe a cuccaiért, és hazaparancsoljam, mert nagyon kimerült volt már. De ő akkor is tovább folytatta a gyakorlást, és mivel már nagyon fáradt volt, nem tudta jól megugrani a négyszeres flipet. Teljes súlyával ráesett a csuklójára, így nem tudta megtámasztani magát, és nagyon beütötte a fejét. – Yurio visszatartott lélegzettel hallgatta. – Épp láttam az esést, amikor visszatértem – suttogta magyarázatképp. – Sok vér volt… Azt hittem… – nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt folytatta. – Nagyon nagy szerencse, hogy ott voltam, és rögtön segítséget tudtam hívni.  
  
– Victor, minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan Yurio, miközben megszorította a karját. – Itt vagyunk neki, és segítünk emlékezni. – Victor erre kihúzta a karját a szorításból. – Mi az, mi van?  
  
– Az orvosok bizakodnak, de fogalmuk sincs, mikor gyógyulhat meg teljesen. Az agy elég bonyolult és kiszámíthatatlan dolog. – Victor mélyet sóhajtott. – Azt mondták, hogy minden nagyobb sokktól kíméljük őt, mindennek úgy kell lennie, mint amikor öt év után hazaköltözött.  
  
– Hát én biztos nem megyek sehová!  
  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem. – Victor ezúttal halványan elmosolyodott. – Viszont meg kell beszélnem a szüleivel, hogy elárulhatjuk-e, mi van köztünk. Ráadásul azért is haza kéne mennem, hogy Yuuri minden cuccát átvigyem a szobájába, mintha mindig is ott lakott volna… Még szerencse, hogy levették a gyűrűjét, mielőtt bekötötték a kezét – nevetett fel kényszeredetten Victor, de újból meg kellett törölnie az arcát.  
  
– Victor, nyugi… totálisan ki fogsz készülni.  
  
– Rohadtul ki vagyok már így is! – csattant fel Victor dühösen. Rémülten figyelte szerelmét, de annyira mélyen aludt, hogy nem ébredt fel a kifakadásra.  
  
– Látom – mondta halkan Yurio. – Szörnyen nézel ki. Figyelj… Haza kellene menned, most úgyis alszik. Fürödj meg, egyél valamit, sőt… Aludtál bármit is tegnap óta? – Victor megrázta a fejét. – Majd mi Marival intézzük a szobát, rendben? Nem hiányzik még, hogy jobban… kikészülj. – A telefonja hármat rezgett. – Ajj. Phichit kiakasztasz. De szuper, hogy már Otabek nyaggat. Beszélek velük, de Katsudon szüleivel azt hiszem, neked kell.  
  
– Igen, tudom.  
  
– Akkor gyere – intett Yurio. – Nem fogsz itt állni, és bőgni. Szedd össze magad!  
  
– Hány éves is vagy…? – kérdezett rá Victor.  
  
– Elég vén basszus, hogy felfogjam, mit művelsz – felelte halkan Yurio. – Böá, nem hiszem, hogy meg akarom tudni, mi az a szerelem. Na gyere, húzzunk!  
  
Victor odament Yuurihoz, és végigsimította az arcát, fájdalmasan arra gondolva, hogy erre már valószínűleg sohasem lesz lehetősége.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor túl volt a bizonyos beszélgetésen, és arra érkezett vissza a szobájába, hogy Mari testvére utolsó ruháit viszi át a régi szobába. Bátorítóan rámosolygott, mielőtt kiment.  
  
Yuuri szülei arra jutottak, hogy a fiuknak mindig is túlságosan is elérhetetlen volt Victor, így nem zúdítják a nyakába a kialakult kapcsolatukat, sem az eljegyzést, Yuurinak magának kell emlékeznie mindezekre. Ettől független persze támogatták, hogy Victor közeledjen hozzá, és megtegyen mindent, hogy eszébe jusson a szerelmük, illetve minden közös pillanatuk.  
  
És Victor mélyen hallgatott.  
  
Senkinek sem szólt a veszekedésükről. Senkinek sem mondta egy szóval sem, hogy Yuuri gyakorlatilag kidobta őt. Sem a jegyese, sem a vőlegénye többé.  
  
Most Victor ott ült a közös ágyuk szélén, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mitől borult ki jobban. Melyik a rosszabb? Ha a vőlegényed kiadja az utad, vagy ha nem emlékszik rád? A baleset már más kérdés volt… Megborzongott, amikor ismét eszébe jutott.  
  
Odakinn Yurio járkált fel-alá az ajtó előtt, miközben telefonált. Victor őszintén remélte, hogy Yuriónak kedvezményes tarifája van, mert Yakovtól kezdve Milán keresztül Phichitig mindenkit fel kellett hívni, és nem volt egyszerű lerázni őket.  
  
– Nem, nem tudom pontosan, mire emlékszik, és mire nem… – mondogatta türelmetlenül Yurio. – A faszom tudja, Phichit! A következő pár napban többnyire aludni fog. Igen, igen… a körülményekhez képest jól van, de lehetett volna rosszabb is. Hogy ő? Ő már kevésbé. – Egy darabig csend. – Mit gondolsz, mégis milyen állapotban van ezek után?! – kiabált a telefonba. – Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy engem keress. Majd írok, mi van, oké? – mondta aztán halkabban.  
  
Végre ismét nyugalom lett. Victor kezével végigsimította Yuuri helyét, és elszorult torokkal jött rá, hogy ennyi idő után ismét egyedül fog aludni.  
  
Yuriónak ismét búgott a telefonja, morogva vette fel.  
  
– Bocs, más is hívott. Nem, nem tört el semmije sem, csak csuklóficam… de a fejsérülés, az már más tészta. … – Yurio halkabban folytatta, amiből Victor tudta, hogy súlyos bejelentés következik. – Az a helyzet, Chris… hogy nem emlékszik semmire az elmúlt másfél évből. – Hosszú ideig hallgatott. – Igen… ahogy mondod. Mióta hazaértem, próbálom összekaparni. Nem, még annyira nem borult ki… igeeen, elzáratom a piát. Chris! – kiabált rá türelmetlenül. – Ennyire nem vagyok hülye! Igen, figyelek rá, ne aggódj… Igeeen, majd ráveszem valahogy, hogy bekapcsolja a rohadt mobilját, és akkor tudsz vele beszélni.  
  
Yurio ismét lerakta a telefont, miközben azt morogta, hogy _remélem, senki sem hív már_ , és zsebre rakta. Nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, és szótlanul figyelte Marit, ahogy tálcával a kezében elhalad előtte. Hozott némi ennivalót, és a rajta lévő tányéron gyógyszer is volt.  
  
– Ez micsoda? – kérdezte Victor a homlokát dörzsölve, amikor észrevette.  
  
– Altató, anya küldte. Azt mondta, hogy ismeri Yuurit, jó ideig aludni fog. És szeretné, ha te is pihennél addig.  
  
Victor további kérdés nélkül lehajtotta a gyógyszert a pohár vízzel, majd kettőt harapott a szendvicsből, és bebújt az óriási ágyba. Hátat fordított nekik, ezzel jelezve, hogy egyedül akar maradni.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy nem akar enni – mondta halkan Mari. – Azért ezt itt hagyom, hátha.  
  
– Kibaszottul nem lesz ez jó – morogta Yurio, mielőtt becsukta az ajtót. – Fel kell hívnom nagyapát, és el kell kérnem a receptet. Sosem konyháztam, de most muszáj lesz… gondolod, hogy anyud segít?  
  
Victor már nem hallotta a választ, de jelenleg nem is érdekelte.  
  
A katsudon pirogtól Yuuri nem fog csak úgy emlékezni... Victor arcán ismét könnycseppek folytak végig, amikor eszébe jutott a veszekedésük, hogy Yuuri valójában felbontotta az eljegyzésüket, és kiadta az útját.  
  
Victor mielőtt elaludt, arra gondolt, talán az lenne a legjobb, ha Yuuri sosem nyerné vissza ezeket az emlékeket.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
Yuuri nagyon meglepődött, amikor ismét felébredt, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha ennyien sürgölődtek volna az ágya körül. Mondjuk az emlékezéssel most egyébként is gondok voltak. A szülei, Minako, Mari, és még a Jégkastélyból is mindenki itt volt, halom virággal árasztották el őt, így sikerült a kinti jó időt becsalogatni a kopár kórterembe. A hangulat egészen addig tökéletes volt, amíg Yuuri fel nem tette azt a kérdést, amit már az elején is akart, amikor felébredt.  
  
– Hol van Victor?  
  
A kórterem pillanatok alatt elcsendesedett. A szülei igencsak szomorúan néztek rá, Minako inkább dühösen, de a többiek egyszerűen csak úgy tettek, mintha nem is hallották volna a kérdést, és konkrétan elmenekültek. Takeshit még sosem látta ilyennek: rettentően kínosan érezte magát a kérdés miatt.  
  
– Vicchan alszik, azért nem tudott jönni – felelte az anyja. – Ne aggódj miatta!  
  
– Én inkább azon aggódom, hogy megutáljátok, amiért engem baleset ért, mikor ő felelős értem! – magyarázta Yuuri rémülten. Már csak az hiányozna, ha Victor lemond emiatt, mint edző, és visszatér Oroszországba… Sóvárgott érte, hogy megismerje azt a valakit, aki az elmúlt egy évben az élete része volt, és mindig is vágyott arra, hogy az legyen. – Ne hibáztassátok érte, amikor teljesen az én hibám volt a baleset!  
  
– Nem hibáztatjuk őt, Yuuri – mondta Minako. Nem hangzott túl őszintének. – Viszont most már későre jár, megyünk?  
  
– Persze-persze. Yuuri, pihenj sokat, holnap pedig várunk haza!  
  
– Én még maradok – jelentette be Mari. – Nektek jó éjszakát!  
  
Mikor végül magukra maradtak, Yuuri kérdőn nézett testvérére.  
  
– Igen, Minako nagyon dühös – sóhajtotta. – Egyedül ő volt az, aki teljesen kiakadt, hogy át tudtad verni az edződet. Nem tartja őt felelősségteljesnek. Sőt, tulajdonképpen rád is haragszik, mert nagy butaságot csináltál.  
  
– Igen – suttogta Yuuri. – De nem tudom, mi üthetett belém.  
  
– Utálsz veszíteni – mondta Mari szomorkás mosollyal. – De abban igaza van, hogy az edződ utasításait komolyan kell venned.  
  
– Ugye… ugye nem ment vissza Oroszországba? – kérdezte rémülten Yuuri. – Nem igazán tűnt igaznak, hogy ilyenkor már alszik!  
  
– De, tényleg alszik. Altatót kapott, ami kiütötte egy időre. De legalább végre pihen.  
  
Yuuri szíve összeszorult, nyelnie kellett, hogy levegőt kapjon a hirtelen rátörő rettegéstől, ami úgy a semmiből jött. Nyilván Victor nem csak nagyszerű edző lehetett, hanem remek barát, ha ekkora aggodalom töltötte el hirtelen.  
  
– Itt volt mellettem végig az előző éjszaka? – Mari bólintott. – Nem hiszem, hogy bármennyit is aludt volna… holnap láthatom őt? Tudom, hogy nem nagyon mozdulhatok ki, de szeretném tudni, hol lakik. – Mari szótlanul meredt rá. – Mi az, mi van?  
  
– Nem kell kimozdulnod otthonról… – kezdte Mari óvatosan –, mert nálunk lakik. Abban a régi teremben melletted, amit semmire sem használtunk.  
  
– Ó, értem…  
  
– Remélem, ezzel nem okoztam nagy sokkot – aggódott a testvére.  
  
– Nem, dehogy… nincsen baj, teljesen logikus, nem is tudom, hogy nem jutott eddig eszembe – nyugtatta meg Marit.  
  
Mélyet sóhajtott, és érezte, hogy már ennyi beszélgetéstől is kimerült. Óvatosan lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, de még nem akart aludni. Információéhes volt.  
  
– Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy én is hazamenjek – döntött Mari, és amikor fel akart kelni az ágy széléről, Yuuri megragadta a karját.  
  
– Maradj még kicsit!  
  
– Yuuri, az orvos azt mondta, hogy hagyjunk pihenni, és ha lehet, aludj sokat, hogy minél hamarabb meggyógyulj. Így is időnként fel fognak ébreszteni. Látom, mennyire fáradt vagy!  
  
Yuuri valóban laposakat pislogott, de még kitartott.  
  
– Még tíz percet… kérlek! Szeretném, ha még mesélnél valamit. Valamit, ami nem okoz nagy sokkot. – Szomorúan lenézett a sérült kezére. – Az orvosom azt is mondta, hogy nagyon óvatosak lesztek, és igyekeztek semmivel sem lesokkolni. Úgyhogy, nem is tudom… te még ugye nálunk laksz?  
  
Mari elmosolyodott.  
  
– Persze. Viszont valamit azért mesélhetek szerintem. – Lelkesen megfogta testvére ép, bal kezét, és megszorította. Yuurinak az volt az érzése, hogy mindjárt megtudja, ki Mari új pasija. – Úgyis találkozni fogsz vele holnap, ha kiengednek.  
  
Yuurinak erre hirtelen kiment az álmosság a szeméből.  
  
– Kivel?  
  
– A neve Yuri Plisetsky. – Yuuri hirtelen megdermedt. _Micsoda?_ Mit keres náluk a Junior Világbajnok? – Hé, ne vágj ilyen képet! Na, jó… azért remélem, nem akadsz ki tőle… Te, miután a Grand Prixen ezüstöt nyertél, Oroszországba költöztél, és ott edzettél, ugyanis Victor bejelentette a visszatérését, de közben a te edződ is maradt. Yuri pedig a legjobb barátod lett ez idő alatt.  
  
Yuuri hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Őszintén szólva egyáltalán nem lepődött meg azon, hogy az orosz Yurival barátok lettek, hanem inkább…  
  
– Ne haragudj, de jól értettem, hogy „Victor bejelentette a visszatérését”? – kérdezte rettegve. – Mari… Victor megsérült, és azért nem versenyzett egy évig?  
  
Mari rögtön nemet intett.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. Egyszer elmesélted nekem a dolgot. – Mari mélyet sóhajtott, és kicsit elszomorodott. – Victor mindig újra és újra meglepte az embereket, de egy idő után már úgy érezte, nem megy tovább. Eléggé maga alatt volt, és nagyon depressziós. Aztán te előadtad a szabad programját, és ez volt neki az utolsó lökés, hogy visszavonuljon kicsit, és új erőre találjon veled.  
  
– Oh, értem – suttogta Yuuri. – Köszönöm, hogy elmesélted. – A fiú ismét érezte, hogy nagyon álmos. – És ez az orosz Yuri… rendes?  
  
Mari szomorú tekintete eltűnt, és felnevetett.  
  
– Van egy stílusa, és néha rettentő idegesítő, de jó fej. Na, de most már ideje, hogy hazamenjek, nyolcig van látogatási idő. Te pedig pihenj! Holnap érted jön Minako, én a szobádat rendezem át kicsit.  
  
– Miért kell átrendezni…? – motyogta álmosan Yuuri lehunyt szemmel.  
  
– Hogy kényelmesebb legyen neked! Micsoda kérdés… Na, jó éjt, Yuuri!  
  
Yuuri nem is hallotta testvére távozását. Azzal a gondolattal aludt el, hogy mennyire hihetetlen, hogy Victor náluk lakik, és mindennap találkozhat vele.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
– Victooor! Victoooooor!  
  
Az üvöltözés csak addig maradt abba, amíg Yurio nem vett újabb, mély lélegzetet, hogy erősebben folytassa. Victor hason feküdt, magához ölelte a párnáját, és bámulta az éjjeliszekrényt, tudomást sem véve arról, hogy valaki milyen rettentően hangos.  
  
– Tudod mit?! Bemegyek! – Yurio durván elhúzta az ajtót. – Ma délután engedik ki Katsudont a kórházból. Egyébként dél van – jelentette be Yurio, és odacsörtetett, hogy megnézze a telefonját. – Látom, azóta sem kapcsoltad be… Mintha visszarepültem volna az időben, és megint Oroszországban lennénk. Csak most nem léptem bele a többnapos rothasztott pizzádba, és nem bűzlik a szennyesed szanaszét. – Victornak nem volt ereje megmozdulni. – Komolyan ugyanazt csinálod?  
  
– Yurio, nem kell a melodráma, csak… hagyj – mondta halkan Victor.  
  
– Kurvára nem – közölte Yurio, és lerántotta Victorról a vékony takarót. – Ó, apám… tegnap óta át sem öltöztél? Pár órád maradt, hogy embert faragj magadból, mielőtt a vőlegényed hazaér, és így meglát! – Victor torka elszorult a gondolatra, de továbbra sem volt hajlandó felkelni. Yurio leguggolt elé, kezét a karjára tette, hogy gyengéden felrázza. – Hallod, Victor? Aki az életedben legfontosabb ember lett… _a vőlegényed_ , nehogy már azt mondd, hogy kurvára nem érdekel?!  
  
Victor durván lerázta a segítő kezet, amivel fellökte Yuriót.  
  
– _Nem a vőlegényem!_ – kiáltott rá Victor könnyes szemmel. – Úgyhogy _kurvára nem érdekel!_  
  
Yurio a döbbenettől meg sem mozdult.  
  
– Ha?! Mi a faszról beszélsz? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Te is bevágtad a fejed?!  
  
Victor dühösen felült, és úgy bámult le az értetlen fiúra.  
  
– Mielőtt a baleset történt, veszekedtünk, és Yuuri felbontotta az eljegyzést! Úgyhogy tulajdonképpen nem tudom, mit keresek itt, mert amikor majd emlékezni fog, eszébe jut, hogy nincs szüksége rám!  
  
Percekig csendben meredtek egymásra.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el – nyögte ki végül Yurio. – Hát, most már értem, miért vagy így kiakadva… – motyogta, de aztán olyan hangosan rákiabált, hogy Victor összerezzent. – Basszus, ő is szeret téged, te is szereted őt, mi a faszomért van túlbonyolítva az egész?!  
  
– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – túrt idegesen a hajába Victor.  
  
– De igen! Meg kéne beszélnetek a problémáitokat, mint két normális felnőtt! – vitatkozott tovább Yurio, és felkelt a földről, majd leporolta magát. – Figyelj, Victor! Tudom, hogy gondjaitok vannak, kinek ne lenne, ha a jegyese az edzője is? Katsudon rohadtul makacs, és kész. Emiatt sok baromságot mond, amiket nem kell komolyan venni, és tudom, sőt, mindenki tudja, hogy odáig van érted! Nyilvánvalóan nem gondolta komolyan a szakítást, csak azért mondta, mert ennyire felagyaltad!  
  
Victor tudta, hogy a fiúnak igaza van, de az elutasítás akkor is rettentően fájt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy kurva szar lesz a következő pár nap, hét… – Yurio inkább nem folytatta tovább a felsorolást –, de te arról vagy híres, hogy küzdesz. Igen, egyszer Katsudon lehet, hogy emlékezni fog, milyen baromságot tett, de addig sem kéne feladnod! Ha elkezd emlékezni, először úgyis a kapcsolatotokra fog. Ha meg egyszer a balesetre is, akkor majd azt megoldjátok, és jobb belátásra bírjuk majd. Úgyhogy kapard össze magad.  
  
Victor lassan felkelt az ágyról, és némán elismerte a tizenhat éves fiú bölcsességét. Kellett valaki, aki belerúg, hogy ne adja fel.  
  
– Elmegyek futni, aztán pedig fürdök egyet – döntött végül, majd a szekrényben kotorászott néhány tiszta ruháért.  
  
– Hála az égnek! – nyögött fel Yurio. – Nem megy nekem ezt a szentbeszédesdi… Várjunk már, most mész el edzeni, mikor Katsudon hazajön? Nem akarsz találkozni vele?  
  
Victor sóhajtva fordult el a szekrénytől.  
  
– Át kell gondolnom pár dolgot, és ez csak futás közben megy. Aztán pedig beszélek Mr. Akimotóval, mikor léphet Yuuri jégre, és hogyan kezeljem edzőként is ezt az… egészet.  
  
– Oké… De én itt leszek, az biztos.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
– Istenem, de jó végre itthon lenni! – sóhajtotta Yuuri, mihelyst beléptek Yu-tópia ajtaján.  
  
Minako és Takeshi taxival kísérték haza a kórházból, míg testvére és az apja kicsit átrendezték a szobáját, hogy kényelmesebb legyen neki a következő napokban, ugyanis jó ideig szigorúan az ágyában kell maradnia, és csak akkor kellhet fel, ha nagyon muszáj. Minako vitte a cuccait, Takeshi pedig segített a járásban, mert még túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy egyedül sétáljon.  
  
Az anyja a vendégek fogadása mellett többféle ételt főzött a kínálaton kívül, mert nem tudta, vajon Yuuri melyikből szeretne enni. Azt Yuuri nem közölte velük, hogy nem nagyon van étvágya, még ha egy nagy tál katsudont is kéne megennie. Ráadásul azt meg végképp nem akart enni, mert jelenleg irigylésre méltóan vékony volt. Nem hiányzik, hogy egy baleset miatt megint kétszer olyan súlyos legyen. Edzés nélkül egy héten ágyban feküdve, nem éppen a tökéletes életmód a katsudon evés mellett.  
  
– Ó, Yuuuri! Már nagyon vártunk, hogy hazagyere! – kiáltotta az anyja, amikor kijött hátulról. – Készítettem neked erőlevest, és persze katsudont is! Amint kényelembe helyezted magad, viszek be neked!  
  
Yuuri viszont nem az anyját nézte, hanem azt a valakit, aki vele együtt jött ki a konyháról, és feltűnően szőke haja volt. Takeshi egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy oldalra dől, de Yuuri csak látni akarta, ki bújt el az anyja mögött. Végül az illető előmerészkedett, és Yuuri megpillantotta a szőke, összefogott hajú fiatal korcsolyázót.  
  
– Oh, Yuri Plisetsky – suttogta.  
  
– Helló – köszönt neki halkan az orosz fiú.  
  
Yuuri rámosolygott.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Mari-chan már említette, hogy te is itt laksz velünk, nem fogok sokkot kapni, hogy itt van velünk a Junior Világbajnok.  
  
– Grand Prix… – motyogta Yurio fejcsóválva. – Remélem, azért hamarosan eszedbe jut minden. Ha lepakoltál, viszek neked ennivalót.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
Minako előre vitte a holmijait, Takeshi pedig a szobája felé támogatta, mivel Yuuri már szinte összeesett a fáradtságtól, másra sem vágyott, hogy ledőlhessen a saját ágyára, és aludhasson végre, pedig csak pár órája volt ébren. A folyosón viszont megtorpant, amikor az oldalsó, régen üres teremhez értek.  
  
De a terem ugye már állt többé üresen, ez már Victor szobája.  
  
Az ablakokat kinyitották, hogy minél több friss levegő juthasson be. Odabent széles ágyat látott, két oldalt lámpákat… végignézett a szekrényen, és alaposan szemügyre vette a tárgyakat, amik Victorhoz tartoztak. A helyzet még mindig lehetetlennek tűnt; hogy az orosz legenda náluk lakjon… sőt, a szomszéd szobában.  
  
– Victor nincs itthon? – kérdezte csalódottan, és mielőtt Takeshi válaszolt volna, Yuri utolérte őket.  
  
– Elment edzeni, szerintem nem sokára visszaér.  
  
Yuuri csodálkozva nézte a tálcán lévő ételt, de nem volt ideje kérdezni róla, mert Takeshi tovább támogatta a szobájába… legalábbis, ami egykor a szobája volt.  
  
– Megfordítottátok az ágyamat…?  
  
– Persze, neked is kényelmesebb lesz így – magyarázta Mari integetve. – Idehoztam neked egy éjjeliszekrényt is, hogy mindent el tudj érni, ami kell.  
  
– Nekem tetszik – mosolygott Takeshi. – Segítsek, vagy le tudsz dőlni?  
  
– Nem vagyok nyomorék – morogta Yuuri, de azért sikerült megszédülnie, mielőtt tényleg leült volna, hogy levegye a cipőit. Kissé ügyetlenül dőlt le az ágyon, a lábait már nagyon nehéz volt felemelnie.  
  
Az orosz Yuri letette a kis tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre, és aggódva nézett a felnőttekre.  
  
– Biztos jól van?  
  
– Jól vagyok – motyogta Yuuri, de amint a párnához ért a feje, érezte, hogy a szeme majd’ leragad az álmosságtól.  
  
Valaki takarót terített rá.  
  
– Így ni – mondta a testvére. – Szerintem hagyjuk pihenni.  
  
– De nem is evett! – tiltakozott Yuri.  
  
– Azt mondták, hogy ez ilyenkor természetes, ha ennyit alszik – magyarázta Takeshi. – Ha felébred, majd megkóstolja, amit sütöttél.  
  
A hangok elhalkultak, ahogy elhúzták az ajtaját, ő pedig túl álmos volt ahhoz, hogy azon töprengjen, miért kell az orosz Yurinak bármit is sütni.  
  
Egyszer csak felriadt, de nem tudta, mit álmodott, ami miatt ennyire megijedt. Bár ebben az esetben jobb is, hogy nem jutott eszébe, hiszen ki tudja, mennyire akadna ki tőle. Reflexszerűen a telefonjához nyúlt, de hiába nyomta meg rajta a gombot, az nem mutatta meg az időt kikapcsolt állapotában. Odakint már sötétség honolt, valószínűleg már bőven vacsoraidő volt. Erről rögtön eszébe jutott a tálcán pihenő sok pirog. Vajon miért akarta Yuri, hogy megkóstolja? Valójában éhes is volt, úgyhogy tett egy próbát.  
  
 _Oh, ennek katsudon íze van._ Yuuri mosolyogva evett meg két darabot, arra gondolva, milyen kedves gesztus valakitől, hogy emlékezzen rá. Nyilván megvolt a maga története a különleges pirognak, de bármennyire erőlködött, semmiféle emléket sem tudott kicsikarni magából.  
  
A két darabbal jóllakott, elégedetten dőlt hátra, miközben megigazította a párnákat a háta mögött. Hiába voltak nagyon puhák, a feje hátsó része akkor is fájt. Megpróbálta bekapcsolni a telefonját, de a szokásos pin-kód, a 1225 nem működött. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki halkan elhúzta az ajtót.  
  
– Konabanwa, Yuuri.  
  
– Vi… Victor – suttogta Yuuri döbbenten.  
  
Victor zsebre dugott kézzel mosolyogva dőlt neki az ajtófélfának, és szokatlan látványt nyújtott az olimpiai piros-fehér felsője nélkül, egy zöld onseni köntösben. Nyilvánvalóan fürdött egyet, mielőtt benézett hozzá.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Victor.  
  
– Jól vagyok… – motyogta Yuuri, de még mindig nem volt elég bátorsága valaki olyannal beszélgetni, aki eddig nem hogy elérhetetlen volt, de még megközelíthetetlen sem. – A fejem még mindig fáj.  
  
– Igen, még fog is. – Victoron ismét azt a szomorú tekintetet látta, amit a kórházban ébredésekor. – Az orvos szerint még ezen a héten mindenképpen ágyban kell maradnod, és kerülnöd kell minden nagyobb érzelmi sokkot.  
  
Yuuri sóhajtva tette vissza a mobilját.  
  
– A telefon biztosan nem fog lesokkolni… de a laptopomon nincsen jelszó. Így be tudok majd lépni, és nem fog megölni az unalom. – Victor most inkább tűnt sápadtnak. – Ne aggódj! Nem fogok kutatni a neten… és elkerülöm a Youtube-ot is.  
  
– Ajánlom is. Nem szeretnénk, ha megint kórházba kerülnél. Az agyadnak magától kell emlékeznie.  
  
Victor lassan odament hozzá, és amíg Yuuri nem hajtotta fel a takaróját, addig nem ült le. Yuuri szíve sebesebben kezdett dobogni a gondolatra, hogy a bálványa az ő ágyának szélén ül… és ez még mindig nagyon hihetetlen.  
  
– Azért az apróbb dolgok nem okoznak sokkot… az orosz Yuritól sem akadtam ki – nevetett fel kínosan. – Sochiban találkoztam vele, hát őszintén… Most is tök ugyanolyan, csak valami furcsa volt, ahogy nézett… Ó. – Yuuri hirtelen rájött, mit mondott Mari. – Mi elvileg barátok vagyunk.  
  
Victor ismét elmosolyodott, miközben bólintott.  
  
– Inkább olyan neked, mint egy idegesítő kisöcs. Bár tulajdonképpen ezt ő annyira nem realizálta, de hidd el, ő is nagyon aggódik érted.  
  
– Igen, tudom – suttogta Yuuri, és sikeresen visszanyelte a könnyeit, mielőtt felnézett. Látta, hogy Victor a mosoly ellenére is csak halvány önmaga. Szemei karikásak voltak, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki a bizonyos altató ellenére sokat aludt volna. – Annyira, de annyira sajnálom ezt az egészet… te ugye ott voltál, amikor a baleset történt? El sem tudom képzelni, mit élhettél át.  
  
Victor pillanatig lehunyta a szemét, és csak aztán nézett fel ismét.  
  
– Yuuri. Inkább ne beszéljünk erről. Viszont… hoztam neked valamit.  
  
Yuuri lélegzete elakadt, amikor meglátta, hogy Victor mit húzott elő a zsebéből. Kerek, ezüst tárgy, amiről sosem feltételezte volna, hogy egyszer megkapja.  
  
– Ez… ez tényleg az enyém? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan, és nem merte elvenni. – Mondtad a kórházban, hogy a Grand Prixen ezüstöt nyertem, de nekem ez még mindig annyira hihetetlen… Elhiszem, ha látom az előadást.  
  
– Na, azt még nem nézheted meg – figyelmeztette Victor. – Elég egyelőre feldolgoznod azt, hogy tényleg megtörtént ilyen. Ha most megnéznéd, biztosan sokkot okozna.  
  
– Tudom, nem azért mondtam… csak ez még mindig hihetetlen. – Yuri még mindig nem vette el az érmet, inkább felnézett Victorra. – Amiről meséltél… a négyszeres flippel nyertem ezt?  
  
– Igen, ennek is köszönheted – felelte Victor –, és persze a rengeteg gyakorlásnak, illetve több önbizalomnak, amire szert tettél. Na persze a tánclépéseid pedig még mindig verhetetlenek.  
  
Yuuri kicsit elpirult a dicséreteket hallván, végül odanyúlt, és elvette Victor kezéből az érmet. Gyönyörű szép ezüst… forgatta az ujjai között, aztán megnézte a szalagot is, amin Barcelona szerepelt. Hirtelen levegő után kapott, mint akit megijesztettek, de a dolog nem tartott csak pár pillanatig.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezett rá Victor aggodalmasan.  
  
Yuuri elszakította a pillantását a város nevéről.  
  
– Igen… csak olyan érzésem támadt, hogy Barcelonával rengeteget vesztettem. – Victor lenézett a kezére, és ezt Yuuri is észrevette. – Gratulálok.  
  
Victor értetlenül nézett fel rá.  
  
– Mihez?  
  
– A házassághoz – felelte Yuuri mosolyogva, és Victor kezén lévő arany gyűrűre mutatott. – Biztos régebben is gratuláltam, gomenasai. Csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy a világbajnokságon még nem volt rajtad gyűrű, úgyhogy azt hiszem, ez is kimaradt. Remélem, boldog vagy.  
  
– Igen, az voltam – felelte alig hallhatóan Victor.  
  
Yuuri nem akart faggatózni, vajon ezt miért így mondja, de nyilván Victornak is van magánélete. Rámosolygott, mielőtt Victor magára hagyta.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
  
**Második fejezet – Közel a bálványhoz – Rémálmok fogságában**  
  
– Chris… Yuuri felbontotta az eljegyzést, mielőtt a baleset történt.  
  
– Tessék?!  
  
– _Phichit, nem okozna nagy sokkot, ha megnézném az Instagram képeinket?_  
  
– Napok óta hallgatom, hogy kiabáltok egymással. Egy szót sem értek… Valami baj van?  
  
– Nem, nem rólad volt szó.  
  
– _Érzed? Tényleg itt vagyok, nincsen semmi bajom.  
  
– Nem akarok egyedül maradni…  
  
– Akkor itt maradok melletted, jó?_  
  


**Következik:  
  
A csók**


	2. A csók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor úgy dönt, mégsem adja fel, és amennyi időt csak lehet, Yuuri közelében tölt. Yuuri pedig kezd rádöbbenni, mennyire féltékeny arra a rejtélyes menyasszonyra...

⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆

****  
  
_– Yuuri… Yuuri, itt vagyok! – mondogatta Victor, és térdre csúszott szerelme mellett. Yuuri megpróbált felkelni, de Victor nem hagyta. – Ne! Ne mozogj… nem szabad!  
  
Victor óvatosan Yuuri fejére szorította a törölközőt, és fél kézzel ott tartotta. Mennyi vér… rengeteget fog veszíteni…  
  
Annyira remegett a keze, hogy majdnem elejtette a telefont. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy a diszpécser megértette, mit mond. Utána valahogy sikerült ügyetlenül a zsebébe rejteni, akkor vette észre, hogy Yuuri már nincs magánál.  
  
– Ne… ne tedd ezt velem, Yuuri! – suttogta rémülten, szabad kezével a pulzust keresve a nyakán. Aztán megérezte az ujjai alatt, hogy erősen lüktet.  
  
Meddig tarthat, míg ideér a mentő? Victor kiegyenesedett, hogy szerelme sérülését jobban megnézze, de amint kicsit felemelte a törölközőt, a vérzés erősödött. Visszaszorítva az anyagot arra gondolt, hogy már legalább nem érez fájdalmat, bármennyire erős is az. Visszaült a sarkára, kezét az arcára szorította, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Nem lesz semmi baj…  
  
Hangokra lett figyelmes, azt hitte, a mentősök érkeztek.  
  
– Victor…? – Yuuko jelent meg a pálya szélénél. Mindkét kezét a szájára szorította, amint felfogta, hogy mit lát. – Ó, Istenem… – Ügyetlenül odasiklott hozzájuk, és még jobban elsápadt a sok vért láttán. – Victor… Hívtad a mentőket? – suttogta.  
  
Victor bólintott. Yuuko bármit is akart volna kérdezni, már nem volt rá lehetősége, mert végre megérkezett a segítség. A mentősök a hordággyal nagy nehezen odamentek hozzájuk, de Victor onnantól kezdve nem nagyon érzékelte, mi történik.  
  
– Victor, most már elengedheted – mondta halkan Yuuko.  
  
– Nagyon nagy szerencséje volt, hogy figyelt rá, uram – magyarázta erős akcentussal a mentős.  
  
Yuurit hordágyra fektették, és miután rögzítették, elindultak a mentőautóhoz.  
  
Kiérve Takeshivel találkoztak, aki épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, de amint meglátta Victort véresen, és Yuurit a hordágyon, csendben maradt. Victor mielőtt beszállt a mentőautóba, átadta Yuukónak a kulcsot, miközben könnycseppek folytak végig az arcán._  
  
Victor hirtelen felriadt, tekintete az óriási ágy üres felére tévedt.  
  
Az ablak nyitva maradt éjszakára, a hűs szellő döbbentette rá, hogy az arca nedves volt az izzadságtól. Aztán rájött, hogy már álmában sem tudott uralkodni az érzésein. Karjával odanyúlt, és szomorúan simította végig a lepedőt.  
  
Adott magának pár percet, hogy összeszedje magát. Kimerülten tapogatózott a telefonja után, csak hogy morogva dobja féle, mert az éjjel fél hármat mutatott. Újabb pocsék éjszaka.  
  
Megint teljesen kiment az álom a szeméből, és ahogy ismét oldalra pillantott az ágy üres felére, semmi kedve sem volt visszaaludni. Így hát felült, kinyitotta a laptopját, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. Tucat üzenet fogadta, de csak egyvalakivel volt kedve foglalkozni.  
  
 **christophe-gc:** Victor, ha erre jársz, örülnék, ha írnál valamit, mi van veled!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Ne haragudj, hogy nem válaszoltam! Senkivel sem voltam képes beszélni.  
 **christophe-gc:** Victor, te itt vagy ilyenkor …?  
 **christophe-gc:** Nálatok Japánban éjszaka van!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Nem tudtam aludni, napok óta nem alszom jól.  
 **christophe-gc:** Sejtettem. Yurio mesélt pár dolgot, sajnálom ezt az egészet. Yuuri hogy van?  
 **v-nikiforov:** A körülményekhez képest jól… De látom rajta, hogy nem jól viseli, amiért megfosztották az életétől, amit nem ismer.  
 **christophe-gc:** Tudom, hogy nem nagyon bírod ezt az egészet, de a dolgok rendbe fognak jönni, ne aggódj!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Chris… Yuuri felbontotta az eljegyzést, mielőtt a baleset történt.  
 **christophe-gc:** Tessék?!  
 **christophe-gc:** Nem hiszem el! Mi a fenén vesztetek ennyire össze?!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Titkolózott előttem… Makacs… én is makacs vagyok… nem nagyon kell túlragozni.  
 **christophe-gc:** Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem mondta komolyan!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Yurio is ezt mondta, de annyira fáj, Chris. Nem tudok reálisan gondolkodni!  
 **christophe-gc:** Elképzelni sem tudom. De azt igen, hogy te nem az vagy, aki könnyen feladja, és fogadni mernék, hogy ezt Yurio is elmondta. Most pedig kérlek, próbálj meg aludni, ne éjszakázz itt!  
 **v-nikiforov:** Jó, rendben… és Chris?  
 **v-nikiforov:** Köszönöm.  
 **christophe-gc:** Szívesen, és legközelebb valami emberibb időpontban írj!  
  
Victor erre már elmosolyodott, kikapcsolta a gépet, és félrerakta. Pillantása az elhúzott ajtóra tévedt. Makkachin cseppet sem volt hozzászokva, hogy a két gazdája külön alszik, ezért éjszakánként mindkét ajtó nyitva maradt, hogy szabadon járjon-keljen a két helyiség között. Szerencsére mikor Victor felriadt egy rémálomból, nem verte fel a házat, így nem volt belőle gond, hogy nyitva maradtak az ajtók.  
  
Csendesen kimászott az ágyból, halkan kiment a folyosóra… lassú léptekkel közeledett a másik szobához. Lopva hátranézett, nem-e figyeli valaki, de Makkachinon kívül senki sem volt ébren ilyenkor. Makkachin Yuuri ágya mellett feküdt a szőnyegen, és rögtön csóválni kezdte a farkát, ahogy meglátta. Victor az ujját a szájára tartotta, hogy maradjon csendben, és még meg is simogatta, így a kutyus rögtön álmosan letette a fejét. Victor aztán szerelmére nézett.  
  
Yuuri nagyon mélyen aludt, álmában félig oldalra fordult, sérült kezét a takaró felett pihentette. A kötés beborította a kezét, de Victor így is szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy azalatt már nincsen többé gyűrű, és lehet, többé nem is lesz, ha úgy alakulnak a dolgok.  
  
Kezével tétován Yuuri homlokához nyúlt, és félresöpörte azt a kósza tincset, ami a kötés miatt a szemébe lógott. Visszafojtott lélegzettel várta a reakciót, de Yuuri nem ébredt fel rá. Talán…  
Oh, azt talán nem kéne…  
  
Kezét rásimította szerelme arcára, és lehunyt szemmel lágyan megcsókolta. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, aztán még percekig mosolyogva figyelte Yuurit.  
  
– Ya lyublyu tebya, _Solnyshko._  
  
 ****

⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆

****  
  
– Mi ez, amit hallok? – kérdezte Phichit, és fülelt, hogy rájöjjön, mi történik.  
  
– Jah… hogy ez? – Yuuri megemelte a laptopot, és az ajtó felé fordította kicsit, majd visszatette az ölébe. – Ez orosz. Napok óta ez megy.  
  
Yuuri a pár nap alatt igen hamar hozzászokott egyoldalú életéhez: csak az ágyban feküdt, laptopján filmeket nézett, és még véletlenül sem keveredett a Youtube felé, hogy műkorcsolyás videókat nézzen. Javarészt inkább játszott, jó feszültségoldónak bizonyult. Ez idő alatt sokan megfordultak nála, Takeshi és a családja, Minako-sensei, a szülei pedig folytonosan hozták a finomabbnál finomabb ételeket, de ő inkább csak levest mert enni, mert még tartott a hányingertől. Az orosz Yuri sosem késlekedett friss katsudon pirogot hozni – ebből azért mindig megevett egyet –, és Victor többször benézett hozzá, megkérdezze, hogy van, azzal bíztatva, lassan már felkelhet az ágyból. Phichittel mindennap Skype-on beszéltek FaceTime helyett, és nélküle Yuuri úgy érezte, becsavarodna.  
  
– Komolyan Victorék veszekednek? – zökkentette ki Phichit csodálkozva.  
  
– Igen… Minden áldott nap kiabálnak egymással – sóhajtotta. – Kár, hogy nem értem, miről beszélnek.  
  
– Elvileg értenéd. Fél évig éltél Oroszországban, valamennyi ragadt rád, úgy tudom.  
  
– Igen, már említették, hogy ide csak nyaralni jöttünk. – Yuuri lesütötte a szemét. – Az egész nyarunkat elszúrtam, hogy nem voltam képes pihenni. Mondd, Phichit-kun, hogy válhattam olyanná, akit annyira érdekelt a korcsolyázás, hogy senkire sem hallgatott, legfőképp nem az edzőjére? – nézett fel ismét rá, Phichit elég szomorúnak tűnt.  
  
– Utálsz veszíteni – mondta végül. – És JJ mindig csak kevés tizedekkel vert meg… Őszintén, én is ki lennék akadva emiatt. Yurio ebben a szezonban minden, csak nem félelmetes, Victort legyőzni esélytelen, és szerintem valójában nem is akarod… Hát ki marad a végén, akit mindenképpen le kell? – Yuuri eltátogta a két betűt. – Igen, úgy van. Rettentő makacs vagy, szerintem ezt tudjuk. És vannak bizonyos dolgok, amiket nem tartasz tiszteletben.  
  
– Mármint az edzőm utasításait.  
  
– Mondhatjuk úgy is – vágta rá Phichit, de Yuurinak az volt az érzése, mást akart volna mondani. – Szerintem ez a kis kényszerpihenő jó lesz arra, hogy elgondolkozz kicsit, mekkora hülyeség egyedül készülni.  
  
– Te rettentően haragszol rám – mondta halkan Yuuri félrenézve, és csodálkozott azon, hogy az elmúlt pár napban hogy maradhatott végig higgadt a barátja. Mindenféléről csevegtek, hogyan edz, pár dolgot elmesélt a versenyekről… de ilyen komolyan nem beszélgettek eddig.  
  
– Hogyne haragudnék?! – csattant fel Phichit. – Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel… sőt, örülök is, hogy nem emlékszel a balesetre, de én viszont tudom, hogy Detroitban is mit műveltél! Bokaficam… rándulás… – Phichit megvárta, amíg Yuuri ismét ránéz. – Szerintem emlékek nélkül is tudhatod, hogy az ISU biztosan megkereste Victort a baleset miatt! Csak remélem, hogy nem kerül sem a tied, sem az ő karrierjébe! – Yuuri erre teljesen elsápadt, és a rémült tekintetét látva Phichit higgadtabban folytatta. – Nem láttam semmilyen cikket vagy hírt ezzel kapcsolatban, úgyhogy gondolom, szerencsétek volt.  
  
– Istenem… ebbe bele sem gondoltam!  
  
– Pedig simán eltilthatják az edzői tevekénységtől, sőt, akár a versenyzéstől is, ha úgy találják, nem elég felelősségteljes. – Yuuri nagyot nyelt, mert most gondolt bele igazán, mekkora hülye lehetett. – Beszéltem Victorral a baleseted napján, mert ő vette fel a telefonodat. Mesélte, hogy napokon keresztül titkoltad előle az egészet. Úgyhogy szerintem megértheted, hogy totál ki vagyok akadva rád! Sokkal rosszabb is történhetett volna! – Phichit látványosan megborzongott. – Kóma… vagy…  
  
– Ne haragudj! – vágott közben Yuuri, és szinte rosszul érezte magát. – Ígérem, nem megyek felügyelet nélkül a jégre.  
  
– Nem mondom, hogy örülök, hogy ehhez egy súlyos baleset kellett – morogta Phichit. – De nem akarok rád tovább haragudni! Kérlek, vigyázz magadra, rendben? – Yuuri könnyes szemmel bólintott. – Holnap majd ugyanekkor hívlak!  
  
Miután barátja bontotta a kapcsolatot, még hosszú percekig meredt a monitorra. A szokásos nyugalom teljesen odavolt, a fenébe is… még az ő karrierje egy dolog, na de Victoré? Abból semmi jó nem származna, ha el kezdene híreket keresgélni. Inkább előbb megkérdezi erről a barátját.  
  
 **y-katsuki:** Phichit, nem okozna nagy sokkot, ha megnézném az Instagram képeinket?  
 **phichit+chu:** Nem hiszem, mert amikről beszéltünk az elmúlt pár napban, azokról láthatsz képeket  
 **phichit+chu:** De kérlek, ne említsd Victornak, hogy rábólintottam erre… ki fog nyírni érte  
 **y-katsuki:** Ne aggódj… ha nem érzem jól magam, abbahagyom!  
  
Yuuri nagy levegőt vett, aztán rákattintott a kedvencek közé tett Instagram linkre. Kíváncsian ment tovább a profiljára, és pillanatokig meredten bámulta azt a sok képet, amik fel voltak töltve. Sosem használta a közösségi oldalakat, és valahogy nem számított rá, hogy valaha ennyire imád majd posztolgatni.  
  
Rengeteg kép volt arról, hogy Victor kutyáját ölelgeti. Persze, érthető, hiszen ő elvesztette az övét, hogyne örülne neki, hogy végre társasága van. Sok kép volt az edzésekről, az orosz Yurival tucat képet látott, amint együtt mosolyogva pózoltak. Még Georgival és Milával is akadtak közös képek. Igazán elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy Milával kipróbálták a közös korcsolyázást. De amint meglátta a kép alá írt szöveget, leesett, hogy Mila nagyon szerette volna, ha igazi táncostól tanul.  
  
Reflexszerűen átlépett Victor profiljára, hogy végignézze az ott lévő képeket.  
  
– Oh, te jó ég… – nyögte ki, amikor rájött, hogy szinte minden fotón magát látja. Vagyis… – Ez tényleg én vagyok? – suttogta magában. – Ez… Victor régi kosztümje.  
  
Beleborzongott a látványba. Egy másik Yuuri, fekete, köves kosztümben, a jég közepén kirívó pózban… Hol volt neki valaha ennyi önbizalma, és csábító énje? Tovább nézelődött a képek között, és itt is elég sok edzői képet fedezett fel. Sőt, úgy nézett ki, elég sokat ő maga fotózhatott a korcsolyázó Victorról, amiért minden rajongó megveszett. Victorral nagyon jó barátok lehettek. Az orosz Yuri sok közös képet készített róluk edzés közben, illetve még az is dokumentálva volt, amint a lelátón ülnek valakiért izgulva.  
  
Konkrétan Victor magánéletéről nem látott sok képet, de néhányon egyedül szerepelt elgondolkodva, vagy pedig az óceán partján sétáltatta a kutyáját. Végül olyan téli fotónál kötött ki, amin Victor parton állt, és kitartotta a gyűrűs kezét.  
  
 **v-nikiforov**  
Oroszország, Szentpétervár  
  
  
 **y-katsuki, phichit+chu, christophe-gc, mickey-chrispino, JJleroy!15, otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky és** további **65 643 személy**  
 **v-nikiforov** Élet & szerelem ♥ #wedding #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki #StPetersburg  
  
Az összes (10 492) hozzászólás  
 **v-nikiforov** Yuuri ellopta a telefonomat, nem figyeltem…  
 **y-katsuki** Gratulálok, jó? :D  
 **yuri-plisetsky** majd szólj öreg, mikor lesz az esküvő, majd valahogy kibírom… bízom benne, hogy nem cseszitek el a menüt  
 **phichit+chu** még mindig nem tudom felfogni, hogy hamarosan elkel az agglegény… ^^  
  
Yuuri mosolyogva nézte idegen önmagát, amint megviccelte Victort, aztán bármennyire is kereste a titokzatos mennyasszony kilétét, nem találta. Nyilvánvalóan hasonló lehet, mint ő: egyáltalán nincsen közösségi oldalakon.  
  
Szomorúan hajtotta le a laptopot, és magához ölelte.  
  
Fájt ez az egész. Attól tartott, hogy majd rosszul lesz a képek látványától, és majd sokkot okoz. De nem. Inkább mérhetetlen fájdalmat, mert elvették tőle a szép emlékeket. Detroit, az iskola befejezése… A depresszió, hogy mit kezdjen az életével, jelenleg csak ezek az emlékek vannak meg. Vajon milyen érzés lehetett, amikor Victor eljött? Vajon meg fogja ezt valaha tudni…?  
  
Lerakta a laptopot, és összeszorított szemmel elbújt a takarója alatt. Hiába erőlködött, egy fikarcnyi emlék sem jutott eszébe. Összerázkódott, amikor odakinn valamit a földhöz vágtak. Legalább az ordibálás abbamaradt… már úgyis unta. A legbosszantóbb az volt az egészben, hogy lehet, róla kiabáltak.  
  
Végül rájött, hogy a legjobb terápia az lesz, ha gamer-kockává válik, és addig gyilkolja halommá a zombikat, amíg nem érzi jobban magát. Pár óra alatt három szintet lépett a láthatólag eléggé elhanyagolt játékkal. Észre sem vette, amikor valaki érkezett.  
  
– Te játszol? – kérdezte döbbenten Yuri. – Már azt sem tudom, mikor foglalkoztál ezzel utoljára.  
  
Yuuri még vadul kattintgatott, aztán sikerült elmentenie úgy, hogy nem halt meg. Félrerakta a gépet, és felpillantott a fiúra.  
  
– Gondoltam, szeretnél vacsorázni – nyújtotta oda a tálcát. Aztán tétován toporgott előtte. – Bocs… utálom, hogy ezzel baszogatlak… de eszedbe jutott már valami?  
  
Yuuri szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Semmi… totál úgy érzem magam, mint amikor öt év után hazajöttem, és semmi életkedvem nincsen – vallotta be. – Nem jut eszembe semmilyen program, amit Victor készített nekem… az sem, hogy egyáltalán az edzőm… és… semmi – fejezte be suttogva. – Nagyon pocsék érzés.  
  
– Sajnálom. Remélem, tudod, hogy azt is, amiért úgy rád rontottam a mosdóban Sochiban. – Yuri tétován leült az ágy szélére. – Sajátosan akartalak ösztönözni… Csak azt hiszem, nem úgy jött át.  
  
– Tudod, eléggé magam alatt voltam… Nem haragszom, ne aggódj – mosolygott rá Yuuri, és elvett egy pirogot a tálcáról. Mielőtt beleharapott, rettegve kérdezte meg azt, ami már nagyon foglalkoztatta. – Mondd… Yuri… Tudsz te valamit arról, hogy az ISU megkereste volna Victort, és ebből lett bármi baj?  
  
– Úgy tudom, hogy nem. – Yuri elég őszintének tűnt. – Victor maga jelentette nekik az esetet, hogy edzés közben baleset történt. Az ISU tudja, hogy az ugrásaid nem tökéletesek, így egyáltalán nem vonták kétségbe Victor szavait, amikor ezt mondta. – Yuri nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta. – Ugye tudod, hogy nagy baromságot csináltál? – Yuuri erre elég rondán nézett. – Jó, nyilván nem én vagyok az első, aki ezért letol. Na mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy ne parázz ezen, nincsen semmi gond. Hmm… – Yuri előhúzta a telefonját. – Csinálhatunk egy közös szelfit? A rajongóid halálra aggódják magukat, mi van veled. Már engem őrjítenek meg vele…  
  
– Honnét tudják? – kérdezett rá Yuuri. – Nem olvashatok híreket, csak azért kérdezem.  
  
– Jah, ne is – bólogatott bőszen Yuri. – Egyébként Victor írta ki Twitteren, hogy baleset ért. Odaírta, hogy fel fogsz épülni… De írták, hogy amíg nem látnak rólad képet, nem hiszik el – nevetett fel.  
  
– Nem nézek ki valami fotogénnek… inkább fáradtnak. A fejem is be van még kötve, jó lesz ez így? – aggódott Yuuri, mire a fiú rögtön leintette.  
  
– Jaj, hagyd már! – Yuri gyorsan megigazította a haját, és kitartotta a karját a telefonnal. – Csak mosolyogj… így ni! – Yuri lelkesen megmutatta a képet, miután alápötyögött pár dolgot.  
  
– Nem is olyan szörnyű – jegyezte meg Yuuri, és közben nézte, mik szerepelnek a kép alatt. – Mi az, hogy Katsudonnal? Ez… én vagyok?  
  
– Mert így hívlak, ez nekem a beceneved. Te pedig Yuriónak hívsz.  
  
– Ó, értem. Bocsánat… akkor hívjalak így?  
  
– Már épp szólni akartam, hogy megőrülök a Yurizásodtól – morogta, és el akarta venni a telefont a kezéből, de Yuuri nem hagyta. – Mi az?  
  
– Nem, semmi… csak néztem a hastageket, és hogy engem is, meg Victort is megjelölted. – Yurio nem szólt semmit sem, hanem elrakta a telefont. – Még kérdezni akartam valamit… csak szerintem nem fogsz rá válaszolni.  
  
– Miért vagy benne olyan biztos? Simán elmondok mindent, amit úgy gondolom, hogy nem gáz. Azt akarom, hogy emlékezz!  
  
– Napok óta hallgatom, hogy kiabáltok egymással. Egy szót sem értek… valami baj van amúgy? – Yurio tekintete elsötétült, és zavarában megdörzsölte a halántékát. – Csak tudni szeretném, hogy miattam kiabáltok-e…  
  
– Nem, nem rólad volt szó. – Yurio nagy levegőt vett. – Hanem róla. Nem tudok rá hatni, bármit teszek, pedig mindent megpróbáltam. Még a zsarolással is… Nah, hát ott akadt ki igazán.  
  
– Miért kell rá hatni…? – kérdezte Yuuri értetlenül.  
  
– Katsudon… mióta baleseted volt, a jégpálya közelébe sem megy – felelte csendesen Yurio.  
  
Yuuri torka elszorult, és pillanatokig úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt.  
  
– Ó, a francba.  
  
– Az a gond, hogy mivel az edződ is, így feleannyit gyakorol a versenyekre. – Yuri rögtön elkezdett kalimpálni a kezével. – Neee, ne is gondolj rá! Nem hibáztatlak! De ha valaki egyszerre versenyző és edző is, nincs annyi ideje. Ezért kéne, hogy minden percet kihasználjon, és készüljön a következő versenyre.  
  
– Esetleg beszélhetnék vele…? – kérdezte Yuuri, és igyekezte magát túltenni az ijedtségen. A lelke mélyén érezte, hogy rettentően aggódik Victorért.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy most szerintem nem arról van szó, hogy folytatja-e vagy sem a korcsolyázást. – Yurio megint sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét. – Yakovval beszéltem ma erről, szerinte akut stressz reakcióról van szó, volt már hozzá szerencséje más korcsolyázóval. Én még sosem láttam, hogy egy korcsolyás társamat baleset érje, de el sem tudom képzelni, Victor mit élhetett át, amikor téged látott elesni.  
  
– Istenem… – suttogta Yuuri, és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogyan tette tönkre Victor karrierjét ezzel az egésszel.  
  
– Úgy tudom, hamarosan jégre léphetsz – mondta Yurio már lelkesebben –, így majd Victort rá tudod venni, hogy gyakoroljon. Régen ő vett rá téged, hogy folytasd, most te fogod rávenni, hogy korcsolyázzon. Pár nap múlva mész az orvoshoz, nem? – Yuuri bólintott. – Na, akkor majd kiderül, mikortól korcsolyázhatsz.  
  
– És akkor ha én jégre mehetek, akkor szerinted Victor is velem tart.  
  
Yurio bőszen bólogatott.  
  
– Egy edzőnek az a dolga, nem?  
  
Yuuri úgy gondolta, azért nem lesz ez ilyen egyszerű.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Néhány nappal később közeledett az aktuális kontroll. Yuuri tudta, hogy semmitől sem kéne tartania, de aggódott. A varratszedésről persze szó sem volt – az még legalább egy hét –, de a kórház rossz érzést keltett, és az volt az igazság, hogy olyannal akart menni, aki nem megy igen hamar az agyára, vagy mondja meg, mit tegyen, meg hogyan viselkedjen. És Minako pont ilyen volt.  
  
– Holnap délelőtt elkísérlek az orvoshoz – mondta Minako, és újabbat hörpintett a poharából.  
  
Szerencsére Yuuri jól gyógyult, így nem volt már teljesen ágyhoz kötve, és ott volt a közös vacsora, ahol láthatta Victort és Yuriót is. Minako ritkán csatlakozott hozzájuk, de most határozottan látta köztük a szakadékot az asztal helyén, ahogy két oldalán ültek.  
  
– Minako-sensei, én inkább Victorral szeretnék menni.  
  
A francba, ezt hangosan mondta. A hatás viszont igen érdekesnek ígérkezett. Legalább most kiderül, hogy Minako tényleg Victort hibáztatja a baleset miatt.  
  
Minako rögtön félrenyelte a rizsborát, és köhögve próbált túllenni a fulladáson, Yurio pedig elrejtette a karja mögött kárörvendő mosolyát. Victor, nos, hát… elég döbbent arcot vágott. Mintha a katsudonba valami nem oda illő került volna.  
  
– Miért akarsz vele menni? – kérdezte Minako, újabb köhögési roham után.  
  
Yuuri épp nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de döbbenetére Victor tekintete dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Igen, Minako, miért is ne jöhetne velem? – érdeklődött fagyosan Victor.  
  
– Biztos alkalmas vagy a feladatra? – kérdezett vissza Minako. Nem csoda, hogy ilyen bátor volt, már elég sok pohárka rizsbort tudhatott le.  
  
– Úgy látom, jobban alkalmasabb vagyok, ha Yuuri megbízik bennem.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hiszen tudjuk, kije is vagy valójában.  
  
– A mije vagyok, Minako? – kérdezett rá őszinte érdeklődéssel Victor. Minako kitátotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán végül csendben maradt. – Az edzője, és nekem kellene találkoznom az orvosával.  
  
Mindannyian Yuurira néztek, aki hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon.  
  
– Minako-sensei, nekem túl sok lenne az, ahogy viselkednél – mondta végül. Minako dühösen lecsapta a poharát, és távozott az asztaltól. – Tényleg téged hibáztat a balesetért – suttogta Yuuri keserűen a nyilvánvalót. Victor bólintott. – Majd megenyhül… remélem.  
  
– Sosem tartott megfelelő edzőnek, szerinte csak kifogást kerestem a szünetre – sóhajtotta Victor.  
  
– Átkozott banya – morogta Yurio, mire Victor elég csúnyán nézett rá. Elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta halkan Yuuri. – Hiszen az én hibám.  
  
– Hagyjuk, Yuuri. Nem akarom, hogy elrontsa a hangulatot. – Victor furcsán mosolygott rá, és Yuuri tudta, hogy valami olyasmit fog mondani, ami meglepő lesz. – Szeretném, ha eljönnél velem az onsenbe, és együtt fürdenénk.  
  
– Te megleszel? – kérdezte Yuuri az orosz fiútól, és remélte, hogy nem vörösödött el, csak érezte, hogy a meleg felkúszik az arcára.  
  
Minden lehetőséget meg kell ragadni, hogy minél több időt töltsön Victorral. Akkor az emlékek is előbb-utóbb vissza fognak térni, és nem fogja magát úgy érezni, mint egy idegroncs.  
  
Yurio dühösen csapta le a kanalát.  
  
– Tizenhét éves vagyok, Yu-tópia extragyors netjével szerinted nem tudok mit kezdeni? Katsudon, ne akassz ki. Elleszek. Otabekkel úgyis csomó megbeszélnivalóm van.  
  
– Otabek? – kérdezte Yuuri értetlenül, ahogy Victorra nézett.  
  
– A kazahsztáni Otabek. – Victor felkelt az asztaltól, kezet nyújtott Yuuri felé, és felhúzta. – Ő és Yuri már jó ideje barátok. Akkor velem tartasz? – kérdezett rá Victor kételkedve.  
  
– Persze! – bólintott Yuuri. – Csak Phichittel a maratoni beszélgetésünket még nem tudtuk le, úgyhogy majd utánad megyek, oké? – Victor rámosolygott, és otthagyta őket. Yurio olyan furcsán nézett. – Mi az?  
  
– Áh, semmi – vigyorgott, aztán ő is távozott.  
  
Yuuri mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Utálom, hogy mindenki minden tud, csak én nem – motyogta az üres helyiségnek.  
  
Phichitet nem is volt olyan nehéz lerázni, mint eleinte gondolta, mert a barátja mihelyst meghallotta, hogy Yuuri hova igyekszik, nem akarta sokáig feltartani.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit csodálkozol, Yuuri – magyarázta Phichit vidáman –, mindenki szeretné, hogy emlékezz. És sok időt töltöttél Victorral.  
  
– Igen, tudom. – Yuuri inkább nem említette azt a barátjának, hogy úgy érzi, mintha kezdene részéről kicsit több lenni a barát fogalom, mint ahogyan azt mások képzelik. – Amúgy ne aggódj, az orvos eddig csupa bíztató dolgot mondott. Ha szerencsém van, holnap azt mondja, hamarosan jégre léphetek! Persze addig lehet, megint sokat kell pihennem… Mi az, Phichit?  
  
Yuurit már bosszantotta, hogy annyit vigyorog.  
  
– Nem, semmi. Lehet, mondanom kellett volna, de Victor mindig mindent elmond ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Oh. Nem tudtam – motyogta Yuuri. – Gondolom, mindenki őt zaklatja a válaszokért, mi van velem, igaz?  
  
– Hát persze! Ez csak természetes, mert ő…  
  
– Az edzőm, tudom – vágta rá Yuuri.  
  
– Mondjuk ettől függetlenül is mindig zaklatom, mi van veled – nevetett Phichit. – Na de akkor menjél! Holnap legalább írj, mi volt, oké? Ha nem beszélünk, majd keresem Victort!  
  
– Sejtettem…  
  
Yuuri mihelyst lecsukta a laptopot, minden bátorsága elillant, hogy Victor után menjen.  
  
Még mindig félt a közelében lenni, de aztán újra végiggondolta a dolgot. Nem, nem félt, hanem tényleg a közelében _akart_ lenni. Eleinte valóban tartott tőle, a kórházban is, és az utána lévő napokban, de most a lelke egy része emlékezett rá, hogy közeli barátok voltak, így minél több időt akart vele tölteni.  
  
Victor azt mondta múltkor a gyűrűre, hogy már nem boldog, tehát az a bizonyos menyasszony valószínű nem fog itt felbukkanni, akkor miért ne barátkozhatna vele? Bár Yuuri tartott tőle, hogy ebből a helyzetből több fog alakulni, mint barátság. Régen néha eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy Victor több lehetne számára, mint egy barát. Vajon Victor tudja, hogy Detroitban volt férfi élettársa…? Minden bizonnyal elég sokat tudhat róla… Ha menyasszony nincsen képben, akkor meg miért rágódik ezen? De a gyűrűjét hordja… Nem, hagyjuk ezt.  
  
Oké, bátorság. Yuuri elpakolt még pár dolgot, amivel húzhatta az időt, aztán Victor után indult. Gépiesen lassan vetkőzött le, és még lassabban rakta kosárba a ruháit. Victor biztosan tudta, hogy Phichittel milyen sokat szoktak beszélgetni, nyilván nem haragszik, ha megvárakoztatják.  
Remegő lábakkal járta végig a helyiségeket, valahogy sejtette, hogy a külső medencében lesz. És valóban, Victor ott ült, elgondolkodva bámulta a víz felszínét, fején a törölközővel. Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha áram rázta volna meg, és hirtelen eszébe jutott az, ami talán élete legfontosabb emléke lehetett.  
  
Victor csodálkozva pillantott fel rá, amikor beült mellé a medencébe.  
  
– Yuuri? Történt valami?  
  
– Én… én emlékszem, hogy itt mondtad, hogy az edzőm leszel. Sőt… azt hiszem, elég sok minden eszembe jutott. – Yuuri érezte, hogy elvörösödik. – Eros programot adtad nekem…? Igen, ez volt a neve… és uh, valamit mondtál a csábító oldalamról.  
  
Victort most először látta igazán elmosolyodni.  
  
– Hogy a Föld kerekén senki nem ismeri az igazi Erosod, Yuuri. A csábító oldaladról, aminek még te sem vagy tudatában. – Victor közelebb jött hozzá, kezével megemelte Yuuri állát, aki hirtelen lélegezni is elfelejtett. – Mindig is meg volt a képességed a győzelemhez, de az önbizalomhiány miatt sosem sikerült. Én segítettem abban…  
  
– Hogy magabiztosnak érezzem magam! – vágott közbe Yuuri. – El sem hiszem, hogy emlékszem ezekre! Azért azt nem mondanám, hogy el is tudnám korcsolyázni a programot, de… Megnézhetném?  
  
– Azért még maradhatnánk egy kicsit? – érdeklődött Victor. – Már eléggé hiányzott ez.  
  
Yuuri mosolyogva bólintott, és a medence szélének támaszkodott, lehunyta a szemét, hagyta, hogy az újonnan visszaszerzett emlékek elárasszák őt. Volt valami zavaró… nem éppen zavaró, de olyan dolog, amire csak most figyelt fel. A vonzalom. Mégpedig Victor iránt.  
  
Az előbb úgy érezte, meg kell csókolnia. Honnan a fenéből jött ez? Nem lenne rossz dolog igaz, de letámadni valakit, akit nem is ismer… vagy mégis? Hogy is van ez? Mindegy…  
  
Talán egy órára rá sikerült elhagyni a remek onsent, és Yuurival már ott ültek Victor széles ágyán. Yuuri úgy várta a laptop betöltését, mint a kisgyerek a karácsonyt. Végül a videó is betöltött, Victor azt választotta, amit Chugoku, Shikoku, és Kyushu Bajnokságon futott.  
  
– Én… nem tudom, mit mondjak – nyögte ki Yuuri, miután végignézte azt a másik Yuurit. – Örülök, hogy emlékszek rá, de nem hiszem, hogy el tudnám korcsolyázni… Ez annyira más, mint ahogyan most korcsolyáznék.  
  
– Nem is azért mutattam. Gondoltam, ez nem árthat, és hátha több emléked is beindul tőle. – Yuuri fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét. – Nem dőlsz le kicsit?  
  
Yuuri nem is emlékezett rá, hogy elaludt, csak arra, milyen hamar felriadt. Álmában Victor homlokon csókolta, és csalódottan pillantott körbe, amikor rá kellett jönnie, ez csak álom volt. A fenébe is… akarta, hogy Victor _úgy_ érjen hozzá. Nem értette, mikor kezdődött el ez az egész, de féltékeny volt arra a titokzatos menyasszonyra, és Victorból is többet akart.  
  
– Szerintem most jobb lesz, ha… visszamegyek a szobámba.  
  
– Rendben, jó éjszakát! – köszönt el mosolyogva Victor.  
  
Yuuri éppen hogy nem szaladva menekült el a szobájába.  
  
Másnap esedékes volt az a bizonyos kontroll. Amikor megérkeztek a kért időpontra, az orvos boldogan fogadta őket.  
  
– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Akimoto – köszöntötte kézfogással Victor a férfit.  
  
– Üdv – biccentett mosolyogva. – Hogy van?  
  
– A körülményekhez képest jól – viszonozta Victor szomorkás mosollyal a gesztust.

  
Yuuri feszülten figyelte őket, mert szokatlannak tűnt, hogy az orvosa másért jobban aggódik, mint a betegéért. Victor végig csendesen ácsorgott a vizsgálóban, amíg Akimoto megvizsgálta, és kicserélte a fején kötést. Elégedetten hümmögött, miközben elmagyarázta, hogy a varratokat még nem fogják fogják kiszedni, de ahogy látja, pár napon belül jégre mehet. Fejfájás még jelentkezhet, de ha szédülést vagy bármit észlel, akkor nyugton kell maradnia. A csuklóját is megnézte, de azon még maradt a kötés, majd a következő alkalomkor kell cserélni, mert akkorra kiderül, milyen súlyos is volt valójában a ficam.  
  
Yuuri végig azon töprengett, vajon mikor lesz két perc, amikor Akimotóval kettesben maradhat. Szerencsére Victor volt az, aki a telefont intézte.  
  
– Egy pillanat, taxit hívok – vette elő Victor a telefonját, hogy félrevonuljon beszélni, miután kiléptek a folyosóra.  
  
Yuuri már várta ezt, és gyorsan Akimotóhoz fordult.  
  
– Tudom, hogy maga az én orvosom, de azért lenne kérdésem.  
  
– Mivel kapcsolatban? – kérdezett rá Mr. Akimoto, de amikor követte Yuuri pillantását, rögtön megértette. – Á, sejtem.  
  
– Mióta a baleset történt, egyáltalán nem korcsolyázott. Tudom, hogy ez még nem olyan sok idő… de én aggódom. – Yuuri figyelte, hogy Victor próbálja elmagyarázni a diszpécsernek angolul, mi a helyzet, és milyen humorosan gesztikulált hozzá. – Hatszoros világbajnok, amint sosem megy a jégre… Szörnyű érzés. – Yuuri aztán visszanézett Akimotóra. – Szeretném tudni, mit tudok tenni érte.  
  
– Nos, mivel pár napon belül jégre léphet, úgy gondolom, hogy minden trükköt be kell vetnie ahhoz, hogy őt is a jégre bírja. – Akimoto alaposan meggondolta, mit mondjon. – Ha készségesen csatlakozni fog, és gyakorolni kezd, akkor tényleg csak az kellett, hogy lássa, ön is jól van. Viszont ha többről van szó – értem ezen a traumát – akkor több idő kell neki, hogy visszatérjen a jégre.  
  
– Az edzője szerint akut stressz reakcióról van szó.  
  
– Igen, valószínűleg. – Akimoto vetett egy pillantást a rezgő telefonjára, és kinyomta. – Azt javaslom, minél hamarabb térjenek vissza a régi rutinhoz, az edzésekhez, a közös programokhoz, ez segít abban, hogy ne gondolkodjon azon, mi történt. A visszatérő rémálmok is utalhatnak erre.  
  
– Nem tudom, vannak-e rémálmai – tette hozzá Yuuri. – De majd kiderítem.  
  
– Ha nem javulna az állapota, keressen fel, rendben? – Yuuri bólintott. – Most már mennem kell, a következő kontrollon találkozunk!  
  
– Mindent köszönök!  
  
Yuuri megfordult, hogy szóljon Victornak, de ő közben befejezte a beszélgetést, így beleütközött.  
  
– Hoppá. – Victor jól szórakozott ügyetlenségén. – Ne haragudj, nem láttalak.  
  
– Mindjárt itt a taxi. Sikerült mindent megbeszélnetek?  
  
– Igen, és már alig várom, hogy a jégre lépjek! Pár nap, el sem hiszem. – Mindketten elindultak a kórház kijárata felé. – Ugye edzőmként te is velem tartasz?  
  
Victor átkarolta a vállát, és ismét rámosolygott.  
  
– Persze! Mondd a taxisnak, hogy előbb tegyen le minket. Vehetnénk jégkrémet!  
  
– Annak örülnék – mosolygott vissza Yuuri, de aggódott, mert már kezdte észrevenni azokat a jeleket, amikor Victornak nem teljesen őszinte a mosolya. És ez az a pillanat volt.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Pár nappal később Yuuri fejfájással tért nyugovóra, ami miatt a fél éjszakát forgolódással töltötte. Már délután érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, estére pedig rájött, ez az, ami dugába tudja dönteni a holnapi jégre lépést. Vacsorára az aggódó tekintetek kereszttüzében csak keveset tudott enni, és amikor Victor közös fürdőzésre hívta, inkább azt is visszautasította, hogy hamar ledőljön pihenni. Mindenkit megnyugtatott, hogy jól van, csupán kicsit fáj a feje. Az orvos is említette ezt, nekik is mondta, hogy ne aggódjanak, majd kialudja magát.  
  
Az éjszaka közepén rápillantott a telefonjára, és rájött, hogy még nagyon messze a reggel. Éjjel két óra öt perc. Sóhajtva dobta le magáról a takarót, és felült az ágyban.  
  
Az orvosa múltkor elmagyarázta, hogy lesznek napok, amikor hiába szedi a gyógyszereket, a feje akkor is tompán fájni fog. Figyelmeztették, hogy ne vegyen be többet az előírtál, még ha túl van a négy órán, és állítólag ez nem is fog gyakran előfordulni. De a fejfájás nem akart múlni, aludni pedig így nem tudott.  
  
A laptopja felé pillantott, és azon töprengett, vajon melyik játékkal játszhat megállás nélkül reggelig? Jó kérdés… Addig elmegy a mosdóba, és kitalálja.  
  
Yuuri kissé kóvályogva botorkált ki a folyosóra, mielőtt a mosdóba ért volna, azért bepillantott a mellette lévő szobába. Victor Makkachinnal együtt aludt a takaró alatt.  
  
Pár percig időzött az ajtóban, aztán sóhajtva elindult oda, ahová igyekezett. Dolga végeztével belenézett a tükörbe, és egy elég megviselt Yuuri nézett vissza rá. A kötést a homlokán még mindig nem tudta megszokni, igazítania kellett rajta, mert a forgolódástól rendesen elmozdult. A szeme alatti sötét karikák és a csapzott haja árulkodtak róla, hogy mennyire fáradt.  
  
Még egyszer arcot mosott, megigazította a kötést, és igyekezett kezdeni valamit a hajával, hogy úgy összességben javítson a kinézetén. Bár nem mintha érdekelt volna bárkit is az éjszaka kellős közepén.  
  
Zajt hallott az ajtóból, és ijedtében beejtette a törölközőt a mosdóba. El kellett telnie pár másodpercnek, hogy rájöjjön, Makkachin kaparja a fürdő ajtaját.  
  
– Mi az, mit szeretnél…? – kérdezte tőle fáradtan, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót. Makkachin nyöszörgött, és ugrált, ahogy meglátta őt. – Nem értem, mit ak…  
  
Yuuri nem tudta befejezni, amit akart, mert a kutyus a foga közé fogta a pizsamanadrágjának szárát, és húzni kezdte. Nyár derekán csak vékony nadrágot viselt, úgyhogy megérezte Makkachin fogainak nyomait.  
  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte rémülten, ahogy Makkachin eltökélten vonszolni akarta maga után. – Ne, ne csináld… megyek már!  
  
Yuuri tényleg megijedt, mi baj lehet, ahogyan Makkachint követte a szobája felé. Amint a kutyus beszaladt Victor mellé, megtorpant, mert a félhomályban csak az alvó alakot látta a takaró alatt. Makkachin viszont visszaszaladt hozzá, és újra húzni kezdte a nadrágszárát, hogy jöjjön be a szobába. Yuuri mihelyst bentebb jött, már rájött, mi történik.  
  
Victor álmában forgolódott, miközben belegabalyodott a takaróba, és ezüst haja nedvesen tapadt a homlokára, ahogy leizzadt egy rossz rémálom foglyaként.  
  
– Yuuri, ne… – motyogta álmában.  
  
Yuuri érezte, hogy ledermed, amikor rájött, miről szólhat az a rémálom. Makkachin újra megrángatta a nadrágját, az kellő bátorságot adott neki, hogy megmozduljon, és odaszaladjon hozzá. Felmászott a széles ágy üres, jobb oldalára, és óvatosan megrázta Victor vállát.  
  
– Ébredj! Ez csak egy rémálom – mondogatta halkan. A szíve összeszorult, amikor meglátta az ablakon beszűrődő fényben, hogy Victor arca nedves. Yuuri nagyot nyelt, és igyekezte háttérbe szorítani a bűntudatot. Ezért az egészért ő a hibás…  
  
Victor nem ébredt fel, ezért Yuuri óvatosan odanyúlt, és kisöpörte az izzadt tincseket a férfi szeméből, aztán tenyerét az arcára simította, hogy szelíden megpaskolja. Victor erre viszont rögtön felriadt, és megragadta a csuklóját.  
  
– Yuuri…? Azt hittem… – suttogta megtörten –, hogy nem kelsz fel… és…  
  
– Shh, Victor! – próbálta megnyugtatni. – Jól vagyok, nincsen semmi baj.  
  
– De annyi volt a vér… – magyarázta Victor kétségbeesetten, közben elengedte Yuurit, hogy kezét a szájára szorítsa. Könnyek csorogtak végig az arcán, Yuuri úgy érezte, mindjárt megszakad a szíve. – Nem tudtál felkelni… és én…  
  
– Victor, csak rémálmod volt! – Yuuri megszorította Victor hideg kezeit. – Érzed? Tényleg itt vagyok, nincsen semmi bajom.  
  
Victor most már kezdett megnyugodni, keze elernyedt a szorításában. Yuuri megnyugodva engedte ki a levegőt, amit eddig benntartott, és remegő kézzel húzta fel Victor álláig a takarót.  
  
– Nem akarok egyedül maradni… – motyogta Victor fájdalmas hangon.  
  
– Akkor itt maradok melletted, jó? – Yuuri most bátrabban nyúlt oda Victor homlokához, hogy félresöpörje a haját. Victor hitetlenkedve nézett fel rá, ezért inkább úgy tett, ahogy mondta. – Tényleg itt maradok. – Megigazította a mellette lévő párnákat, oldalára feküdt, közvetlen Victorral szemben. – Látod? – Victor tekintete ellágyult, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és szinte azonnal visszaaludt. Yuuri figyelte az ’oly sebezhető arcot, miközben azon töprengett, mennyire más, mint ahogy eddig látta. – Ezzel csak az a gond, hogy én meg rohadtul nem tudok aludni – sóhajtotta.  
  
Felkelt az ágyból, Makkachin abban a percben megindult felé, Yuuri morcosan tartotta fel a kezét.  
  
– Ne aggódj, nem szegem meg a gazdádnak tett ígéretemet! Csak a laptopomért megyek vissza. Ne tépd szét a pizsamanadrágomat, kérlek – morogta.  
  
Átsietett a laptopért, mielőtt Makkachinnak elfogy a türelme, és miután talált a laptop töltőnek helyet, visszabújt az ágyba. Mindkét szobaajtót becsukta, eléggé egyértelművé téve bárki erre tévedőnek, hogy egy szobában alszanak. Vajon mit gondolnak róla, ha rájönnek? Valahogy már nem érdekelte.  
  
Hányszor gondolkodott már el azon, hogy mi lenne, ha végre Victor észrevenné? Vagy legalább barátok lennének? Végre elérkezett a pillanat az életében. Ha ő az, aki Victort megvigasztalja egy rossz rémálom után – amiről végül is ő tehet –, abban nincs semmi rossz.  
  
Makkachin nézte őket az ajtónál, és miután arra jutott, hogy Yuuri biztosan nem megy sehová, felugrott az ágy végébe, hogy ott összegömbölyödjön. Yuuri – amíg várt a játék betöltésére – elgondolkodott rajta kicsit, vajon hogyhogy nem megy oda Victorhoz, de aztán belelendült a gyilkolásba.  
  
Már bőven kivilágosodott odakint, mire Yuuri rájött, hogy most érkezett el az idő arra, hogy ledőljön kicsit. Mielőtt kikapcsolta a laptopot, látta, hogy már reggel hét van. Victor hátat fordítva mélyen aludt, és szerencsére az éjszaka alatt egyáltalán nem ébredt fel.  
  
Yuuri a homlokát dörzsölve tette félre a gépet és a szemüvegét. A fejfájás egyáltalán nem csillapodott, sőt, mintha egyre erősebbé válna. Kimerülten dőlt le Victor mellé, és örült, hogy a fáradtág végre győz, és tud aludni kicsit.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor lassan ébredezni kezdett, kezével az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott telefon után kutatott. Rápillantott, ami azt mutatta, hogy bőven elmúlt kilenc óra. Jól elaludt, de legalább napok óta először érezte úgy, hogy pihent is valamit. Még mindig nem tartottak edzéseket – bár Yurio már nagyon szeretett volna vele gyakorolni –, úgyhogy semmi sem kötelezte arra, hogy felkeljen.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, aztán átfordult a másik oldalára, és reflexszerűen kinyújtotta a karját az ágy üres része felé. A karja viszont nem az ágy sima felületére érkezett, hanem valakire. Ijedtében még a lélegzete is elakadt, amikor a közel húsz centire alvó Yuurival találta szembe magát.  
Lassan felült az ágyban, és körbe nézve próbálta kitalálni, mi történhetett.  
  
Makkachin az ágy végében feküdt, és most lelkesen csóválta a farkát, amikor ránézett. Aztán az ágy másik felére pillantott, attól tartva, hogy a látomás eltűnik. Yuuri viszont nem mozdult, az oldalán aludt, bekötött karja az óriási párnák egyikén pihent, a fejétől nem messze pedig a laptopja feküdt rajta a szemüveggel.  
  
Victornak kezdett valami derengeni az éjszakáról… _Ó, ne._ Azt hitte, álmodik, amikor az egyik Yuuri véresen feküdt a jégpályán, míg a másik azt bizonygatta mellette, hogy nincsen semmi baj, és mellette marad. Sosem ébresztette a fel a rémálmaival… Mi történhetett, vajon hogy kerülhetett ide Yuuri?  
  
Victor odafordult hozzá, és törökülésbe helyezkedett. Halvány mosollyal figyelte, ahogy Yuuri alszik, belegondolva, mennyire hiányzott ez már. Ujjaival végigsimította a kötés alatt a homlokát, és éppen csókot akart lopni, mikor Yuuri hangosan felszusszant.  
  
– Ébren vagy…? – kérdezte halkan Victor, miután már másodjára ijedt meg reggel.  
  
– Nem igazán… – motyogta Yuuri.  
  
– Mikor mentél aludni?  
  
– Hétkor – suttogta.  
  
– Este…? – kérdezett rá Victor, de valahogy számított rá, hogy mi lesz a válasz.  
  
– Nem… hanem most. Reggel hét. – Yuuri fáradtan felnézett rá. – Egész éjszaka nem tudtam aludni.  
  
Most már érthető, hogyan kötött ki nála. Yuuri összeszorította a szemét, és halk nyögés hagyta el a száját. Victor ijedten érintette meg a kézfejével Yuuri nyirkos arcát.  
  
– Rosszul vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, de nem érezte, hogy Yuurinak láza lenne.  
  
– Nem… csak a fejem… Nagyon fáj.  
  
Victor szinte nem értette, mit mond. Yuurinak tényleg nagy fájdalmai lehettek, ha alig volt képes angolul beszélni.  
  
– Máskor már ilyenkor bevetted a reggeli gyógyszereidet… Remélem, a köztük lévő fájdalomcsillapító hatni fog. – Victor gyorsan kikelt az ágyból. – Mindjárt jövök.  
  
Victor amint kinyitotta az ajtót, Makkachin lelkesen kiszaladt, mintha azt hinné, a gazdái innentől kezdve ismét együtt lennének. Yuuri szobájában hamar megtalálta, amikre szüksége volt, még az ottfelejtett vizes kulacsot is.  
  
– Gyere, segítek – mondta, amint visszaért hozzá, és segített Yurinak felülni.  
  
– Istenem, szétmegy… a fejem – nyöszörögte Yuuri, bal kezét a halántékára szorította, és nekidőlt Victornak.  
  
– Ha estére nem múlik el, beviszlek a kórházba – döntött Victor. Először bátortalanul átkarolta Yuurit, de miután nem ő szólt semmit sem, fejét a vállának támasztotta. – Dr. Akimoto említette, hogy előfordulhatnak még ilyenek, de ha nem hatnak a gyógyszereid, ez nem maradhat így.  
  
Átadta Yuurinak a gyógyszereket, aki kissé ügyetlenül le tudta őket nyelni a vízzel együtt. Victor szíve vérzett… nem akarta elengedni Yuurit. Hosszú ideje nem volt lehetősége magához ölelni, és ez most annyira jól esett.  
  
– Ne, még ne – szólt rá Yuuri halkan. Victor hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Vajon emlékszik valamire…? Vagy tényleg jól esik neki, hogy ilyen közel lehet hozzá? Vagy… – Nem akarok hányni – tette hozzá erőtlenül. Hát így végül is már érthető.  
  
Hosszú percekig ültek ott az óriási ágy közepén, amíg Yuuri meg nem mozdult, és Victor segítségével lassan vissza nem dőlt az ágyra.  
  
– Tehetek még érted valamit? – kérdezte Victor aggódva.  
  
– Csak maradj itt – suttogta Yuuri. – Nem akarok… egyedül lenni.  
  
– Itt maradok, ígérem.  
  
Victor úgy tett, ahogy mondta, miközben visszagondolt az éjszakára, hogy ugyanez történt, csak fordított felállásban. Miután Yuuri végre elaludt, még percekig ott ült mellette, mielőtt elszaladt volna valami harapnivalóért. Odakint szerencsére senkivel sem futott össze annyi időre, hogy feltartsák egy beszélgetés erejéig. Minden percet ki akart használni Yuuri közelében, és nem akarta a csalódást az arcán, amikor mégis felébred, ő pedig nem maradt mellette.  
  
Amint visszatért az ágyához, rájött, hogy felesleges volt ezen aggódni, Yuuri ugyanúgy, mozdulatlanul és mélyen aludt. Lerakta a tálcát az ágyra, és ismét törökülésbe helyezkedett, de a korgó gyomra most sem érdekelte.  
  
Mosolyogva megigazította Yuurin a vékony takarót, és ujjaival hátraseperte a sötét tincseket, aztán boldogan simította végig szerelme arcát. Még mindig megunhatatlan gesztus.  
  
Victor az elmúlt napok után most először érezte úgy, hogy végre jobb kedve van. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha Yuuri emlékezni fog a veszekedésre… csak arra, hogy ez a Yuuri nem húzódik el a közeledéseitől és az érintéseitől. És ez sokat jelentett.  
  
Ráadásul úgy tűnt, visszatérnek az emlékei, de a közös, vidám élmények, amiket együtt éltek meg. Lehetőség arra, hogy közel kerüljenek egymáshoz, mert ha a rossz emlékek is eszébe jutnak majd, Yuuri tudni fogja, hogy Victor még mindig ugyanúgy szereti, és az csak egy értelmetlen veszekedés volt.  
  
Victor teljesen elfeledkezett a reggelijéről, és megbűvölve nézte továbbra is a mélyen alvó Yuurit. Ismét meg akarta érinteni szerelmét, de az ajtóból hallatszott apró nesztől meggondolta magát. El kellett volna húznia az ajtót.  
  
– Ma elmarad az orosz kiabálóverseny – közölte Victor halkan.  
  
– Hát azt látom. – Yurio közelebb merészkedett, és úgy suttogta: – Lemaradtam valamiről? Nem akarsz mesélni valamit?  
  
– Nem gondolod, hogy az tizennyolcas karikás lenne? – Yurio arcából minden szín kifutott, mire Victor felnevetett. – Vicceltem, Yurio. Semmi sem történt.  
  
– Nem mintha érdekelne… – motyogta. – Szóval?  
  
– Egész éjszaka nem aludt – magyarázta Victor. Nehezére esett a vallomás, de tudta, hogy Yurio úgy sem nyugszik, ha nem tudja, mi történt kettejük között. – Rémálmom volt, aztán itt maradt mellettem. Reggelre viszont nagyon erős fejfájása lett, így bevette a gyógyszereket, és itt maradt. Remélem, estére elmúlik, és nem kell kórházba mennünk.  
  
Yurio nagyot nyelt.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyesmit… Az orvos nem azt magyarázta, hogy néha lesznek ilyenek? Normális ez, nem? – Victor bólogatott. – Jó. Túl fiatal vagyok ennyi idegeskedéshez – motyogta. – Ja, örömmel hallom, hogy használod a telefonodat. Már untam, hogy a titkárnőd vagyok. – Victor erre ismét halkan felnevetett. – Gondolom, most, hogy végre jobb a kedved, nem fogsz velem tartani a jégpályára, mi? Mellette akarsz maradni.  
  
– Persze, hogy mellette maradok – nézett csúnyán Victor, és az elfelejtett szendvicséhez nyúlt.  
  
– Örülök, hogy nem adtad fel. – Yurio rögtön mindkét kezét feltartotta. – Nem fogok több kiselőadást tartani, nem azért mondtam! Nah, elhúzok.  
  
– Yurio. – Victor hangja megállította a fiút az ajtóban. – Legyen melletted valaki, nem szeretem, ha egyedül edzel.  
  
Yurio komolyan bólintott, és Victor tudta, hogy nem kell aggódnia érte.  
  
Victor most már úgy vélte, itt az ideje, hogy megegye a kései reggelijét, aztán eldöntse, mivel tölti a nap további részét Yuuri mellett. Ha már Yuuriról van szó, megvárja az estét, hogy érzi magát, aztán konzultál Akimotóval. A fejfájások néha jelentkezhetnek, de elvileg, ha elmúlnak, nem akadályozhatják az edzést. Csak figyelnie kell rá, ha kicsit is jelentkezik fejfájás vagy szédülés, és akkor nincs több gyakorlás.  
  
Foglalkozott az edzéstervvel, válaszolt az e-mailekre, és még időt szakított Yuuri régi, edzések során felvett videóinak megnézéseire is. Írt Phichitnek, hogy mi a helyzet, és ne nagyon keresse Yuurit, mert ez az olyan napok egyike, amikor átalussza az egészet.  
  
A nap szinte teljesen elrepült, megint úgy kellett emlékeztetnie magát arra, hogy ideje valamit enni, mert már lassan este lesz. Yuuri álmában kétszer fordult meg, és úgy tűnt, nyugodtan alszik. Este hat felé kezdett el ébredezni, Victor éppen elmélyülten tanulmányozta az egyik edzés felvételét, amikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki mozgolódik.  
  
– Itt vagy – suttogta Yuuri, ahogy fáradtan felnézett rá. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, és nem igazán nézett kipihentnek.  
  
– Persze, hogy itt vagyok – mondta Victor, miközben félrerakta a laptopot. – Hogy vagy? Fejfájás?  
  
– Azt hiszem, elmúlt. – Felült, és hunyorogva az ablak felé fordult. – Mennyit aludtam…?  
  
– Mindjárt este hat. Hozzak valamit enni?  
  
– Megköszönném. Úgyis be kell vennem a gyógyszereket is. – Yuuri tétován felkelt az ágyról, Victor rögtön a segítségére sietett. – Bocs, ki kéne mennem a mosdóba. Jól vagyok, csak kissé kótyagos. Még mindig tudnék aludni.  
  
– Szerzek némi ennivalót, elkísérhetlek – ajánlkozott Victor, és gondolatban már bokán akarta rúgni magát, amiért ennyire nyomul.  
  
Csendben mentek ki a folyosóra, Victor elkísérte a mosdóig, aztán a konyhában felkapott pár katsudon pirogot a _„nesze, itt van, öreg, ne mondd, hogy nem teszek semmit sem”_ üzenet melletti tányérról. Mire visszaért, már Yuuri is végzett, és meglepetésére nem a saját szobájába tért vissza, hanem a közös ágyukra.  
  
– Phichit nem keresett? – kérdezte Yuuri aggódva. – Néha túlzásba tudja vinni, ha valakit el kell érni.  
  
– Megelőztem – vigyorgott Victor –, és mondtam neki, hogy ma mellőznie kell. – Victor átnyújtotta a gyógyszereket egy bögre teával. – Előbb vedd be ezeket.  
  
Yuuri bólintott, de végül csak egy pirogot sikerült lassan elrágnia. A többit a tányérral együtt félretolta, Victor pedig nem erőltette a dolgot, a lényeg, hogy azért sikerült valamit ennie.  
  
– Átkísérjelek a szobádba?  
  
– Nem, itt maradok.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte csodálkozva Victor.  
  
– Azért, hogy vigyázzak rád éjszaka – felelte egyszerűen Yuuri, aztán visszafeküdt, és hátat fordított a döbbent Victornak. – De előtte még alszok kicsikét.  
  
Victor örült, hogy Yuuri rögtön elfordult, mert így nem láthatta, mennyire elpirult.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuuri két nappal később mehetett a jégpálya közelébe, mert miután Victor beszélt Akimotóval, ő azt javasolta, várják meg a következő napot, és ha akkor sem jelentkezik a fejfájás, akkor korcsolyázhat. A második éjszakát is Victor mellett töltötte, és ez senkit sem zavart. Sőt, mondták, hogy amikor Victor megérkezett, már akkor együtt aludtak. Így Yuuri többet nem idegesítette magát a témával, hogy kit zavarhat ez.  
  
Victornak a két éjszaka alatt csak egyszer volt rémálma, és az sem olyan drasztikus, mint a múltkori. Yuuri tudta, hogy elég mélyen aludt, úgyhogy nagyon elcsodálkozott rajta, amiért rögtön felébredt Victor forgolódásaira.  
  
És most eljött a várva várt nap, Yuuri pedig nem tudott mozdulni a pálya széléről. Felvették a korcsolyákat, Victor már a jégen ácsorgott előtte, de Yuuri még nem gyűjtött kellő bátorságot a dologhoz.  
  
– Elhalasszuk? – kérdezte aggódva Victor, és a derekára kötötte a kabátját.  
  
Yuuri a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. – Mély levegőt vett. – Csak annyira hihetetlen, hogy végre itt vagyok. Annyit vártam rá, és most nem merek rálépni – nevetett. – Ne aggódj, jól vagyok, csak egy kis bátorság kell.  
  
– Azt adhatok.  
  
Victor előnyújtotta a kezét, Yuuri pedig megfogta, és hagyta, hogy a férfi a jégre vezesse. Yuurit elfogta a déjà vu érzés, amikor felnézett azokba a kék szemekbe de nem a jég miatt, hanem egy táncparkett miatt. Észre sem vette, hogy már métereket tettek meg.  
  
– Milyen érzés?  
  
– Furcsa… – Lefékeztek a pálya közepén, és Victor elengedte. Yuuri megint azon töprengett, vajon mekkora esélye lenne egy csókra, ha közelebb maradnak...? Ez már idegesítő, hogy mindig ezen jár az esze. Észrevette, hogy percekig hallgat. – Úgy értem, hogy azt kéne éreznem, mennyire szerencsétlenül korcsolyázom, de a testem szinte ordít, hogy kipróbáljak olyan dolgokat, amikre nem emlékszek.  
  
Victor felmutatta a mutatóujját.  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, nem ugorhatsz. Még csak duplát sem. A mai napnak az a lényege, hogy újra megismerkedj a jéggel, próbálj meg lépéssorozatokat gyakorolni – még ha az enyémet is –, de a forgásokat inkább kerüld. Ha bármire szükséged lesz, itt leszek a pálya szélén.  
  
Yuuri megkövülten figyelte a távozó példaképét, amit elbújik a laptop mögé.  
  
A pálya szélén… _a pálya szélén?!_ Victor Nikiforov a pálya szélén figyelje, hogy valaki korcsolyázik, és ne vegyen részt benne? A francba. Ez az alkalom még nem teszi teljesen egyértelművé, hogy nagyobb a baj, mint ahogy kinéz. A következő edzésen hátha kiderül, Victor mennyire tart a jégtől.  
  
Yuuri csak egy-két órát töltött a jégen, és meglepően jól ment, mint ahogy képzelte. A teste tényleg emlékezett, amire az elméje nem, ez különösen igaz volt az Eros tánclépéseire. De jobban esett volna az, ha Victor itt lenne mellette a jégen, és együtt próbálják, nem elbújik a laptop mögé, hogy az eddigi programjait kielemezze. Erre eddig biztosan volt ideje.  
  
Victor aztán csak lehajtotta a laptopot, intett, hogy induljanak haza. Ahogy ott állt a pálya szélén, és mosolygott, Yuuri megtorpant, ahogy hirtelen valami a helyére kattant.  
  
Az elmúlt napokban miért voltak olyan közel egymáshoz, és miért akarta ezt annyira Yuuri, vagy hogy egyáltalán Victor miért viselkedik ennyire furcsán a közelében, még ha a menyasszonnyal már nincsen is együtt.  
  
– _Te megcsókoltál!_ – suttogta vádlón Yuuri.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
**Harmadik fejezet – A gyűrű(k) vonzásában – Victor Részeg Nikiforov Legenda**  
  
– Yurio! Tudom, hogy mennyire meg akarsz küzdeni Victorral, és emiatt minél előbb a jégen akarod látni, de azért ezt hagyd abba!  
  
 _– Yuuuri. Jól vagyok!  
  
– Lehet, Victor, ez a sajtónál működik, de nálam nem._  
  
– Yuuuri. Mit csinálsz a telefonommal?  
  
– Őszintén, nem is tudom. Talán sokkot kapok?!  
  
 _– Victor, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet…  
  
– Shhh, maradj.  
  
– Szerintem meg jobb, ha megyek._  
  
 ****

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
A kép, amit Yuuri az Instagramon lát, Gearous műve, eredeti, vágatlan kép megtekinthető [ itt](https://twitter.com/GEAROUS/status/920618443811954688).  
  


**Következik:  
  
A gyűrű**


	3. A gyűrű

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri magánnyomoz, aztán hagyja magát elcsábítani.

  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor hallotta a suttogást, és teljesen elsápadt.  
  
Próbált valamit mondani, de a szavak nem jöttek a szájára, és Yuuri vészesen közeledett. Amikor végre odaért, Victor rettegett, mi fog következni ezek után. Számolt azzal, hogy Yuuri lassan emlékezni fog a magánéletükre, de még nem volt felkészülve a válaszadásra.  
  
– Victor…? – Yuuri megragadta a vállát. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Azt hiszem, váratlanul ért, hogy emlékszel erre – suttogta Victor.  
  
– Bocsánat, csak lesokkolt. – Yuuri kicsit elpirult, de aztán rémülten felnézett. – Egy valamit mondj meg!  
  
– Mit…?  
  
– Akkor csókoltál meg, amikor még nem voltál eljegyezve?  
  
– Nem, nem voltam – mondta halkan.  
  
Yuuri felvidult a választ hallván.  
  
– Na, örülök! Akkor nincsen semmi gond. – Úgy látszik, cseppet sem volt ledöbbenve attól, hogy konkrétan a példaképe csókolta meg. – Együtt vacsorázunk, ugye? – Victor még mindig sokkoltan bámult, végül csak sikerült bólintania. – Oké, már úgyis hulla vagyok.  
  
Sem aznap, sem később nem került többet szóba a dolog. Victor nem értette, mégis miért nem zaklatta fel kicsit sem Yuurit az a tény, hogy mi történt közöttünk. Ezek után nem is kérdezett rá többet, mert nem akarta, hogy elmúljon Yuuri jókedve. Ugyanis Yuuri nagyon örült neki, hogy nem kell a négy fal mögött lennie, és mindennap járhat edzeni. A fejéről lekerült a kötés, ami már eleve idegesítette a meleg miatt. Egyik nap besütött a pályára a nap, így amikor Victor Yuuri mögött állt, megpillantotta a sebet. Miután percekig hallgatott, Yuuri aggódva fordult meg.  
  
– Victor, jól vagy…?  
  
– Igen… csak…  
  
– Hm? – forszírozta tovább Yuuri, miközben Victor óvatosan a seb mellé helyezte az ujjait.  
  
– Annyira kicsike vágás – suttogta Victor. – Nehéz elképzelni, milyen súlyos volt.  
  
Victor idegességében lehajolt, hogy megigazítsa a korcsolyának a fűzőjét. Megdermedt, amikor Yuuri megérintette a feje búbját.  
  
– Ó, nem! Bocsánat… nem akartam… – szabadkozott Yuuri. Victor kiegyenesedett, addigra már Yuuri abbahagyta a bocsánatkérést, és furcsán nézte. – Azt hiszem, emlékszem… Bocsánat, hogy másodjára sem tudtam megállni! És minden rendben van, ne kelljen még egyszer elmondanom, oké?  
  
Victor mosolyogva bólintott, hogy nincsen semmi gond. A rákövetkező napot úgy alakította, hogy több legyen az erőnlét, mint a korcsolyázás, és látszott, hogy erre nagyon szükség van. Amikor közös futást tartottak, Victor csak úgy elhúzott Yuuri előtt, aki az orra alatt csak annyit morgott:  
  
– Néha utálom Tökéletes Nikiforovot.  
  
A rákövetkező edzésen Victor megengedte az ugrásokat. Bár már bánta, ugyanis őt jobban megviselte az aggódás, mint a lelkes Yuurit, és Yurio még egy lapáttal rá is tett, amikor a négyszeres salchowot mutatta neki, hogyan kell ugrania.  
  
– Na, azt nem. Túl nehéz! – tiltakozott rögtön Victor, és megindult feléjük, de már késő volt, ugyanis Yuuri már a levegőbe is emelkedett. – _Yuuri, ne!_  
  
Az eredményre egyikük sem volt felkészülve. Yuuri tökéletesen landolt, és mosolyogva fordult feléjük. Victor biztos volt benne, hogy Yurio is annyira megijedt, mint ő.  
  
– Azt a rohadt. Oké, hivatalosan is elképedtem – füttyentett Yurio. – Viszont tök jó, mert nem kell kínlódnom Katsudon tanításával!  
  
Victor biztos volt benne, idegileg ki fog készülni, ha Yuuri tovább gyakorolja az ugrásokat.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuuri nem volt vak.  
  
Napról-napra látta, hogy Victor egyre kedvetlenebb, és tudta, hogy köze van hozzá az edzéseknek. Mióta folytatta az ugrások gyakorlását, Victor maradék jókedve is eltűnt, pedig imádta, amikor azzal ugraszthatta Yuurit, hogy reggelente futás közben lehagyja. Yuuri a szünet alatt kiszaladt a mosdóba, és amikor visszaért, el sem hitte, mit lát.  
  
Victor és Yurio a pálya közepén álltak, Yurio ujja a másik mellkasára mutatott.  
  
– Tudod, mi a bajod, Victor? Gyáva vagy! Rád sem ismerek! – Yurio minden szava rettentően utálatosan hangzott, Yuuri tippje szerint már tíz perce onthatta magából a kiabálást. – Neked is ugyanúgy gyakorolnod kell! Ilyen baromságok mögé bújsz, hogy neked most Yuurira kell figyelned? Veled mi lesz? A legendával, aki lassan már azt is elfelejti, hogyan kell tripla axelt ugrani? – Yurio aztán a jégre mutatott. – Tudom, hogy ott történt a baleset, és tudom, hogy megrázott, de ébredj fel! A vér…  
  
– _Yurio, állj le!_ – kiáltott rá Yuuri ijedten, mert Victor most már jelentősen elsápadt. – Nézz már rá, jó?  
  
Victor hirtelen elfordult a fiútól, és gyorsan távozott a jégről. Amikor elment mellette, Yuuri tudta, hogy a másik túlzásba esett a szemrehányásával, és Victornak már ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Senki nem tudja, hogyan telnek az éjszakáik, nem tudja, Victor mennyire ki van borulva.  
  
– Szerintem csak megsértődött.  
  
– Ne akassz már ki jobban! Te tényleg ennyire vak vagy? Nem látod, hogy tényleg nincs jól?! Nem erőltetheted, hogy gyakoroljon!  
  
– Ne erőltessem?! – háborodott fel Yurio. – Nincs itt Yakov, ki más az, aki belátásra bírja?! Talán, te? Bocs, de Victornak a jégen a helye!  
  
– Yurio! Tudom, hogy mennyire meg akarsz Victorral küzdeni, és emiatt minél előbb a jégen akarod látni, de azért ezt hagyd abba! – Yurióval percekig meredtek egymásra, aztán Yuuri mérgesen otthagyta. Mielőtt eltűnt volna a pályáról, még hátraszólt: – Remélem, nem tettél vele semmi beláthatatlant!  
  
Viszont amikor rátalált Victorra az öltözőben, és ő a padon ült összeroskadva, rájött, hogy a baj most már megtörtént: Victor fehér arccal, és rémült tekintettel meredt a szemközti vitrinre. Yuuri leguggolt elé, és ezt Victor észre sem vette.  
  
– Victor…? – Yuuri már a testtartásából meg tudta mondani, hogy nincs rendben.  
  
– Yuuri. Jól vagyok! – mosolygott, de a mosoly Yuurinak már szörnyen ismerős volt.  
  
– Lehet, Victor, hogy ez a sajtónál működik, de nálam nem. – Victor arca teljesen megváltozott, úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp egy temetésről érkezett. Yuuri kezével bátortalanul előrenyúlt, és félresöpörte a másik homlokából a haját. – Victor, őszintén. Jól vagy?  
  
Victor zavartan félrenézett.  
  
– Nem tudom – suttogta.  
  
– Szerintem most menjünk haza, túl zaklatott vagy – döntött végül Yuuri. Victor cseppet sem nézett ki jól: reszketett, és teljesen leizzadt. Kezet nyújtott Victornak, és felhúzta a padról. – Majd csinálunk valamit, amitől kicsit jobban érzed magad.  
  
Pár lépést sikerült csak megtenni, Victor még jobban remegett, aztán a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. Yuuri eddig is támogatta, résen volt, így óvatosan lekuporodott vele a földre.  
  
– Én… nem… Nem tudom, mi… van… velem…  
  
Victor még jobban pánikba esett, Yuuri próbált hozzá beszélni, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki hallja.  
  
– Victor, lélegezz! Lélegezz! Szépen, lassan… – Yuuri két kezével közre fogta az arcát. – Hé, nézz rám! Belégzés… Kilégzés. Figyeld, hogy csinálom! – Victor próbált fókuszálni rá, és azt tenni, amit mond. Úgy tűnt, végre sikerül. – Gyerünk, még… Mindjárt jobb, ugye?  
  
Victor bólintott, hajtincsei izzadtan tapadtak a homlokára, és még mindig nagyon rémültnek tűnt. Nem jobban, mint Yuuri. Neki már volt szerencséje pánikrohamokhoz, de ezt valahogy Victorról nem tudta elképzelni, kívülállóként sem volt kellemes látni ezt.  
  
Victor válla fölött megpillantotta a szótlan Yuriót, akiről fogalma sem volt, mióta állhatott már ott, mert csak Victorra figyelt, hogy megnyugtassa.  
  
– Felhívjak valakit? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Hívj taxit.  
  
Yuuri még mindig nem volt képes túltenni magát az értelmetlen veszekedésen, dühös volt Yurióra. Óvatosan felsegítette Victort a földről, de abban a pillanatban minden súly ránehezedett. Yuuri szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.  
  
– _Victor!_ – Victor zavartan körbenézett, biztos, hogy elájult pár másodpercig.  
  
– Biztos, hogy taxit hívjak, ne mentőt? – kérdezte Yurio erőtlenül.  
  
– Taxit hívj. Csak nyugalomra és pihenésre van szüksége – motyogta halkan.  
  
– Jól leszek – suttogta Victor halkan az ölelésében. – Nem kell nagy hűhót csapni.  
  
– Azt akkor fogok, ha kikapom Yurio kezéből a telefont, és inkább tényleg mentőt hívok! – Yuuri igyekezett higgadtnak tűnni, és szerencsére a hátuk mögött Yurio nem figyelt arra, mit mond. – Legközelebb szólj, ha rosszul vagy, jó? Ha nem jövök utánad…  
  
Befejezetlenül maradt a mondat, de Victor szomorú tekintetéből látta, hogy megértette. Miután Yurio letette a telefont, kimentek a Jégkastély elé, a taxi már meg is érkezett. Egyikük sem szólt a másikhoz, amíg be nem léptek Yu-tópia kapuján. Yurio csendben eltűnt mellőlük, Yuuri nem is foglalkozott vele. Most az számított, hogy Victor minél előbb ledőljön pihenni, mert még mindig úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik.  
  
– Ne, hagyd! – szólt rá Yuuri halkan. – Csak dőlj le. Majd később átöltözöl.  
  
Victor tétován bólogatott, és az oldalára feküdt. Yuuri ráterítette a takarót, hogy Victor remegése alábbhagyjon. Már odakinn sem tombolt a hőség, elég hűvösek voltak a helyiségek. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hidegfront érkezik, mert már eléggé esőre állt az idő.  
  
– Itt maradsz…?  
  
– Igen, itt fogok. – Yuuri leguggolt az ágy mellé, hogy egy szintben legyenek. – Csak előbb szerzek valami vacsorát, és főzök neked teát, rendben? Pihenj egy kicsit.  
  
Victor lehunyta a szemét, és perceken belül elaludt a kimerültségtől. Yuuri még időzött mellette kicsit, aztán minden bátorságát összegyűjtötte, hogy óvatos csókot adjon Victor homlokára.  
Mielőtt lelépett volna a konyhába, eszébe jutott Phichit, ezért gyorsan pötyögött neki a laptopjáról pár sort.  
  
 **y–katsuki:** Phichit, ne haragudj, ma nem tudunk beszélni  
 **y–katsuki:** Victor rosszul van, mellette kell lennem

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
– Ha ideges vagy, sokat eszel.  
  
Yuuri annak reményében menekült a konyhába, hogy ott már ilyenkor senki sem fogja zavarni. Este hat körül már inkább az ital ment, ételt kevésbé kértek, így a konyha nyugisabb volt. A pultnak támaszkodva eszegetett egy extra nagy tál katsudont, és arra várt, hogy a víz felforrjon a citromfű teához. Csak hát a béke igen hamar odalett, hogy magányosan megvacsorázzon.  
  
– Hát most leszarom. – Yuurinak nem volt szokása csúnyán beszélni, és a dühének okozója pedig éppen mögötte állt. – Ez az egy tál nem fog megártani, nem csinálok belőle rendszert.  
  
– Figyelj, bocs, tényleg. Nem gondolkodtam.  
  
Kicsit durván csapta le a pálcikákat, mielőtt megfordult.  
  
– Tudom, ilyen fiatalon nem szokás. Csak az számít, hogy mindenkit minél jobban ösztönözz, nem igaz? Tök mindegy, hogy nincsen jól, és összeomlik tőle!  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy ez így… hogy ilyen… és… – Yurio inkább elhallgatott.  
  
– Pont te voltál az, aki először szólt, mert beszéltél erről Yakovval. – A teáskanna sípolni kezdett, Yuuri levette a tűzről, a vizet bögrébe öntötte, és beleszórta a citromfüvet. – Szóltam, hogy hagyd abba, de nem, te tovább forszíroztad a dolgot. – Yuuri mély levegőt vett, miután elfordult a pulttól, hogy szembenézzen Yurióval. – Victort mindig erősnek ismerted, de el kell fogadnod, hogy trauma érte, és lehet, ezt egyhamar nem fogja kiheverni.  
  
– Jó, felfogtam – suttogta Yurio.  
  
– Jól gondold meg, mit mondasz, vagy hogy viselkedsz! Ha szerencsénk van, pár nap múlva elmúlik. – Yuuri elővette a tálcát, és rápakolta a teásbögrét, cukrot, citromot. – Tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű. Próbáld meg úgy, hogy előtte elszámolsz magadban tízig, és csak aztán szólalsz meg, oké? És még csak ne is emlékeztesd a balesetre, nem hiányzik még egy roham.  
  
– Oké, majd igyekszem. – Yurio zsebében rezegni kezdett a telefont, elővette, és csúnyán nézett a kijelzőre. – Mit akar tőlem Phichit?  
  
Yuuri kárörvendően elmosolyodott. Phichit most tulajdonképpen rá lett uszítva Yurióra.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy elmaradt ma a dumamaraton, mert Victor nincs jól. Sem engem, sem őt nem éri el, szóval – Yuuri a hónalja alá kapta a katsudon tálat, kezében a tálcával az ajtó felé manőverezett – kénytelen leszel neki mesélni.  
  
– Ch, remek. – Yurio nem morgolódott tovább, hanem inkább felvette a telefont.  
  
Yuuri vigyorogva hagyta őt a konyhában, majd bemanőverezett a szobába, és lepakolta a cuccokat az ágyra. Makkachin rögtön szimatolni kezdett az ágy mellett. Már éppen fel akart ugrani, de Yuuri kitárta a karját.  
  
– Jaj, maradjál már! Nem emlékszem, hogy bármikor ilyet ettél volna. – Makkachin bambult rá. – Na, ez hülyén hangzott, mindegy…  
  
– Kapott vacsorát, nem?  
  
Yuuri ijedten fordult Victor felé, nem vette észre, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Victor! – A mosoly már a régi volt. – Most már jól vagy?  
  
Victor fáradtnak tűnt, de úgy nézett ki, mint általában. Hátradőlt az ágyban, és elrendezte maga körül a takarót.  
  
– Itt van a tea – adta át Victornak a bögrét. – Bocsi, még elég forró lehet.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – szisszent fel Victor, ahogy véletlenül hozzáért a bögréhez. Inkább az éjjeliszekrényre száműzte kicsit. – Látom, sajátos vacsorát találtál magadnak. – Aggódva figyelte, hogy Yuuri két nagy falatot megrág. – Ideges vagy.  
  
Yuuri fel akart kiáltani, hogy _Ki nem tudja még, hogy ha ideges vagyok, sokat eszek?!_ , de inkább csak annyit mondott:  
  
– Inkább edd meg. Túl sok kalória – motyogta, és Victor ölébe tette a tálat. – Nem kéne visszatérnem ahhoz az életmódhoz, amire most emlékszem. Különben is, azt hiszem, már régen jól laktam, csak le kellett vezetni a feszültséget.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy megijesztettelek – mondta végül Victor, kedvtelenül eszegetve a katsudont. – Még sosem történt ilyen.  
  
– Igen, tudom. – Yuuri szavaira Victor döbbenten felnézett. – Ne értsd félre, nem emlékszem. De akkor tudtam, hogy ez még nem eshetett meg veled, első alkalomnak tűnt. Szerintem pár napig kerüljük a jégpályát, jó? Ha átalszod az éjszakákat, akkor talán lehet róla szó. Eleve azért jöttünk haza nyáron, hogy pihenjünk, nem? – Victor tétován bólintott. – Akkor pihenünk. – Fejével a tea felé intett. – Ha ettél, azért azt idd meg. Citromfű tea, nyugtató hatású.  
  
– Igen, tudom. – Victor félrerakta a maradék ételt, és a tea ízesítésével foglalkozott. – Elég sokat iszod, főleg a versenyek előtt.  
  
– Nézzünk valami filmet? – kérdezett rá Yuuri. – Valamit, amire én nem emlékszem, de szerettem?  
  
Victor felnyögött.  
  
– Este zombis film? Na még csak az kéne. – Yuuri halkan kuncogott, Victor már ezek szerint nagyon ismerhette a filmnézési szokásait. Megkaparintotta a maradék katsudont, hiszen az a pár falat már nem oszt vagy szoroz. – Vígjátékhoz sincs kedvem… nem lehetne csak…?  
  
– Hmmm…? – nézett fel Yuuri a tálból. Victor mintha elpirult volna. – Mi az?  
  
– Nem lehetne – kezdett bele halkan ismét Victor –, hogy csak… feküdjünk, és átölelj?  
Még szerencse, hogy már lenyelte a falatot, mert most biztos a torkán akadt volna. Hosszú másodpercekig meredt Victorra, mire ki bírt valamit nyögni.  
  
– És az segít...? – kérdezte gyengén. Victor tétován bólintott. – Oké. Csak előbb ezt megeszem, meg rendbe teszem magam, jó? Te csak idd meg addig a teádat.  
  
Yuuri igyekezett a szokásos esti rutinon túllenni, és nem megvárakoztatni Victort. Már sokszor eszébe jutott, vajon milyen érzés lehet, hogy a példaképét átöleli. Már előtte is megvigasztalta Victort egy rossz rémálom után, de ez újabb lépcsőfok lenne a férfihez való közeledésben. Gyorsan megszabadult a szennyestől, pár percig időzött a fürdőben, aztán vissza is tért a szobába.  
  
Victor már majdnem elaludt, mire visszaért. A teát megitta, és most az oldalára fekve, homlokráncolva, lehunyt szemmel szorította a párnája sarkát. Yuuri halkan mellé ült, mire Victor halvány mosollyal felnézett rá, és némán odahúzódott hozzá. Yuurinak addig fel sem tűnt, hogy visszatartja a lélegzetét, míg nem Victor odabújt hozzá. Feje Yuuri álla alá került, karjával pedig átölelte a másik mellkasát. Yuuri tekintete az arany gyűrűre siklott, és csak később jött rá, hogy nem viszonozza az ölelést. Victor aztán perceken belül elaludt a hirtelen jött kimerültségtől.  
  
Yuuri most látta közelről Victor kezén a gyűrűt. Victor már nagyon mélyet aludt, így Yuurinak most esélye volt óvatosan megfogni a férfi kezét, és szemügyre venni az arany karikát. Furcsa érzések áramlottak át az érintéstől, de Yuuri nem tudta azonosítani őket. Csak azt tudta, hogy megrémült tőle.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, hogy ő is pihenjen kicsit. A gyakorlás minden erejét kivette, mert még nem szokott hozzá az edzéshez. Persze túl szép is lett volna, hogy éjszaka bármit is tudjon aludni.  
Számított Victor rémálmaira a ma történek után, de az egész éjszaka felülmúlta az eddigieket. Csodálkozott, hogy senki sem jelent meg a kiabálás miatt a küszöbön, amikor Victor lidérces álomból felriadva nem hitte el, hogy Yuuri nincs veszélyben.  
  
Yuuri amúgy is fáradtnak érezte magát, de amikor órákig kellett bizonygatnia a pánikba esett Victornak, hogy nincsen semmi baj, az teljesen kikészítette hajnal négyre. Victor aztán nagy nehezen elaludt az ölelésében, Yuuri óvatosan kimászott mellőle, és felfrissítette magát a fürdőszobában. Amikor visszatért, gondolt egyet, és ledőlt a kutyus mellé a földre, tekintetével a plafont bámulta, ahol már beszűrődtek a hajnal fényei.  
  
– Makkachin, remélem, egyszer rendbe jön az életünk – motyogta neki, aki orrával bökdösni kezdte a vállát. Yuuri átkarolta, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Tudom, tudom. Én is aggódok érte.  
Yuuri végül hajnalban aludt talán másfél órát.  
  
Ébredés után első dolga volt elcsórni Victor telefonját. A férfi végre mélyen, nyugodtan aludt. Csak a szanaszét álló haja, és a belegabalyodott takaró mutatta, hogy az éjszakája nyugtalan volt. Yuuri még percekig ücsörgött mellette, óvatosan megigazította a takaróját, és – szinte már reflexből – kisimította a tincseket a szeméből. Victor még csak meg sem mozdult, amire Yuuri elmosolyodott. De aztán eszébe jutott, mit is akart az előbb.  
  
Halkan kimászott a takaró alól, megkerülte az ágyat, és pillanatok alatt megszerezte a telefont. Csendesen elhúzta az ajtót, majd elbújt a fürdőben, remélve, hogy senki sem jár arra ilyen korán, és nem fog hallgatózni. Ma nyoma sem volt a nyárnak, így mindenki nagy eséllyel alszik még a borús idő miatt.  
  
Mázli, hogy a telefon bekapcsolva maradt, és még kóddal sem volt védve. Bár ez nem valami szerencsés, ha valaki ellopja a telefonját. Ó, a galéria… nem kéne megnézni. De nyilván azok a képek lesznek ott is, amiket az Instagramra is feltöltött. Yuuri megrázta a fejét, és a telefonkönyvben megkereste az orvosa telefonszámát.  
  
– _Oh, Mr. Nikiforov, nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen hamar hív._  
  
– Üdvözlöm, Mr. Akimoto, Yuuri vagyok – üdvözölte Yuuri japánul. – Elnézést, hogy ilyenkor keresem.  
  
– _Jó reggelt! Nem zavar, örülök, hogy olyankor keres, amikor tudunk is beszélni. Mi történt?_ – kérdezte aggódva Akimoto.  
  
– Azért hívom, mert most már tényleg aggódom, azt hiszem, Victor tényleg nincsen jól. – Yuuri gondolkodott kicsit, hogyan fogalmazza meg a tegnapiakat. – Tegnap a jégpályán kiborult, és elájult pár pillanatig. Remegett, izzadt, szédült, szaporán vette a levegőt… pánikrohamot kapott, és nem mondom, hogy nem ijedtem meg.  
  
– _Akut stressz reakció egyértelműen_ – sóhajtotta Akimoto. – _Voltak ezeken kívül más tünetek? Arra gondolok, és bocsánat, hogy ezt mondom: agresszív vagy veszélyes volt önmagára vagy másokra? Vagy esetleg úgy tűnt, nincs jelen mentálisan?_  
  
Yuuri elsápadt, amikor belegondolt, hogy lehetne ez még rosszabb is.  
  
– Nem, ilyesmi nem történt. Sőt, a tegnapi kivételével úgy tűnt, kezd minden rendbe jönni. Ugyanis kiderült, éjszakánként nem alszik rendesen, folyamatosan rémálmok kínozzák. Azt hiszem, mellettem valamennyire sikerült megnyugodnia, és az éjszakák is jobban teltek.  
  
– _Ha így van, nem lesz baj._ – Akimoto szavai tényleg biztatónak tűntek. – _Amondó vagyok, ha maga mellett javulást mutatott az állapota, várjunk pár hetet. Azért ha a fent említett tünetek észleli, mindenképpen szóljon, rendben?_  
  
– Igen, természetesen. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy időt szakított rám!  
  
Yuuri nagy sóhajjal engedte le Victor telefonját, és nekidőlt a hideg csempének. Hála az égnek, még nem súlyos. Az éjszaka történtek után nem tudta volna ezt mondani, ijesztőnek nézett ki a helyzet.  
  
Visszatért a szobába, Victor még mindig ugyanúgy aludt, viszont Makkachin elfoglalta az ágy másik felét. Lopakodva visszarakta az éjjeliszekrényre a telefont, aztán csúnyán nézett a kutyusra, aki elfúrta az orrát, és úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna. Mindegy, akkor előbb készít teát, aztán kipaterolja a helyéről. Mert igen, az bizony mostanság az ő helye és pont.  
  
Fél órával később Makkachin szembejött vele a folyosón, úgyhogy a probléma elhárítottnak lett nyilvánítva, és Yuuri boldogan bújt vissza Victor mellé az ágyba. Kinyitotta a maga mellett hagyott laptopot, hogy elfoglalja magát, amíg Victor nem ébred fel. Odakint halkan dörgött, és esni kezdett.  
  
Nem sok idő telt el, de Yuuri minduntalan Victor telefonja felé nézett. Párszor el is érte, hogy meghaljon a játékban.  
  
– Ó, legyen! – morogta, lecsukta a laptopot, aztán visszaszerezte a telefont.  
  
Törökülésbe helyezkedett, háttal az alvó Victornak, és rögtön megnyitotta a galériát. Már majdnem böngészni kezdte a legnagyobb képeket tartalmazó mappát, amikor megakadt a szeme a DANCE-GPF mappán.  
  
– Mi a…? – motyogta rémülten, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy a banketten különösképpen bárki is táncolt volna. – Na ne, ezt nem hiszem el.  
  
A mappa tele volt képekkel… amint Victorral együtt táncolnak. Micsoda?! Miért nem emlékszik erre...? A bankettről az egyetlen emléke a finom pezsgő volt. Oké, ez lehet, hogy mindent megmagyaráz…  
  
– Mit csinálsz ilyen elmélyülten? – kérdezte a háta mögött valaki, és állát a vállára támasztotta, hátulról átölelve őt.  
  
Yuuri ijedtében a telefont az ölébe ejtette.  
  
– Túl hangos voltam…? – kérdezte vékony hangon, és szinte érezte, hogy lángol az arca.  
  
– Hm, úgyis mondhatjuk. – Yuuri megpróbálta észrevétlenül a takaróba bugyolálni a telefont. – Yuuuri. Mit csinálsz a telefonommal?  
  
– Őszintén, nem is tudom. Talán sokkot kapok?! – Yuuri felvette a telefont, és megmutatta a képet, amit épp nézett. – Ez micsoda, de tényleg?  
  
– Jah, ez? Életem legszebb estéje képekben.  
  
– De… én erre emlékeztem a baleset előtt? – Yuuri végigpörgette a képeket. – Úgy nézem, szuperül éreztem magam ahhoz képest, mennyire pocsékul voltam. – Victor nem mozdult, és egy szót sem szólt. – Victor?!  
  
– Erre sosem emlékeztél – suttogta végül Victor. – És nem akarok megint veszekedni. Emiatt már egyszer összevesztünk.  
  
– Szuper – morogta Yuuri. Bármennyire is dühös volt, nem tudott most Victorra haragudni, ahogy hátulról átölelte, és az állát még mindig a vállán pihentette. De nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg: – És miért?  
  
– Mert rettentően kínosnak találtad a dolgot. Ugyanis… a banketten ott voltak a bírák is, te pedig mindenki szeme láttára átöleltél, és meghívtál magatokhoz, illetve megkértél arra, hogy az edződ legyek, ha sikerül megnyerned a táncpárbajt. – Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy az arca a vörösből most már átváltott a falfehér árnyalatába. – Yuuri. Ez régen volt, ne emészd magad miatta. Szerintem mindenkinek ez volt a legjobb bankettje. Mindig szörnyen unalmasak az ilyenek.  
  
Yuuri megint a képeket nézte, ahol régi önmaga alsónadrágban… kivel is? Chrisszel rúdtáncol.  
  
– Rettentően szégyellem magam – motyogta. – Túl sokat ittam. Öhm… ezek szerint megnyertem a táncpárbajt?  
  
Victor ezúttal halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Mintha egy hangyányi esélyem is lett volna rá, hogy nyerjek. – Victor aztán elhúzódott, és megvárta, amíg Yuuri felé fordult. – Remélem, tudod, hogy nem egy táncpárbaj miatt lettem az edződ! Gyönyörűen korcsolyázol, a tested szinte zenél. Miután láttam, hogy előadod a programomat, az volt az utolsó lökés, hogy kezdjek végre valamit az életemmel.  
  
Yuuri csendben hallgatta a másikat, és teljesen elszomorodott, mert mégis vannak olyan dolgok, amikre sosem fog emlékezni. Az elmúlt napokban pedig megtanulta, hogy mekkora értékük is vannak a közös emlékeknek.  
  
– Egyébként hogy vagy?  
  
– Ezt inkább nekem kéne kérdeznem – mosolyodott el Victor, ujjait Yuuri arcához érintette. – Semmi fejfájás? – Yuuri morcosan elkapta Victor kezét, és leszorította. – Jól vagyok!  
  
– Persze. Oké. Talán most elhiszem. – Yuuri felmutatta a telefont. – Ugye nem gondolod, hogy azért csórtam el, hogy képeket nézegessek rajtuk?  
  
Victor minden jókedve eltűnt.  
  
– Beszéltél Akimotóval. Nem kellett volna.  
  
– Nem kellett volna?! Tegnap összeestél! Egyáltalán emlékszel, hogy mi történt az éjszaka? – Victor megrázta a fejét. – Talán jobb is, mert elég, ha _csak én emlékszek_ , milyen szörnyű volt!  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta Victor alig hallhatóan, és lesütötte a tekintetét, így a haja eltakarta az arcát.  
  
– Ne sajnáld – közölte már Yuuri nyugodtabban. – Nem tehetsz róla, hogy ennyire megrázott a baleset.  
  
– Csak ki kell vernem a fejemből a dolgot, de nem lesz egyszerű. Nincsen semmi bajom.  
Yuurit most már halálra idegesítette ez a tagadás. Félresöpörte Victor haját, és megvárta, amíg felnéz.  
  
– De van, és neve is van: akut stressz reakció. Victor, be kell látnod, hogy trauma ért! Az első lépés a gyógyulás felé, ha végre elismered, hogy nem vagy jól! – Victor könnyes szemmel figyelt. – Remélhetőleg a stressz megszűnte után a tünetek gyorsan csökkennek, és ha szerencsénk van, néhány nap alatt meg is szűnnek. Múltkor itt voltam melletted, már javulást mutattál. Nem akarom, hogy továbbra is egyedül küzdj meg ezzel! Ne tagadj. Csak úgy leszel túl rajta, ha melletted leszek. És melletted is akarok lenni, érted?  
  
Victor arcán legördült egy könnycsepp. Yuuri hirtelen magához húzta Victort, aki annyira meg is lepődött, hogy megdermedt az ölelésében, de végül ellazult, és halkan sírni kezdett. Yuuri nem mondott többet, inkább csendben, szorosan tartotta Victort, amíg el nem apadtak a könnyei. Talán fél óráig ültek csendben az ágyon, mire a férfi megmozdult, és motyogva elnézést kért.  
  
– Semmi baj – mondta halkan Yuuri.  
  
– Talán most már nézhetünk valami zombis filmet, nem igaz? – kérdezte Victor, és fejével az ablak felé intett. – Ahogy elnézem, ma egész nap szakadni fog.  
  
– Na igen, ennyit a pihenésről. Nem sok közös programot lehet csinálni ilyen pocsék időben – morogta Yuuri, és átnyújtotta Victornak a laptopját. – Van ötleted, mit nézzünk?  
  
– Hmmm. – Victor gépe percek alatt betöltött, és rögtön a Netflixre ment. – Kitalálunk valamit, ne aggódj. Aztán délben reggelizünk, oké? Kellenek ilyen napok, hogy egész végig ágyban maradjunk, ugye? – Yuuri bólogatott. – Majd holnap vagy azután kitalálunk valami más programot pihenésképpen.  
  
Az egész délelőttöt Walking Dead nézésével töltötték. Victor annyira nem volt vidám tőle, mert olyan évadot kellett végignéznie, amire Yuuri nem emlékezett, és még csak nem is volt jó. De nem ez volt a lényeg, hanem hogy végre együtt töltötték az időt, amiről régen Yuuri álmodni sem mert.  
  
Dél körül elmentek tisztálkodni, aztán az onsenben eltöltöttek egy órát, és csak aztán mentek az étkezőbe valami reggeli-ebédet szerezni. Yuurinak erőlködnie kellett, hogy ülve vagy hogy egyáltalán ébren maradjon, mikor leült az asztalhoz. A kemény edzések és az éjszakázás kellőképpen megtették a hatásukat, mert miután Victor elment, hogy hozzon számukra valami finom fogást, Yuuri azt már nem tudta megvárni. Arra ébredt, hogy valaki gyengéden rázza a vállát.  
  
– Yuuri! – szólt rá Victor kedvesen. – Nem ez a legkényelmesebb hely az alvásra! Ébresztőőő.  
Yuuri meg sem mozdult, és hagyta, hogy a fáradtság magával sodorja. Nem sikerült teljesen visszaaludnia, mert hallotta, hogy felette beszélgetnek.  
  
– Totál KO. Napok óta szakadatlanul gyakoroltatok, nem is értem, hogy sikerült eddig a hülye edzésterved mellett ébren maradnia.  
  
– Nem azért van. Nem tud tőlem éjszaka pihenni.  
  
– Khm, történt valami éjszaka?  
  
– Mi? Dehogy.  
  
– És szeretnéd, hogy történjen?  
  
– _Yurio!_  
  
– Bocs, csak szerettem volna tudni, hogy haladtok.  
  
– Nem úgy, ahogy én szeretném – morogta Victor. Valaki a tányérokkal csörömpölt, többen beszélgettek felettük, Yuuri pedig a lármától függetlenül lassan kezdett visszaaludni, csak éppen Victor még mindig nem hagyta békén. – Gyere, Csipkerózsika!  
  
Yuuri érezte, hogy Victor felhúzza az asztalról, aztán pillanatok alatt felveszi az ölébe. Ó, a fenébe. Erről is mennyit álmodozott régen, de most biztosan nem álmodik. Feje Victor vállán pihent, és erős karok vitték tovább a szobába. Mihelyst a feje a párnához ért, végre teljesen elaludt.  
  
Bánatára egyedül ébredt. Még jobban elszomorodott, amikor az ablakon kinézve rájött, hogy már este van. Megint egy végtelenül unalmas, és kárba veszett nap. Sóhajtva nyitotta fel a laptopját, hogy beszéljen Phichittel, de pár perc után kiderült, lélekben nagyon máshol jár.  
Phichit csettingetni kezdett maga előtt.  
  
– Hé, Yuuri!  
  
– Bocs, itt vagyok.  
  
– Nem úgy tűnt. Árnyéka vagy önmagadnak. Valami baj van? – kérdezte aggódva Phichit. – Victor?  
  
Yuuri mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Jobban megviselte a baleset, mint azt bárki is gondolta volna. Nem tud aludni éjszakánként, és a korcsolyázás sem megy neki. Már beszéltem erről az orvosommal is, remélem, javulni fog. És valahogy az én éjszakáim sem telnek emiatt valami szuperül.  
  
– Ó. – Phichit elszomorodott. – Remélem, minden rendbe jön.  
  
– Én is remélem. Bocsánat, hogy nem akkor hívtalak, amikor megígértem.  
  
– Áh, nem tudhattad, hogy más programom van. Semmi baj! El is köszönök, és írjál, mi történik! Nem szeretnék semmiről sem lemaradni, oké?  
  
Yuuri rámosolygott, mielőtt bontotta a kapcsolatot. Megdörzsölte a halántékát, és azon gondolkodott, hogy mihez kezdjen, mikor Victor megjelent tálcával a kezében.  
  
– Remélem, a vacsorát nem hagyod ki. Nem ettél ma még semmit sem.  
  
– Hm, köszönöm. – Victor ledőlt Yuuri oldalára, és könyökölve figyelte, hogy Yuuri nekikezd a rizsnek. – Bocsánat, hogy a mai napot is tönkretettem. Amúgy hogy vagy?  
  
– Jól leszek. Én inkább miattad aggódom. Én vagyok az, aki tönkreteszi a te éjszakáidat.  
Yuuri megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem tehetsz róla. Ez az egész miattam történt. – Victor most már elég csúnyán nézett. – Tudod, hogy értem. Hagyjuk.  
  
Yuuri nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a párbeszédet, amit akkor hallott délben, hogy Victor is szeretné, hogy történjen valami köztük. Oké, Yuuri is ezt akarta. Akkor itt a lehetőség, hogy a korcsolyázás helyett más közös programokkal is foglalkozzanak. Victor csendesen nézte, hogy megeszi a vacsoráját, Yuuri pedig addigra elég bátorságot gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy megkérdezze:  
  
– Nem sokára elvonul ez a szörnyű idő… nem mennénk ki a strandra?  
  
– Azt hittem, már meg sem kérdezed! – felelte boldogan Victor.

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Ahogyan Yuuri most jelenleg visszagondolt, ez a pár nap volt eddigi életében a legemlékezetesebb. Kiskorában sokat álmodozott arról, hogy eltöltsön Victorral egy hetet, és amikor egyre idősebb lett, inkább másképp szerette volna elütni Victorral azt a pár napot. Még arról is álmodozott, ha egy jégre kerülnek, az utána lévő banketten együtt táncolhatnának. Az legalább valóra vált, még ha nem is tudta felidézni.  
  
Minden nap minden percét együtt töltötték. Yuuri kedvenc időszaka az este volt, amikor a közös vacsora után még elmentek a partra sétálni, és Victor mindenféle érdekességeket mesélt Oroszországról. Yurio mindeközben kiharcolta, hogy Takeshiék felügyeletével használja a jeget, így nem lógott a nyakukon. Yuuri nem bánta, mert nem biztos, hogy mások jelenlétében átölelte volna Victort, vagy csak pusztán megszokásból megsimítsa az arcát.  
  
Szerencsére sor került az ígért strandolásra is. Az időjárás eléggé kiszámíthatatlan lett, a frontok jöttek-mentek, úgyhogy gyorsan kihasználták a lehetőséget, és egy teljes napot kint töltöttek. Tikkasztó meleg ígérkezett, így rajtuk kívül rengetegen voltak még a strandon.  
  
Yuuri próbálta kerülni a vizet, de Victor megígérte, hogy csak derékig mennek be, így nem kell aggódnia a gyógyulandó sérülése miatt. Persze mihelyst beértek, Victor első dolga volt képen locsolni a sós vízzel, Yuuri pedig bosszúból kétszer annyival vágott vissza. Délutánra fáradtan bevonultak a napernyő alá, Yuuri pedig elszundított.  
  
Egyszer csak hirtelen felriadt, de aztán rájött, hogy semmi az ok ijedtségre, csupán a sirályok vonultak el felettük. Fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepődve azonosította be egy végtelenül ismerős könyv borítóját, a még ismerősebb csupasz, vonzó mellkassal. Victor könyökölve támaszkodott, és elmélyülten olvasott.  
  
– Metró 2033…? – Yuuri felkönyökölt, mert nem hitte el, amit lát. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyesmit olvasol, mikor tele van mutánsokkal meg mindenféle, khm, szörnyűségekkel.  
  
Victor leengedte a könyvet, és halvány mosollyal nézett rá.  
  
– Te ragaszkodtál hozzá, ez a te könyved. – Victor azért kelletlenül pillantott vissza a könyvre. – Bár azt hiszem, egy darabig nem utazom metróval – vallotta be végül, mire Yuuri hangosan felnevetett.  
  
Nem kellett volna. Halkan felszisszent a fejébe nyilalló fájdalomtól, és visszadőlt a puha törölközőre.  
  
– Minden rendben van? – kérdezte aggódva Victor.  
  
– Jól vagyok. – Yuuri megdörzsölte a szemét. – Csak a fáradtság.  
  
Victor nagyon bűnbánó arcot vágott.  
  
– Neked a gyógyulásra kéne koncentrálnod, nem a rémálmaimra.  
  
– Már szinte alig vannak, ez meg el fog múlni. Detroitban is sokat éjszakáztam, most sincs különbség. – Yuuri lassan felült. – Bár azt hiszem, kicsit fáj a fejem, de egyébként jól vagyok, tényleg.  
  
– Oké. Utálnálak eltiltani a jégtől. – Victor törökülésbe helyezkedett mellette, és átnyújtotta az üveget. – Tessék. Nem nagyon láttalak ma inni, lehet, az a baj.  
  
Yuuri bólintott, és igyekezett eltüntetni a fél literes palack nagyját. Miután visszaadta az üveget, ismét Victor aranygyűrűjére pillantott. Nem tudta megmagyarázni az érzést, ami ekkor eluralta, és ez már kezdett rettentő zavaró lenni. Az elmúlt napokban is megőrült ettől.  
  
– Nem sokára úgyis menned kell a következő kontrollra és varratszedésre, meglátjuk, Akimoto mit mond.  
  
Yuuri hirtelen máshová csöppent, amikor ismét meghallotta a sirályokat.  
  
– Amióta idejöttél, ha korán reggel meghallod a sirályokat, mindig Szentpétervár jut eszedbe – szólalt meg hirtelen Yuuri. – Sosem gondoltad, hogy elhagyod a várost, így sosem figyeltél fel a sirályok énekére.  
  
Victor lélegzete elakadt. Alig találta meg a hangját.  
  
– Emlékszel!  
  
– Arra is emlékszem, hogy megkérdezted, mit szeretnék, mi legyél nekem. Te a szeretőt mondtad, én azt, hogy csak Victor legyél.  
  
– Így igaz – bólintott Victor egyetértően.  
  
Yuuri inkább nem tette hozzá, hogy az a része ragadta meg legjobban az emlékezetét, hogy Victor azt mondta, majd így mutatja ki a szerelmét. Ezek szerint mégis megtette, és megcsalta a menyasszonyát? Yuurinak a gondolkodásba inkább még jobban belefájdult a feje. Inkább visszadőlt, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Lehet, ezért fáj a fejed megint – szólalt meg fölötte Victor. Gyengéden cirógatta Yuuri halántékát.  
  
Yuuri belesimult az érintésbe. Istenem, annyira magáénak akarta tudni Victort… De ha így is volt, biztos, hogy elvette mástól, ami nem jó dolog. Még ha nem is tudatosan, de megtörtént.  
Aznap este Victor eltűnt beszélni az edzőjével, így Yuuri magára maradt a gondolataival. Talán nem minden az, aminek látszik? Nyilvánvalóan nem most először habarodnak egymásba. Ez már régebben elkezdődött.  
  
Yuuri sóhajtva fordult meg az ágyon, maga alá gyűrte a párnáját, és belefúrta az arcát.  
  
Bármennyire is szép volt az elmúlt pár nap, nyilvánvaló, hogy ő tehet arról, hogy Victort elhagyta az a titokzatos menyasszony. Az az illető pedig biztosan gyűlöli érte. Most, hogy Victor rémálmai megszűntek, és lehetősége akadt éjszakánként rendesen aludni, olyan furcsa álmai voltak, hogy Yuuri tényleg úgy vélte, hiba volt ennyire közelednie Victorhoz.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor aggódva méregette Yuurit.  
  
Látta már fáradtnak, kimerültnek, de a mostani tekintetében olyasmi volt, ami idegen volt számára. Sőt, talán pont ez volt a jó kifejezés. Yuuri mostanság úgy nézett rá, mintha idegen lenne. És újabban úgy is viselkedett. Pedig az elmúlt időszakban annyira boldogok voltak, Victor nem is emlékezett rá, mikor mulattak ennyit. Mindig volt egy verseny, ami keresztbe tett a közös programokban, és folyton csak az edzésre kellett koncentrálni.  
  
Miután visszatértek az edzéshez, Yuuri határozottan távolságtartó lett. Victor folyamatosan kereste a saját viselkedésében az okot, de nem jött rá.  
  
– Aludtál egyáltalán valamit éjszaka? Nem emlékszem, hogy felébredtem volna.  
  
Yuuri megdörzsölte a szemét, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Azt hiszem… csak olyan hülyeségeket álmodtam. Vagyis, lehet emlékek voltak.  
  
Victor elgondolkodva dörzsölgette az állát, közben a gyűrűje megcsillant a fényben.  
  
– Jól van, ma hagyjuk az ugrásokat – döntött végül, amitől Yuuri kiakadt.  
  
– De alig van időm! Jó, oké, lehet, hogy valamikor tényleg tudtam ennyiféle négyszerest ugrani, de komolyan, nem kéne azon lennünk, hogy gyakoroljak?  
  
– Hogy megint összeess a jégen? – kérdezett vissza Victor fáradtan.  
  
Yuurinak rögtön déjà vu-ja támadt.  
  
– Vitatkoztunk már erről máskor is? – Victor nem válaszolt, de nem is volt rá szükség, így is le tudta róla olvasni a választ az arcáról. – Oké, úgy sem tudom azt a rövidprogramot, amit elvileg tudok, de még mindig nem igazán… és akkor még ott a szabadprogram is. – Yuuri mindkét kezét az arcára szorította, és úgy motyogta: – Victor… három hónap múlva lesz a Korcsolya Amerika, mondd, hogy fogok így felkészülni?  
  
– Az agyad nem emlékszik, de a tested igen. Nem lesz baj. – Victor a jobb kezét nyújtotta felé, Yuuri tekintete megint a gyűrűre esett, mielőtt bal kézzel elfogadta. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Persze, nincsen semmi baj – felelte rögtön Yuuri, és intett Victornak, hogy álljon arrébb. – Akkor ugrások nélkül viszem végig a rövid programot.  
  
Victor nem akart több feszültséget teremteni azzal, hogy közölje, ennél pocsékabb előadást még nem látott tőle. Látszott rajta, hogy konkrétan a magánéletük foglalkoztatja, így még egy fikarcnyi csábításos gesztust sem volt képes előadni.  
  
– Oké, szerintem mára elég ennyi – döntött végül Victor. – Teljesen felesleges tovább gyakorolni, ha a gondolataid máshol járnak.  
  
Yuuri még csak nem is reagált a mondanivalójára. Előbb teljesen kibukott azon, hogy készül fel a versenyre, most meg nem érdekli?  
  
– Együtt vacsorázunk? – próbálkozott Victor, de tudta, hogy felesleges.  
  
– Más dolgom van. Ne haragudj, de mennem kell – mondta Yuuri türelmetlenül, és mielőtt Victor megszólalt volna, szerelme már egyedül is hagyta a jégen.  
  
Victor ezek után tudta, hogy nem fog hazamenni. Elege van. Annyit küzdött értük, és úgy néz ki, minden hiábavaló volt.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
Yuuri utálta, hogy ennyire ridegen viselkedett Victorral, de valahogy most már végére kellett járnia annak, ami egész végig foglalkoztatta.  
  
Így hát első dolga volt biztosítani a környéket.  
  
A szülei eléggé lefoglaltak voltak a vendégek miatt, ők semmiképpen sem kapnák rajta a dolgon. Mivel tényleg elég sokan fürödtek a nagy meleg miatt az onsenben, így a testvére is teljes erővel segédkezett a vendégseregnél. Yurio pedig állítólag pont a nyüzsgés miatt lépett le vásárolni, és további felsőket beszerezni, hátha megint újabb macskás kincsekre tesz szert.  
Victor, nos… Valószínűleg még órákig fog magában korcsolyázni, és esélytelen, hogy visszaérjen. Yuurinak fájt, hogy olyan tartózkodóan viselkedett Victorral, de valahogyan le kellett ráznia, és utánanézni a dolgoknak.  
  
Még egyszer óvatosan körbenézett, a biztonság kedvéért még az ajtót is elhúzta. Leguggolt a jobb oldali éjjeliszekrényhez, és fentről lefelé elkezdte átkutatni a fiókokat. A meglepőbb az egészben az volt, hogy néhány könyvet fedezett fel, mégpedig a Metro további két folytatását, amik elvileg az övék. Az ágyra könyökölt, és töprengve körbenézett. Vajon hova tehetne Victor egy számára kedves tárgyat? Elvégre a párját a kezén hordja…  
  
Yuuri megkerülte az ágyat, aztán a másik éjjeliszekrénnyel próbálkozott. A legfelső fiókot kihúzta, és el sem hitte, hogy ilyen hamar megtalálja. Pici, sötétkék bársony tasak, teljesen egyértelmű volt, hogy mi lehet benne. Tétován nyúlt oda, hogy megnézze.  
  
Kinyitotta, és a tenyerébe esett az aranyláncra felfűzött aranygyűrű. Yuuri csak nézte. Teljesen ugyanaz volt, amit Victor is visel. Yuuri mélyet sóhajtott, mert ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy az illetővel szakított, és az visszaadta a gyűrűt.  
  
Remegő kézzel rakta vissza, ahol találta. Annyira szerette volna, hogy ez ne legyen igaz, ne ő legyen az az ok, amiért az az illető elhagyta Victort. Valami még történhetett. Hiszen miért hordja Victor a gyűrűt, ha hozzá ragaszkodik?  
  
Yuuri feje már megint belefájdult a sok gondolkodásba. Úgy döntött, hagyja az egészet a fenébe, majd csak kiderül valami később. De azt tudta, hogy most egyedül akar lenni. Remélhetőleg, erre esély is lesz a vacsora után, mert akkorra a vendégek többsége már nem marad az onsenben.  
  
Egyedül vacsorázott a laptopja előtt. Ma Phichit nem ért rá, de Yuuri nem is bánta. Nem igazán akart beszélni senkivel sem, úgyhogy a szokásos terápiát alkalmazta: órákig játszott. Miután odakinn elcsendesedett minden, kimerészkedett a hátsó medencébe, hogy órákig ázzon benne. Mivel a családjáé volt az onsen, senkit sem érdekelt, hogy éjfélig maradt kinn. Kezdett leragadni a szeme, akkor jött rá, hogy ideje már visszatérni a kényelmesebb alvóhelyhez.  
  
Az utóbbi időben visszahúzódóbban viselkedett Victorral szemben, de ugyanúgy mellette aludt, nem akarta, hogy a másik rémálmai visszatérjenek. Sőt, valójában Victor mellett akart maradni, csak a lelkiismeretével nem tudott elszámolni.  
  
Még így éjfél tájékán sem hűlt le rendesen a levegő, de szerencsére már a szobák kihűltek annyira, hogy aludni tudjon. Remélhetőleg már Victor is rég alszik, és nem tűnik fel neki a hiánya. Persze amint félrehúzta az ajtót, nem az fogadta, amire gondolt.  
  
– Mi a fene…? – suttogta értetlenül az üres szobának.  
  
Az ágy ugyanolyan érintetlenül nézett ki, mint ahogy Yuuri utoljára látta, amikor itt járt. Victornak semmi nyoma… hol a fenében lehet?  
  
Yuuri szörnyű érzés uralkodott el. Victor eltűnésének a nyilvánvaló viselkedése lehetett az oka. Gyorsan törökülésbe helyezkedett az ágyon, és bekapcsolta a laptopot.  
  
 **y-katsuki:** Yurio, ébren vagy?  
  
Yuuri türelmetlenül dobolt az ágyon, és abban reménykedett, hogy nem kell végigcsörtetnie az egész házon, hogy eljusson Yurióhoz. Szerencsére percek múlva válasz is érkezett.  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** mi van, katsudon??  
 **y-katsuki:** Bocs, hogy zavarlak, bár gondolom, nem aludtál… Van ötleted, hol van ilyenkor Victor? Késő délután óta nem láttam.  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** mindig a nagahama ramenben kajál, valószínűleg megint hajnalig vedel  
 **y-katsuki:** Megint?  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** jha, elég gyakran így nyomja. de bocs, éppen live-dumálok  
 **y-katsuki:** Ok, kösz, megyek, és összeszedem.  
  
Hajnalig vedel… Remek. Yuuri nem emlékezett arra, Victor milyen lehet részegen, de az biztos, hogy ma éjszaka ezt megtudja. Gyorsan lecsukta a laptopot, aztán elindult a Ramenbe.  
  
Egészen hamar odaért, és meglepetésére Makkachin szaladt oda hozzá. Ahol ő van, ott biztosan Victor is.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég – motyogta Yuuri, amikor megpillantotta a kusza hajú Victort a Ramen előtti járdaszélen üldögélve. Gyorsan odament hozzá, és rémülten sérüléseket keresett rajta. – Victor, elestél? – kérdezett rá aggódva.  
  
– Yuuuri! – Victor fókuszálatlanul bámult fel rá. – Mih… én? Nem. Vagy legalábbis azt hiszem. – Megpróbált felállni, de a Makkachin-féle támaszték nem maradt nyugton, így visszaesett. – Azt hiszem, kicsit sokat… ittam.  
  
Yuuri nagyot nyelve figyelte a szerencsétlen férfit. Victor Nikiforov, akire mindig is felnézett, csodálta a jókedve és a kreativitása miatt, aki most egy eldugott kisvárosban, az éjszaka közepén részegen ücsörög a padkán egy japán tucatkorcsolyázó miatt. Yuuri úgy érezte, mindjárt rosszul lesz a gondolattól, hogy milyen következményei lettek a tetteinek. Azoknak is, amikre emlékezett, és valószínűleg azoknak is, amikre nem…  
  
– Victor, gyere. Hazaviszlek. – Yuuri lehajolt, felhúzta őt, átkarolta a vállát. Victor egyáltalán nem tűnt súlyosnak. – Csak támaszkodj rám, segítek.  
  
– Uh… oké.  
  
Victor szerencsére részegen is jól tudott egyensúlyozni, ami azért érthető, ha valaki briliánsan ugrik a jégen. Meglepően szótlanul tették meg Yu-topába az utat, ezért Yuuri azt hitte, Victornak csak segíteni kell ágyba feküdnie, és aztán minden rendben lesz. Csakhogy Victor kezdett kicsit józanodni, ismét visszatért a jókedve, így amikor Yuuri mellé hajolt, hogy eligazítsa a párnáját, Victor keze a pólója alá csúszott, hogy levegye.  
  
– Victor, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet…  
  
– Shhh, maradj.  
  
– Szerintem meg jobb, ha megyek.  
  
Yuuri most először döntött úgy, hogy Victort magára hagyja pihenni, és a saját szobájában alszik. Makkachint már sikerült rábírnia, hogy kinn maradjon a behúzott ajtón kívül. Viszont a helyzet egy kutyussal ellentétben egy ragaszkodó férfival már nem volt könnyű.  
  
– Neee, Yuuuuri. Gyere velem az ágyamba. – Victor kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé. – Kérlek.  
  
Yuuri még mindig nem mozdult, mert eszébe jutott, hogy ez tökéletes alkalom a vallatásra, hiszen Victor ittasan elég beszédesnek tűnik, nem úgy, mint a józan, visszafogott énje.  
  
– És mondd, mindig alszunk? – kérdezett rá.  
  
Victor arcán kaján vigyor jelent meg.  
  
– Yuuuuuuri. Szerinted? – Yuuri hagyta, hogy Victor leültesse maga elé, és kezével megfogja az állát, hüvelyujjával az ajkát cirógassa. – Mit csinálhat két férfi az ágyban? Neeem, Yuuri, nem csak alszunk. – Yuri érezte, hogy elpirul. – Szeretnék veled együtt lenni.  
  
Victor levette Yuuri szemüvegét, és hátrasöpörte a haját. Yuuri lehunyta a szemét, arra gondolva, milyen nagy a csábítás.  
  
Csábítás? Mégis miért tiltakozik? A vak is láthatja, hogy már együtt vannak. Akkor miért akar elmenekülni? A rejtélyes menyasszony nincs képben. Végre megkapná azt a Victort, akit eddig nem látott, mert a józan annyira elrejtette.  
  
Fenébe a lelkiismerettel.  
  
– Maradok – suttogta, és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Victor mintha kicsit józanabbul nézett volna rá. Yuuri rájött, hogy azt az őszinte mosolyt látja, amikor Victor nagyon örül valaminek.  
  
– Az én Yuurim – mondta halkan Victor, kezét Yuuri tarkójára csúsztatta, hogy közel húzza magához. – Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik, mióta utoljára szeretkeztünk.  
  
Yuuri meg akart szólalni, de már esélytelennek bizonyult, ugyanis Victor még közelebb vonta magához, és megcsókolta. Szinte felkiáltott, hogy _Na végre!_ , mert mióta eszébe jutott az a bizonyos csókjelenet, Victornak esze ágában sem volt demonstrálni.  
  
Victor csókja türelmetlen és követelőző volt, Yuuri csodálkozott, hogy hogyan volt eddig képes egyáltalán türtőztetni magát a közelében. Akarta Victort, és mindazt, amit eddig megtagadott tőle. Victor kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé, mintha Yuuri bármelyik percben elmenekülne.  
Amikor elváltak egymástól, Yuuri homlokát Victorénak támasztotta.  
  
– Sokszor szeretkeztünk…? – kérdezősködött tovább, mert még mindig szerette volna tudni, vajon Victor miatta hagyta-e ott a menyasszonyát.  
  
– Nem elégszer – suttogta Victor, és úgy látszott, megelégelte a sok beszédet, ugyanis száját megint Yuuriéra tapasztotta.  
  
Yuuri úgy döntött, most már tényleg elég az aggódásból. Nem gondolkozott tovább, hagyta, hogy egyszerűen az események magával sodorják. Victor közben kezeivel Yuuri pólója alá furakodott, ezúttal most már le is vette, miután Yuuri pár pillanatig elhúzódott. Mielőtt ismét csókban forrtak volna össze, Yuuri megragadta Victor felsőjét, lehámozta róla, és félredobta.  
  
De nem olyan csók következett, amire Yuuri gondolt. Victor magához ölelte, és a füle tövétől egészen le a nyakáig apró csókokkal hintette be, amit Yuuri lehunyt szemmel élvezett. Próbált nem bosszús lenni, mitől tagadták meg eddig.  
  
Most Yuuri húzta magához Victort egy újabb csókra. Victor nem tétlenkedett közben, kezeivel a farmer cipzárját kereste. Yuuri felnyögött, amikor megérezte a másik kezeit a nadrág alatt a fenekén. Rájött, ha ez továbbra is így megy, nagyon hamar el fog menni. Ezért kihasználta a pillanatot, és ledöntötte Victort az ágyra, aki először meglepődött, de aztán elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ha nem bánod… – motyogta zavartan.  
  
– Amit csak akarsz, Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri rávetette magát Victor nadrágjára, hogy minél előbb megváljon tőle. Rájött, hogy megint túl sokat gondolkozik, hiszen az eddigiekhez képest semmi csodálkoznivaló sincs azon, hogy szájjal elégíti ki a példaképét, és az illető még élvezi is.  
  
Persze Victor sem hagyta sokáig a dolgot, mert ő sem akart még célba érni, más tervei voltak, amiket úgy tűnt, Yuuri hamarosan megtud. Victor teljesen lerázta magáról a nadrágját, és félredobta, aztán mosolyogva térdelt oda Yuurihoz, hogy ő róla is leszedje. Oh, te jó ég, most már teljesen meztelenek voltak. Az onsenben csak el-elidőzött bálványának testén a tekintete, de akkor nem gondolt arra, milyen lesz, ha szexelni is fognak…  
  
Mindketten meztelenül, térdelve ölelték egymást, miközben újabb csókot váltottak egymással. Yuuri érezte, hogy a lábai szinte elgyengülnek az érzéstől, ahogy a férfiasságuk egymásnak dörzsölődik. Victor elmozdult mellőle, csak hogy a mellette lévő kisszekrény legalsó fiókjából előhalásszon pár dolgot. Yuuri nagyot nyelve jött rá, ha nem áll meg a legfelső fiók kutatásával, talált volna még pár érdekes dolgot, amikkel közelebb jár az igazsághoz.  
  
Victor ismét megcsókolta, de közben az a síkosítóval bevont ujjaival a fenekéhez nyúlt. Yuuri halkan felnyögött, és remélte, hogy az éjszaka történtekből nem fognak sokat hallani a ház lakói. Yuuri lábai megrogytak az ostrom alatt, csak Victor tartotta egyenesben, ahogy minduntalan próbált minél több ujjal bejutni oda, ahová hamarosan más fog.  
  
– Ne… Ennyire… ez sok – mondta rekedten Yuuri, és újabb nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját.  
  
– De én szeretnélek hallani téged – mosolygott Victor, és segített Yuurinak úgy helyezkedni, hogy háttal legyen előtte. Hátulról átkarolta a mellkasát, és Yuuri fejét a vállára támasztotta. – Előttem ne szégyenkezz. – Yuurit túlságosan is ostromolták azok az ujjak, úgyhogy teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy valójában csendben akar maradni. – Csak lazulj el – suttogta Victor a fülébe.  
  
Yuuri lehunyt szemmel bólintott, és miután az ujjak visszavonultak, lélegzet visszafojtva várta, hogy Victor fél kézzel végezzen magával. A hosszú másodpercek örökkévalóságnak tűntek, de aztán amikor megtörtént, abban a pillanatban elakadt a lélegzete, és azt hitte, hirtelen megfullad. De amint Victor mozogni kezdett, arról is megfeledkezett, hogyan kell lélegezni, vagy egyáltalán létezni.  
  
Victor mindkét kezével szorosan átkarolta, és eleinte lassú, de aztán egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, Yuuri pedig nem szégyellte a nyögéseket, amik elhagyták a száját. Tudta, hogy ezek a hangok még jobban megbolondítják Victort, aki körmeivel belevájt Yuuri oldalába, mielőtt halk kiáltással elélvezett. Yuuri is közel járt, és ezt tudta Victor is, így egyik kezével Yuuri férfiasságához nyúlt. Yuuri Victor nyakához szorította az arcát, mert tudta, hogy sokkal hangosabban kiabálna, mint akarná; ezzel biztosan hagyott némi jeleket a másik nyakán.  
  
Victor gyorsított a tempón, ezzel Yuurit is utolérte az orgazmusa, amivel minden erő elhagyta. Halványan érzékelte, hogy Victor óvatosan kihúzódik belőle, a mellkasára fekteti. Mielőtt elnyomta az álom, arra gondolt, hogy soha az életében nem szeretkezett ilyen jót.  
  
Amikor legközelebb felébredt, már hajnalodott, és ezúttal Victor feküdt az ő karjaiban. Yuuri kicsit megmozdult, amivel nyugtázta, hogy bizonyos része még fájni fog. A parányi fájdalom nem nagy ár volt egy ilyen fergeteges szexért.  
  
Keserűen jutottak eszébe detroiti évei, ahol két férfi szeretője is volt, de egyikük sem volt ennyire szenvedélyes, mint Victor. Még mindig nem tudott a gondolattól szabadulni, hogy a fiatal kora óta példaképének tartott férfival van most egy ágyban. Sőt, az a bizonyos férfi azt mondta, többször is szeretkeztek már. A francba, emlékezni akart azokra a szeretkezésekre.  
  
Victor jobb keze a meztelen hasán pihent, a hajnal fénye megcsillant az aranygyűrűn.  
  
– Victor. Victor! – Semmi reakció. Yuuri arra jutott, hogy tényleg elég mélyen alszik, így lassan kimászott alóla, de ő még mindig nem mozdult. – Totál ki vagy ütve, szuper.  
  
Yuuri először visszavette az alsónadrágját, aztán megkerülte az ágyat – és megállva, hogy megnézze, mi van még abban a bizonyos legalsó fiókban – kivette a felsőből a tasakot. Még egyszer Victorra nézett, hogy tényleg alszik-e, aztán gyorsan kiszaladt a fürdőbe, és gondosan bezárta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Letette a csomagot a csap szélére, aztán a fürdőszoba szekrényben kutatott a körömvágó olló után.  
  
– Majd kimagyarázom valahogy – motyogta magának.  
  
Mély levegőt vett, és bal kézzel, kissé ügyetlenül elkezdte levágni magáról a kötést. Mivel jobbkezes volt, több véres csíkot is ejtett a karján, mire le tudta magáról szedni a fáslit. Akadt pár zsebkendő, azokat rányomta az újonnan szerzett sebekre. A csuklója már teljesen meggyógyult, amin nem csodálkozott, hiszen említették, hogy ha akarja, már hordhat csuklószorítót.  
  
Valójában el is töprengett rajta, miért nem sietteti senki sem a dolgot, de most, hogy az ablakon beszűrődő napfényben látta a csuklóját, rájött, miért. Kitartotta a kezét a fény felé, hogy jobban megnézze.  
  
És ott volt.  
  
Egy vékony, fehér csík.  
  
A nyár folyamán lebarnult a keze, de az a sáv nem, ahol eddig gyűrűt hordhatott. Yuuri kiszedte a kis bársony tasakból a nyakláncot. Remegő kézzel kikapcsolta, és megszerezte róla a gyűrűt.  
Yuuri fejében hirtelen Victort hangját hallotta.  
  
 _Olyat mondok, amin nem kell rágódnod. Holnap korcsolyázz úgy, hogy őszintén elmondhassam: te voltál a legjobb._  
  
Yuurinak hirtelen minden világossá vált. A gyűrűt omamorinak szánta, de végül ígéret született belőle. Egy ígéret, hogy ha elnyeri az aranyérmet, akkor össze fognak házasodni.  
  
Yuuri lassan az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt, ezzel tökéletesen elfedve azt a fehér, vékony sávot, ami gyanúja szerint eleve annak a helye volt. Tökéletesen illeszkedett a kezére, és Yuuri, ahogy végigpörgette az elmúlt időszak eseményeit, rájött, hogy mennyire hülye volt.  
  
– Az a menyasszony _én vagyok._  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
**Negyedik fejezet – Visszakapott élet – A Grand Prix (kiborító) emlékei**  
  
– Yuuri, mi történt az éjszaka?  
  
– Nem emlékszel…?  
  
– _Oké, tényleg bocs ezért az egészért. Én csak... És persze az előbbiért se haragudj, én tényleg...  
  
– Phichit, elég! Kezdesz besokallni._  
  
– Yurio, figyelj rám. Már nincs semmi baj.  
  
– Te könnyen vagy vele! Fogalmam sem volt, mihez kezdjek…  
  
– _Őszintén szólva, nem tudom, hogy mi fog következni ezután.  
  
– Ezzel nem igazán nyugtatott meg._

  
  
**Következik: A szabad program**   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Metró 2033 egy valóban létező könyv – lehet, többen már olvastátok is vagy találkoztatok vele –, amit valóban egy orosz író írt, még pedig Dimitry Glukhovsky. A történet egy nukleáris háború után játszódik húsz évvel, és a megmaradt túlélők a moszkvai metróhálózat különböző állomásain élnek. A túlélés persze nem könnyű a mutánsok és mindenféle szörnyek mellett. Ezért mondja azt Victor, hogy egy darabig biztos nem utazik metróval.  
> https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metr%C3%B3_2033


	4. A szabad program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor nem tud elszámolni a lelkiismeretével, két énje őrlődik, hogy elárulja az igazságot Yuurinak, Yurio pedig csak még jobban idegesíti, közben pedig Yuurinak állapota változik...

  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor lassan ébredezett, kezével óvatosan feltérképezte Yuuriét, de amint hozzáért az ujjaihoz, megdermedt a hűvös fém miatt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és pislognia kellett párat, hogy elhiggye, tényleg aranygyűrűt lát a kezén. A saját kezét mellé fektette, és tényleg kettő volt.   
  
Victor ködösen emlékezett az éjszakára. Meleg kúszott fel az arcába, ahogy eszébe jutott, mennyire letámadta Yuurit, aki most mélyen aludt a karjai között, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki megbánta volna az éjszakát. Nyilván utána elaludtak… de hogyan került vissza Yuuri kezére a gyűrű?  
  
Victor tekintete tovább siklott Yuurin, akinek a karján fáslit látott, ami véres csíkokban már majdnem teljesen átázott. Lázasan gondolkodott azon, mi történhetett, amíg ki volt ütve. Ebben a percben Yuuri ébredezni kezdett, ujjai megmozdultak Victor mellkasán. Végül tekintete találkozott a barna szempárral.  
  
– Ohayo, Yuuri – suttogta Victor gyengéden.  
  
– Neked is jó reggelt – nyöszörögte Yuuri, aztán visszadőlt a mellkasára.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezett rá Victor. – Azt hiszem, bocsánatot kéne kérnem az egész… éjszakáért.  
Yuuri mosolyogva ismét felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Nincs semmi megbocsátani való. Bár egy kicsit… – Hirtelen elakadt, és kínosan megdörzsölte az orrát. – Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy remélem, nem terveztél mára semmit sem. – Victor nemet intett. – Szuper.  
  
– Yuuri, mi történt az éjszaka?  
  
– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte rémülten Yuuri, de Victor mosolyát látva morogva hozzátette: – Ez nem vicces.   
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan Victor, és későn vette észre, hogy reflexből megcsókolta Yuuri homlokát. – Tudom, hogy nem volt humoros. De nem azért kérdeztem. Hanem ezért. – Victor a véres kötésre mutatott. – Hogy sérültél meg?  
  
Yuuri – már amennyire lehetséges – még jobban befúrta magát Victor válla alá, mint aki el akar bújni előle.  
  
– Yuuuuriii. Nem fogok haragudni.  
  
Yuuri némán elhúzódott tőle, és felült.  
  
– Miattam ittad le magad. Nem vettem észre, mit művelek, csak az számított, hogy ne legyél a közelben.  
  
Victor értetlenül ült fentebb az ágyban.  
  
– Miről beszélsz?  
  
– Végeztem egy kis magánnyomozást a gyűrűkkel kapcsolatban – vallotta be végül Yuuri, és lesütötte a szemét. – Sajnálom… Ki akartam deríteni, hogy ki a menyasszonyod, mert… Rettentően féltékeny voltam – suttogta a végén.  
  
– Ó, Yuuri – sóhajtotta Victor, ujjával megemelte Yuuri állát, odahajolt egy csókra, aztán csendesen hozzátette: – Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem, hogy eltitkoltam. De tudod, hogy magadnak kellett rájönnöd. Nem mondhattuk el.  
  
Yuuri bólintott, persze, hogy érti.  
  
– Ha rögtön rám zúdítottátok volna az egészet… – Yuuri szinte suttogott. – Nem hiszem, hogy el tudtam volna fogadni. Megrémültem volna, és inkább elmenekültem volna, minthogy találkozzak veled. Annyira szürreális volt… De most, hogy megismertelek, már kézenfekvő, hogy itt fekszünk egymás mellett, és… – Yuuri úgy tűnt, mást akart mondani, ezért inkább hallgatott kicsit, mielőtt folytatta. – Sajnálom, hogy nem döbbentem rá előbb, hogy mit művelek. Nem akartalak megbántani. Tök logikus volt nekem, hogy a Nagy Victor Nikiforov olyan sikeres, hogy van neki egy sikeres menyasszonya.  
  
– Hm, de van – mosolygott Victor, ujjaival szerelme arcát cirógatta.  
  
Yuuri morcosan nézett.  
  
– Tudod, hogy értem. Nem hittem, hogy az _én lehetek_.  
  
– Mert mindig is példaképednek tekintettél. Tudom. – Yuuri meg akart szólalni, de Victor a mutatóujját a szájára helyezte. – Shhh. Hagyjuk.   
  
Yuuri gyengéden elvette Victor kezét.  
  
– Azt még el szeretném mondani, hogy emlékszem arra, amit mondtál, mikor az ujjamra húztad a gyűrűt. – Victor kicsit felderült a gondolatra, ez már tényleg azt jelenti, hogy a másik kezd emlékezni a kapcsolatukra. – De másra nem.  
  
– Semmi baj, majd eszedbe jut minden. – Újabb csók. Végre azt teheti Yuurival, mint régen, és nem kell titkolózni. – Ne idegeskedj emiatt, rendben? – Bólintás. – Azt hiszem, ki kell mennem a mosdóba... Kissé másnapos vagyok. És a karodra is hozok új kötést.   
  
– Igen, csak gyorsan bekötöttem, azt hittem, elég lesz – motyogta Yuuri. Victor zavart pillantását látva, hozzátette: – Le akartam szedni a kötést, hogy tudjam, az én ujjamra illik–e a gyűrű – suttogta. Victor már épp nyitotta a száját, de Yuuri rögtön leintette. – Nem ez a legjobb módja… de tudnom kellett, én vagyok–e.  
  
– Remélem, most már nem fogsz ezen többet gondolkodni – mondta Victor kissé türelmetlenül. – Nincs rajtad kívül más! Oké?  
  
Yuuri még akkor is bőszen bólogatott, amikor elindult a mosdóba. Miután Victor kicsit rendbe szedte magát, körbenézett, és megkereste az elsősegély dobozt, amiből Yuuri valamikor éjszaka rögtönzött egy fáslit. A tükörképe szinte vádlón nézett vissza rá.   
  
_Ah, Victor. Hogy tudsz ezek után tükörbe nézni? Yuuri sosem fog emlékezni a balesetre, a szakítás nem történt meg – ez így rendben van, igaz?_  
  
A másik Victor szinte kiabált a szíve mélyén: _Nincs rendben! Visszatérnek az emlékei, te pedig tagadtad, és hazudtál! Hogy tudsz akkor ezek után tükörbe nézni?_   
  
Victor megrázta a fejét, és elhallgattatta a kis hangot. Minden rendbe fog jönni, nem lesz gond.  
Felkapta a dobozt, aztán visszatért Yuurihoz, de előtte gondosan bezárta az ajtót, jelezvén, hogy még magánéletre vágynak, ne zavarják őket. Yuuri szomorúan kuporgott az ágy közepén, tekintete a távolba meredt.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan Victor, amikor letelepedett mellé.  
  
Yuuri bólintott.  
  
– Csak tudod… szeretném visszakapni az összes emlékemet végre. – Kicsit bátortanul nyújtotta oda a karját, hogy Victor óvatosan leszedje a kötést. – És el sem képzelhetem, milyen rossz lehet neked.  
  
– Megvagyok. – Victor rá is mosolygott, de Yuuri elég csúnyán nézett vissza, úgyhogy korrigálta, amit az előbb mondott. – Oké, most már jól leszek. – Yuuri most már megenyhült, és figyelte, ahogy Victor átkötözi a karját. – A csuklód fáj?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Azért csuklószorítót hordanod kéne. – Victor aztán mindent elpakolt az elsősegély dobozba, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette azt. Yuuri várakozóan, sőt, kicsit elpirulva figyelte őt. – Mi az? – kérdezett rá Victor.  
  
– Szeretném, ha még több közös emlékünk lenne.  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Be szeretném pótolni, amiről lemaradtam – suttogta Yuuri. – Ha nem bánod.  
  
Victor felnevetett, amikor rájött, miről van szó.  
  
– Lehet, holnap sem tudunk korcsolyázni.   
  
– Annyira nem fájok! – ellenkezett Yuuri.  
  
– Velem mi lesz…? – kérdezte ártatlanul Victor. – Az nem számít?   
  
Yuuri előrébb mászott az ágyon, és vigyorogva tette a kezét Victor combjára.  
  
– Majd vigyázok rád.  
  
– Mára más terveim voltak – kezdte Victor, de Yuuri az ujját a szájára tette. Gyorsan tanul.  
  
– Hidd el, nekem is! – suttogta mosolyogva, és magához húzta Victort.  
  
Victornak még új volt ez a Yuuri. Már a csókból is ki tudta olvasni Yuuri szándékát, de a testbeszéd, és minden más teljesen különbözött az eddigitől: mint amikor az ember második randin az ágyba bújik a kiszemelttel.  
  
Yuuri mohón leszedte az alsóját, így Victor sem tétlenkedett, megszabadította őket a maradék ruháiktól, és félredobta.  
  
– Biztos, hogy… lehet? – kérdezte Yuuri akadozva.  
  
– Mindent lehet, amit csak akarsz – mondta csendesen Victor.  
  
Yuuri megcsókolta, ez már hosszabb, kevésbé követelőzőnek ígérkezett. Victor felsóhajtott, amikor férfiasságuk ölelés közben összeért. Yuuri aztán lassan ledöntötte az ágyra, és minden bevezető nélkül az ölére feküdt. Victor szinte észbe sem kapott, és hirtelen forróság ölelte körbe. Lehunyt szemmel élvezte a törődést, és hirtelen felnyögött, mert nedves ujj csúszott belé.   
  
Nem is kellene sok…  
  
Yuuri viszont hirtelen abbahagyta, Victor csalódottan nyitotta ki a szemét.  
  
– Szeretném, hogy még ne érjen véget – suttogta –, más terveim vannak. – Yuuri fentebb kúszott hozzá egy újabb csókra, de ez sokkal rövidebb volt. Kezével úgy navigálta Victort, hogy hasra forduljon, és a háta mögé kerüljön.   
  
– Yuuri…  
  
– Shh – suttogott a fülébe halkan. – Tudod, hogy nem siethetek.  
  
– Már nagyon sok idő telt el, mióta te… – válaszolt Victor rekedten – így velem voltál.  
  
– Akkor másra is emlékszem tudat alatt – motyogta Yuuri. – Mert már nagyon szerettem volna…  
  
– Normális esetben csak kérned kellett volna.  
  
– Tudom – mondta alig hallhatóan Yuuri. – Most már tudom.  
  
Victor a szoba csendjében nagyon hangosnak hallotta a fiók és a tubus hangját. Mire végre Yuuri ismét vele törődött, halkan belenyögött a párnába, és csak az érzés számított, hogy az ujjak mozognak benne. Kegyetlennek tűntek a percek, amíg Yuuri foglalkozott vele, és végtelennek tűnő óráknak, míg nem úgy ítélte meg a helyzetet, hogy itt az idő.  
  
Yuuri ismét a háta mögé került, és elemelte maguk mellől a másik párnát.  
  
– Mindjárt… csak nem akarlak megsebezni.  
  
Victor kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy megcsókolja, így Yuuri alá tudta tenni a párnát. Visszahasalt, kiszáradt torokkal várta, hogy Yuuri elhelyezkedjen mögötte. Lehunyt szemmel is el tudta képzelni a látványt, ahogy Yuuri bekeni saját férfiasságát, a biztonság kedvéért még őt is bevonja, és kicsit széttolja a lábait, hogy elférjen Victor mögött.  
  
Nem érdekelte, mennyire kiszolgáltatott jelenleg a másiknak. Csak azt tudta, ez mennyire hiányzott eddig, és e nélkül nem fog tudni élni. Nem mondhatja el, mi történt, mert… _Nem fog tudni Yuuri nélkül élni._  
  
Victor a párnába fojtotta a hangos nyögést, mert pillanatokra megfeledkezett arról, hogy mi következik, és hirtelen érte a behatolás. Saját élvezete mellett is hallotta Yuuriét, mikor felsóhajtott, hogy bejutott. Yuuri aztán végre lassan mozogni kezdett.   
  
Már szinte el is felejtette az érzést. Hetek óta csak a fájdalom és az aggódás uralta, hogy Yuuri többé nem lehet vele. Mindkét kezével erősen markolta a feje alatt lévő párnát, miközben Yuuri egyre jobban gyorsított a tempón, ezzel kisöpörve minden aggodalmat, amit még szinte szex közben sem tud elfelejteni. Victor tudta, hogy egyre hangosabb, így inkább arcát a párnába szorította.  
  
– Yuuri, én… – nyöszörögte, de már esélye sem volt befejezni Yuuri ostroma alatt, halk kiáltással élvezett el.  
  
Minden utórezgést megtapasztalt, ahogy Yuuri egyre gyorsabban és hangosabban sóhajtozva hajszolta magát saját élvezete felé. Neki sem kellett több stimuláció, perceken belül elélvezett, és Victor hátának simulva próbálta szabályozni a lélegzetvételeit. Victor nem törődve feneke sajgásával, elhúzódott Yuuritól, rendbe tette magukat, és végül egymással szemben, az oldalukon fekve helyezkedtek el.   
  
Victor kezével félresöpörte Yuuri izzadt homlokáról a tincseket.  
  
– Szerintem ma reggelre megvolt az edzés, igaz? – Yuuri már megint elpirult kicsit, mire Victor mosolyogva csókolt a tenyerébe. – A Yuuri időszámítás szerint még korán van. Pihensz kicsit?  
  
– Igen... azt hiszem – felelte Yuuri halkan.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
– Mi a fene történt már veletek? – kérdezte Yurio unottan pár nappal később az étkezőben. – Gusztustalanul boldognak tűntök. Ráadásul az edzést is napok óta hagytátok a picsába. – Victor még szélesebb mosolyát látva Yurio félretolta a tányérját. – Oké, azt hiszem, elment az étvágyam.  
  
– Na, az nem az én gondom – nevetett Victor, és telepakolta a tálcáját mindenféle finomsággal.  
Yurio könyökölve figyelte.  
  
– Ezek szerint minden rendben köztetek? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
  
– Ahogy lennie kell – mosolygott Victor. – Megyek, mert megígértem, hogy mielőbb visszaérek, és megnézhetjük a filmet.  
  
– Victor… – szólt utána Yurio, de ő nem törődött vele.  
  
Nem és nem. Nem hajlandó beszélni arról a bizonyos témáról. Ha kell, napokig kerüli majd Yuriót. Elég a lelkiismerete, ami folyton azt mondogatja, ideje a vallomásnak, és elmondani, mégis mi történt a baleset napján.  
  
Amikor beért a tálcával a szobába, majdnem elejtette az ételeket, amikor meghallotta, hogy Yuuri mit mond.   
  
– Tudom, hogy Victorral együtt vagyok.  
  
Victor még messziről is látta, hogy a monitoron Phichit teljesen elsápadt.  
  
– Neked is szia, Yuuri – mondta nagyot nyelve. – Valahogy már számítottam rá, hogy minden rendbe jön, eszedbe jutnak az emlékek, és akkor majd kérdőre vonod, hogy lehettem ilyen…  
  
– Phichit!  
  
– De hidd el, megvolt rá az okom, és sajnálom, hogy ennyire titkolóztam… Oké, tényleg bocs ezért az egészért. Én csak... És persze az előbbiért se haragudj, én tényleg...   
  
– _Phichit, elég!_ Kezdesz besokallni! – szólt rá hangosabban Yuuri. – Vegyél mély levegőt, és nyugodj meg! Nincsen semmi baj. Mármint… nem tértek vissza az emlékeim, ahogy gondolod – mondta csendesen. – Csak rájöttem.   
  
– Ezek szerint jól megvagytok? – Phichit hangja már sokkal nyugodtabban hangzott. – Minden oké köztetek?  
  
– Több mint jobb – mondta Yuuri vidáman.   
  
– Ezt hogy értsem? – faggatózott tovább Phichit vigyorogva.  
  
– Victor fantasztikus, és szerintem ennél nem kívánhatnék jobbat.   
  
– Jó, ettől nem lettem okosabb… szóval?  
  
– Valójában jó párszor együtt voltunk, és elég legyen annyi, hogy nem nagyon jöttünk ki a szobából mostanában – hadarta el Yuuri, aztán megállt. – Mi az?  
  
– Nem szoktam még hozzá, hogy így… túl sok információ! – Aztán Phichit szinte betegesen hozzátette: – Victor épp mögötted áll.  
  
– Helló – köszönt oda Victor, próbálva elrejteni a mosolyát. – Bocsánat a zavarásért, azt hittem, ma már nem beszéltek.  
  
– Hát igen, khm… gyanúsan eltűntetek az elmúlt pár napban. – Most már valószínűleg Yuuri is elvörösödhetett. – Vigyázz magadra, Yuuri, rendben? Majd beszélünk!  
  
Phichit el is tűnt a képernyőről, Yuuri lassan felé fordult, és lesütött szemmel vette el a tálcáról az egyik tányért. Victor közben törökülésben leült elé az ágyra.  
  
– Nem akartam kibeszélni a magánéletünket, remélem, tudod.  
  
– Ah, hát igen. Ha emlékeznél rá, akkor tudnád, hogy engem ez nem zavar. Chrisszel is szoktunk beszélgetni. – Yuuri most már elborzadva nézett fel. – Hé, természetesen normális keretek között teszem.  
  
– Ja, jó, akkor megnyugodtam! – nevetett Yuuri.  
  
Napokon keresztül – leszámítva persze a lelkiismeret-furdalást – minden szuper volt. Victor sosem érezte magát ennyire boldognak, és vidáman figyelte, hogy Yuuri az emlékei nélkül is mennyire lelkesen tud készülni arra, hogy visszatérjenek Oroszországba.  
  
Hasetsura kegyetlen melegfront érkezett, és ezt megsínylette a jégpálya is. Takeshiék végül feladták, és bezárták egy időre, hogy helyre tudják hozni az olvadás által okozott beázásokat. Yuuri ez idő alatt inkább otthonmaradt besegíteni az onsenbe, mert a hőség miatt hirtelen háromszor annyi vendég lepte el a helyet. Victor pedig úgy volt vele, hogy minden segítséget megad – beleértve az anyagiakat is –, így esténként ottmaradt Takeshivel a pályán a károk felszámolásában.  
  
Végül sikerült hamarabb végezni a takarítással – vagy inkább feladni –, és Victor órákkal hamarabb érkezett haza a megígértnél. Tudta, hogy Yuuri a konyhában lesz, vagy hátul a medencéknél segédkezik, így nyugodtan igénybe vette a fürdőt, aztán önző módon azt tervezte, hogy elterül az ágyán, és remélhetőleg Yuuri kedves ébresztésére kel.  
  
A terv viszont abban a pillanatban megborult, amikor Makkachin kirontott, és az előszobában elkapta a Victor kezében lévő nyirkos törölközőt, és húzni kezdte befelé. Victor nem értette, mit akarhat a kutyus, csak amikor beért a szobába, ugyanis Yuuri a földön kuporgott, felhúzott lábait átkarolta, és halkan sírt.   
  
– Makka, menj ki, most ne!  
  
Gondosan becsukta az ajtót, aztán rettegve térdelt le Yuuri mellé, és igyekezett minél halkabban megszólítani őt, hogy ne ijessze meg.  
  
– Yuuri. Mi a baj?   
  
– Victor? – nézett fel értetlenül Yuuri. A szemei nagyon vörösek voltak, mint aki már órák óta sírhatott itt magányosan. Victor gondolatban átkozta magát, hogy ő mondta, maradjanak még tovább. – Nem úgy volt, hogy te még maradsz a jégpályán? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
Victor sóhajtva húzta magához Yuurit, hogy átölelje. Percekig némán ültek ott, egymást átkarolva, és úgy tűnt, Yuuri meg is nyugodott valamennyire.  
  
– Feladtuk, nagyon meleg van – felelt végül Victor. – A konkrét beázásoktól megmentettük a kritikus részeket, a többit majd folytatjuk holnap. – Victor nem tudta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést, mi a baj, mert megrémült még a gondolattól is, hogy Yuuri bármire emlékezzen. – Elmondod, mi a baj?   
  
Yuuri bólintott az ölelésében, aztán végül elengedte.  
  
– Új álmaim vannak, amikről nem szóltam – Victor nagyot nyelt –, nem, nem olyanok, hogy fel kell ébresszelek… csak furcsák. Amikor felébredtek, csak azt tudom, hogy nagyon fáj. Először azt hittem, hogy a fejsérülés az, de nem, ez más. – Szinte alig hallhatóan folytatta. – Azt hiszem, nagyon megbánhattam, amit tettem veled, csak már nem volt lehetőségem elmondani.  
  
– Ezen ne tépelődj, Yuuri – mondta csendesen Victor. – Ha netán mégis emlékszel majd a balesetre, akkor…  
  
– Nem, nem akarok emlékezni a balesetre! – mondta kétségbeesetten Yuuri. – Így is tudom, mekkora hülye voltam! Nem akarom átélni megint az egészet, a fájdalmat! Annyira rossz, és én… nem tudom, hogy fogom elviselni, ha mindez eszembe jut…  
  
– Hé, minden rendben lesz – vigasztalta Victor. – Tudom, hogy a szorongás ellen nem sok mindent tehetsz, de kérlek, verd ki a fejedből! Az álmok zavaróak, de azok is el fognak múlni. – Victor tudta, hogy a hangja megnyugtató, és hat Yuurira, de a lelke mélyén ő még jobban ideges lett ettől az egésztől. – Figyelemelterelés kéne, ha már ilyen hamar visszaértem.  
Yuuri végre elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, elég meleg van itt. – Victor csak nézett rá. – Oké, ez béna pasizási duma volt.  
  
– Oh – mosolygott is Victor. – Szerintem jobban elfáradtam, mint gondoltam, hogy hirtelen nem értettem, miről beszélsz. – Yuuri úgy malőrözött, hogy le tudja szedni Victorról a pólót. – Esetleg segítsek?  
  
– Nem bánnám… – motyogta Yuuri, és a lassú vetkőztetésből hirtelen gyors kapkodás alakult.   
  
– Ez a hőség… Feleslegesek a ruhák.  
  
– Egyetértek.  
  
Mindketten a földön térdeltek, és mohó csókban forrtak össze, miközben Yuurinak sikerült Victorról az utolsó ruhadarabot – az alsónadrágot – is leszedni. Yuurin még rajta volt, így Victor felültette az ágyra, aztán gyorsan le is húzta róla a felesleges ruhát. Yuuri sürgetően kotorászott a fiókban, de elejtette a síkosítót, amikor Victor előtte térdelve nem tétlenkedett.  
  
– Ne, mert túl hamar… – nyögött fel Yuuri, ahogyan hátradőlt az ágyon.   
  
Victor már eleve abba akarta hagyni a dolgot, már másra akart koncentrálni, ehhez pedig meg is szerezte az elejtett síkosítót. Apró csókokkal hintette be Yuuri belső combját, miközben síkos ujjaival már azon munkálkodott, hogy mielőbb érezze őt.   
  
– Csak még egy kis türelem – mondta neki rekedten, és érezte, hogy Yuuri teljesen ellazult, és már készen áll arra, hogy az ujjakat valami nagyobb váltsa fel. – Mindjárt én leszek az.  
  
Pár percnyi előkészület után az ágy előtt térdelve közelebb húzta magához Yuurit, ezzel kihasználta az ágy magasságát, ami tökéletes pozíciót adott nekik. Yuuri elégedetten sóhajtott, kezeivel összegyűrte maga mellett az ágytakarót, ezt látva Victor pedig lassan mozogni kezdett.   
  
Kezeit Yuuri csípőjére tette, és minden mozdulatnál még közelebb vonta magához, amivel még több nyögést csalt ki Yuuriból. Victor fokozatosan gyorsított a tempón, érezte, hogy egyre jobban sodródik a kielégültség felé, így kezét áthelyezte Yuuri férfiasságára, ugyanolyan tempóban izgatva őt. Yuurinak nem is kellett több stimuláció, pár percen belül hangos nyögéssel elélvezett, aminek látványára Victornak sem kellett több, és követte Yuurit.  
  
Percekig mindketten izzadtan, és kimerülten pihegtek, mire Victor meg tudott mozdulni Yuuri combjáról, hogy felmásszon az ágyra. Mielőtt rendbe tette volna magukat a nyirkos törölközővel, áttörölte az arcát, ahogyan Yuuri is. Végül a derekukra terítette a vékony nyári takarót, és Yuuri mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– A térded rendben van? – kérdezte Yuuri egy idő után. – Mindig annyit ugrasz, én meg most… ne haragudj.  
  
– Jól vagyok, és egyébként is megérte. Mert ugye ezzel sikerült kivernem a fejedből a dolgot? – érdeklődött Victor, ujjával a másik hasát cirógatva. – Tudom, hogy csak figyelemelterelés kellett.  
  
– Igen, működött – mondta Yuuri halkan. – Remélem, nem esek legközelebb ennyire kétségbe a hülye álmoktól, de tudod, az idegeim nem a legjobbak.  
  
– Örülök, hogy hamarabb hazaértem – vigyorgott Victor. – Ha gondolod, zárás után még elmehetnénk az onsenbe.  
  
– Igen, remek ötlet – cirógatta Yuuri a haját. – Többször is eszünkbe juthatna.  
  
Csendesen feküdtek egymás karjaiban, és Victor most is elhallgattatta a lelkiismeretét. Tudta, hogy Yuuri milyen fájdalomra emlékszik, de nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla, hogy miért van.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Pár napra rá Yurio egyszer csak berontott a szobába, amikor egyedül volt.  
  
– Beszélnünk kell.  
  
Yurio körbenézett, aztán elhúzta az ajtót, és várakozó tekintettel nézett rá. Victor nem vett róla tudomást, lelkesen rendezgette a ruháit, miközben azon álmodozott, milyen jó lesz ismét hazatérni Oroszországba. Yuuri – bár még nem emlékezett Szentpétervárra – boldogan tervezgette, mire van még szüksége, miket kell megvenni a közelgő visszatérésre, így Minakóval elmentek vásárolni.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy kellene – mondta végül Victor, és tovább hajtogatta az ingjét.  
  
Yurio hirtelen kitépte a kezéből, és az ágyra dobta.  
  
– Victor! Most halál komolyan. Szerinted minden oké, és el van intézve?  
  
Victor mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Igen, szerintem minden oké.   
  
– Oké, most komolyan! Nézz a szemembe, és úgy mondd! – Yurio dühösen dobbantott, Victor végül felnézett. – Ah, tudtam, hogy te sem hiszed el – mondta végül. – Nem akarnál tenni valamit, mielőtt rájön, és nagy balhé lesz? – Victor az eldobott ing után nyúlt, és nem szólt semmit. – Ne agyalj már fel!  
  
– Ennél jobban? – kérdezett rá szárazon Victor, aztán megint sóhajtott. – Nem akarom elrontani.  
  
– De el fog…  
  
– Végre olyan a kapcsolatunk, mint régen! – vágott közbe Victor. – Ha elmondom a veszekedésünket, azzal mindent elrontok!  
  
– Mert azzal nem, ha nem mondod el, és eszébe jut?! – kiabálta túl Yurio.  
  
– Az orvos azt mondta, nem fog emlékezni a baleset körülményeire – tiltakozott eltökélten Victor, szánt szándékkal nem említve, hogy Yuuri már az érzésekre emlékszik, csak nem tudja beazonosítani azokat.  
  
– A körülményeire. Hát ez csodás. Ugye tudod, hogy erre semmi garancia nincs?  
  
Victor csendesen felállt az ágyról, és elpakolta az összehajtogatott ruhákat. Napok óta rágódik azon, hogy mennyire legyen őszinte Yuurival, és már akkor eldöntötte, nem fogja bevallani. Túl jól megy minden ahhoz, hogy megint minden elromoljon. Végzett a pakolással, és odafordult a dühös fiúhoz.  
  
– Értékelem, amit tenni akarsz – mondta csendesen –, de ez az én magánügyem, úgyhogy ne szólj bele!  
  
Yurio tekintete elsötétült, már épp mondani akart volna valamit, mire hirtelen Yuuri kihúzta az ajtót.  
  
– Megjöttem! – mondta lelkesen, és amikor meglátta, hogy milyen komoran merednek egymásra, inkább elhallgatott.  
  
– Ma kurvára hagyjatok békén, nem vagyok rátok kíváncsi! – csattant fel hirtelen Yurio, dühében belerúgott Victor melletti szekrénybe, aztán kiviharzott a szobából.  
  
Victor kiengedte a levegőt, amit eddig észre sem vett, hogy benn tartott. Egy röpke percig azt hitte, Yurio mindent el fog árulni, de a fiú azért nem volt ilyen kegyetlen. Yuuri közben lepakolta a szatyrokat, és aggódva lépett oda hozzá.  
  
– Victor, jól vagy? – kérdezte, két keze közé fogva Victor állát. – Veszekedtetek, igaz? Inkább ne mondj semmit, lehet, csak felhúznám rajta magam – morogta Yuuri, és lágyan megcsókolta Victort. Yuuri érintése az arcán, a csók… elfeledtette a problémákat. Amikor elváltak, Yuuri elmosolyodott. – Na, így már mindjárt más! Máris jobb kedved lett.  
  
Victor is elmosolyodott, aztán csókot lehelt Yuuri homlokára.  
  
– Tőled mindig jobb kedvem lesz – suttogta, aztán kíváncsian nézett a szatyrokra. – Mi ez a sok minden, amit vettél?  
  
Innentől kezdve nem lehetett Yuurit leállítani, annyira lelkes volt. Victor többször is elcsodálkozott azon, hogy várhatja ilyen lelkesen valaki azt az országot, amire még emlékezni sem tud. Yuuri aztán minden olyasmit bepréselt a bőröndbe, amire úgy gondolta, nem fog hozzányúlni induláskor, és végül sikerült eldöntenie, mik azok a dolgok, amik dobozba kerülnek.  
  
Victor gondolatai minduntalan a másik Yuri mondanivalóján jártak. Gyorsan kimentette magát Yuurinál, és a konyha felé ment, hogy megkeresse Minako italát.   
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
– Anya, válaszolnál valamire? – kérdezte végül Yuuri, amikor a tányért eltörölte, és felé fordult.  
  
– Persze! Mondd csak!  
  
– Minden rendben köztünk Victorral? Én ugyan nem emlékszem rá, de te biztosan tudtál róla, ha veszekedtünk volna, vagy ilyesmi. Szóval?  
  
Az édesanyja lelkesen kavargatta az ételt a tűz fölött.  
  
– Közted és Vicchan között minden rendben van. – Visszarakta a fedőt a rotyogó ételre, aztán felé fordult. – Boldogok vagytok, tervezitek az esküvőt, minden rendben van tudtommal.  
  
– Anya, most komolyan. – Yuuri oldalra mutatott a hüvelykujjával. Victor épp kivégezte a második üveget, és Yuuri elborzadva jött rá, hogy más itallal is vegyítette azt. – Nézz már rá! Így néz ki az, aki boldog velem?  
  
Hiroko látványosan sóhajtott.  
  
– Yuuri, kincsem. Nagyon sok megpróbáltatáson ment keresztül, és nem kapott még vissza téged. A helyzet teljesen érthető.  
  
– De már rájöttem, hogy mit jelent nekem. Oké, értem. Az nem ugyanaz. – Yuuri ismét Victor felé pillantott. Minako közeledett felé, elszörnyedve nézve a férfi körül a sok üveget. – Ne haragudj, hogy ennyit segítettem, de azt hiszem, megpróbálom Victort rábeszélni a pihenésre.  
  
Yuuri nem is várta meg, amíg az anyja válaszol, odasietett Victorhoz, mert őszintén szólva nem akart veszekedést. De Minako csak a fejét ingatta a helyzetre, és mihelyst megpillantotta Yuurit, ott is hagyta őket. Egy gonddal kevesebb. Apropó, gond…  
  
– Victor, mennyit ittál? – kérdezte Yuuri rettegve, és kivette a másik kezéből az üveget.  
  
Victor morcosan nézte, de túl ügyetlen volt visszaszerezni az alkoholt.  
  
– Nem tudom… nem eleget, mert… – Elhallgatott, és fájdalmas arcot vágott, mint aki nagyot esett a jégen. De aztán megint visszatért az a bárgyú vigyor, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
  
– Gyere, inkább menjünk, jó? – ajánlotta fel Yuuri. Távolabb tolta az üveget, hogy Victor még véletlenül sem érhesse el azt. Valójában Victort már nem érdekelték az üvegek. – Uh, Victor, próbálj már meg megállni a lábadon, amíg eljutunk a szobába, jó?  
  
– Kicsit… szédülök – motyogta Victor. – Yuuuriii, nem lehetne, hogy utána…?  
  
– Nem.  
  
Victor megint olyan kis durcás fejet vágott, mint egy kisgyerek, akinek elvették a karácsonyi játékát, de Yuurit nem érdekelte. Aludja ki magát, és legyen végre újra normális. Persze a navigálás nem volt egyszerű, mert Victor keze mindenhol ott volt Yuurin, ahol csak lehetett.   
  
Végül csak sikerült bekönyörögnie az ágyba, és leráznia, hogy ő nem csatlakozik, mert más dolga van. Valójában Victor két percen belül elaludt, mihelyst a feje a párnához ért. Yuuri az ágy szélénél ácsorogva próbálta kitalálni, mihez kezdjen, amikor valaki durván kopogtatott.  
Yuuri elhúzta az ajtót, és a dühös Yurióval találta szembe magát.  
  
– Megőrjít.   
  
A feltartott telefon kijelzőjén Phichit egy nem túl előnyős – jégen elrontott ugrásos – képe volt.  
  
– Add ide! – Yuuri kikapta a másik kezéből a telefont, aztán felvette. – Phichit? Ja, hát igen, bocsi, elfelejtettem. Nem kell rögtön pánikolni, nincsen baj, csak Victor kissé felöntött a garatra. Valahogy sejtettem, hogy tudod, miről beszélek. Oké, szia. – Yuuri visszaadta a telefont. – Tessék, probléma elintézve. Mi van? – förmedt rá dühösen, mire Yurio összerezzent.  
  
– Semmi.  
  
– Valamit nem mondasz el – mondta Yuuri vádlón, de Yurio csak nemtörődöm stílusban megrántotta a vállát. – Valamit, amin Victorral is összevesztetek múltkor. Nem is egyszer.  
  
– Nem tartozik rám – közölte Yurio, de amikor távozni akart, Yuuri elé tartotta a karját, hogy ne tudjon menni.   
  
– Oké, gyerünk ki vele, mi a franc van! – erősködött Yuuri. – Tudom, hogy van valami, mert napok óta kerülitek egymást. Sőt, valójában engem is kerülsz.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem tartozik rám. Pont ez a baj. – Yurio mélyet sóhajtott. – Meg akartam mondani, hogy mit tegyen, ennyi.  
  
– Gondolom, nem fogod…  
  
– Nem. – Yurio megragadta Yuuri kezét, és elhúzta. Mielőtt távozott volna, még utána szólt: – Bármit teszek is, akkor sem hallgat a jó szóra.  
  
Yuuri még percekig bámulta az üres folyosót, és nem tudta, mennyire aggódjon Yurio mondanivalóján. Mi a fenéről lehet szó? Egyedül Victor bizonyos visszavonulására passzol a sok veszekedés. Victornak tényleg ideje lenne visszavonulnia, ha nem akar összeszedni egy tartós térdsérülést. Valószínű Yurióra tényleg nem hallgat, majd akkor ő beszél vele, ha lehetősége lesz.  
  
Yuuri csendesen elhúzta az ajtót, aztán visszatért az étkezőhöz, hogy Minako–senseit megkeresse. Mentora kedvtelenül simogatta ujjával a pohara szélét, miközben fáradt tekintettel figyelte a tévéműsort.  
  
– Minako-sensei, kifizetem a bort.  
  
– Mi? – Minako mélyet sóhajtott, mikor rájött, miről van szó. – Yuuri, nem érdekel, ne foglalkozz vele!  
  
Yuuri leült az asztal túloldalához, és nem tudta, hogyan kezdje a beszélgetést.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy vissza fogom-e szerezni az emlékeimet, vagy sem… De nem szeretnék úgy elutazni Oroszországba, hogy Victort hibáztatod a balesetért, holott velem van a baj. Haragudj rám, oké?  
  
– Rád is haragszom – közölte Minako –, ha tudni szeretnéd.  
  
– Sajnálom – suttogta Yuuri –, hogy csalódást okoztam neked.  
  
Minako sóhajtva tolta félre a poharat, és komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– Tudom, hogy sajnálod. De szeretném, ha megígérnéd, hogy sem itthon nem csinálsz többet ilyet, sem pedig Oroszországban. Utálok arra gondolni, hogy én sarkalltalak a műkorcsolyázásra, és mi történhet veled, mert nem vagy felelősségteljes. Az pedig külön zavar, hogy Victor az edződ, veled szemben pedig elvakultabb, mint bárki mással, így nem veszi észre, ha bajban vagy. Ha megint elutaztok…  
  
– Nem lesz baj – mondta Yuuri halkan. – Komolyan mondom, ez a baleset eléggé rám ijesztett ahhoz, hogy ne kövessek el újabb hibát.  
  
– Komolyan? Mert ha visszatérnek az emlékeid, megint az a kanadai pojáca jár majd a fejedben.  
  
– Szerintem ezek után kétszer is meggondolom, ér-e annyit. – Yuuri felkelt az asztaltól. – Tudom, hogy idő kell, hogy megbékélj, de ne haragudj Victorra, kérlek. Így sincs jól, láthatod.  
  
– Eggen, feltűnt… Mintha összevesztetek volna.  
  
Yuuri hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
– Igen, csak… furcsa érzésem támadt. – Yuuri leintette. – Nem, nem kell orvos, jól vagyok. Sőt, szerintem elég volt a mai napból, megyek, lepihenek.  
  
Minako még mindig aggódva nézett utána, mikor szó szerint kimenekült, de a rossz érzés még akkor sem akart elmúlni, miután visszatért Victorhoz a szobába. Makkachint nagy nehezen rábeszélte, hogy maradjon kinn, elhúzta az ajtót, és óvatosan bebújt Victor mellé. Már majdnem elaludt, de Victor pont akkor fordult a másik oldalára, és vidáman üdvözölte Yuurit.  
  
– Yuuri, mégis csak itt vagy?  
  
– Persze, miért ne lennék? – kérdezett vissza Yuuri értetlenül.  
  
Victor kétségbeesve bújt a mellkasához.  
  
– Azt hittem, nem jössz vissza. Azt hittem, többet nem lehetünk együtt és… – Victor mintha szipogott volna. Yuuri teljesen tanácstalanul ölelte magához a férfit. – Nem akarom, hogy haragudj rám.  
  
Yuurin szörnyű érzés robogott végig.   
  
– Nem hibáztatlak a baleset miatt, rendben? – Victor felnézett, már látszott rajta, hogy józanodott kicsit. Yuuri gyengéden simogatta a kézfejével az arcát. – Kérlek, aludj.   
  
– _Ya lyublyu tebya_ – suttogta Victor.  
  
Yuuri hagyta, hogy Victor elaludjon az ölében, aztán fél kézzel megszerezte Victor telefonját, és a fordítóval beírta a kifejezést. Amint megpillantotta a jelentést, tudta, hogy jól gondolta.   
Lassan elaludt, csak hogy órákkal később megint felriadjon. Victor álmában már a másik oldalára fordult, így nem ébredt fel.  
  
Yuuri kortyokban nyelte a levegőt, és ijedten nézett körbe a sötét szobában. Kezével az arcához nyúlt, akkor vette észre, hogy álmában sírt. Ez sokkal intenzívebb és rosszabb volt, mint az eddigiek. Mi a fene történt pontosan, amire emlékeznie kéne? Megint a perzselő fájdalom, amit nem tud, mi okoz.   
  
Victornak nincs igaza, nem fogja tudni elfelejteni ezeket, mert csak egyre rosszabbak lesznek.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Victor másnap az öltözőszekrénynek támasztotta a homlokát, és azon imádkozott, hogy hasson már az aszpirin. Megivott fél üveg vizet, és sikerült pár falatot is ennie, de a másnaposság még most is nagyon kínozta.  
  
Nagyon szerette volna Yuurit elkísérni varratszedésre, de szerelme azt akarta, hogy pihenjen, egyen valamit, és valahogy kiheverje a tegnap estét. Victor rájött, talán jobb is így, mert nem kell Akimotóval beszélgetnie, és a férfi nem okozna még nagyobb bűntudatot, mint ami már így is van. A másik indok pedig a pálya utolsó rendbetételei voltak, hogy a minap kinyissanak. Persze Yuuri érkezéskor így sem felejtette el megemlíteni, hogy az orvosa érdeklődött utána, és szeretné látni a héten, ha el tudna jönni.   
  
Akimoto bizakodó volt Yuuri állapotát illetően, szerinte jelentős javulásra tett szert. Ezért azt javasolta, hogy meg lehet komolyabb dolgokat is mutatni, mint például videókat az előző programjaikból, így Yuurinak esélye lesz az összes emlékét visszanyernie. Victor megmutatta a videót Yuurinak, aki boldogan – és persze ismét totálisan elvörösödve – figyelte az egykori másik énjét, amint az Erost elkorcsolyázza a Grand Prix Finálén. Amint a videó véget ért, Yuuri azt bizonygatta, hogy ha most a jégre megy, emlékezni fog a programra. Victor visszamosolygott, aztán elnézést kért, hogy nem sokára visszajön, de most muszáj valamit tennie a tartós fejfájás ellen.  
  
És most itt állt az öltözőszekrénynek támaszkodva, és nem volt bátorsága visszatérni Yuurihoz, akit ennél boldogabbnak nem nagyon látott mostanában. Nem úgy, mint Victor, akit lassan, de biztosan meg fog ölni a lelkiismeret-furdalás a bizonyos szakítás miatt.  
  
A fejfájás lassan kezdett visszahúzódni, Victor nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a gyógyszer hat ennyire, vagy ilyen sokáig maradt távol, de ideje volt visszatérnie a két Yurihoz.   
Hirtelen akkora kiáltás hallatszott, hogy Victor ijedtében összerezzent.  
  
– _Victooor! Segíts!_  
  
Victor még másodpercekig habozott, aztán már rohant is a pálya felé. Már minden lehetséges rossz forgatókönyvet végigvett, mire a pálya szélére ért. Yuuri a jégen ült, két tenyere a hideg jégen feküdt, mellette Yurio pánikba esve fogta a vállát. Victor kissé ügyetlenül odament hozzájuk, és igyekezett valamennyire megnyugodni, mert vért sehol sem látott. Sőt, úgy nézett ki, Yurio az, aki rosszul van.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Victor rémülten.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy hányadikként lépek a pályára – válaszolta Yuuri értetlenül. – Valójában a rövid programnál úgy emlékszem, talán negyedik lettem…?  
  
– Mi?   
  
Victor nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta.  
  
– Azt is szeretném tudni, hova lett mindenki? Nem úgy volt, hogy a bemelegítésen többen vagyunk? – próbált faggatózni Yuuri.   
  
Victor arcából minden szín kifutott.   
  
– Túl hamar értünk ide, ennyi az egész. – Igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára, hogy Yuuri bármilyen állapotban is van, ne essen pánikba, mint ahogy a versenyek előtt szokott. – Remegsz… Gyere ide, az ölelés mindig segít. – Meg sem várta a választ, magához ölelte Yuurit, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy bármi is történt, ne legyen végleges. – Minden rendben lesz.  
  
Yurio sápadtan figyelte őket.  
  
– Erről beszéltem – mondta alig hallhatóan Yurio fájdalmas tekintettel. – Nem voltál itt, én…  
  
– Oké, nem lesz semmi baj – vágta rá rögtön Victor. – Hívj taxit, hazavisszük. A taxiból felhívom Akimotót, hogy jöjjön minél előbb.  
  
– Victor… már az éremünnepségnek is vége lett? – Yurio ezt meghallotta, hirtelen elfordult tőlük, és tárcsázni kezdett. Victor felsegítette Yuurit a jégről. – Mondtam már, hogy mennyire örülök, hogy második lettem? Bár lehet, jobb lett volna az arany, és akkor… tudod.  
  
– Tudom, persze – bólogatott Victor, miközben belül próbált nem szétesni, mert Yuuri állapota nem sok jóval kecsegtetett, időben hol itt, hol ott érezte magát. – Most visszamegyünk a szállodába, rendben?  
  
Yuuri vidáman bólogatott, és amikor lejöttek a jégről, egyre elesettebbé vált, arca nyirkos volt, és Victor támogatta el a taxiig. Akimoto figyelmeztette, hogy emlékek visszatérése járhat elég nagy érzelmi sokkal, amit eléggé megviselhet a szervezet.  
  
Mire beértek Yu-topia kapuján, Yuuri pár percig elájult, mielőtt Victor az ágyba segítette volna. Yuuri aztán megpróbált felülni, és mindenfélét motyogott arról, mennyire szédül.  
  
– Yuuri, nyugodj meg, nincsen semmi baj – mondogatta kitartóan Victor. – Csak dőlj le, rendben? Segítek.   
  
Yuuri végül hagyta.  
  
– Annyira fáradt vagyok… – mondta kimerülten Yuuri. – Biztos, hogy nem kell a bankettre mennünk? – Yurio jelentősen elsápadt, de már eddig is úgy nézett ki, hogy Yuuri után ő fog kiborulni. Victor intett neki, hogy hagyja magukra. – Oké, nem is igazán akartam menni… hiszen legutóbb is jól elrontottam mindent…  
  
Victor leült mellé, és gyengéden simogatta a haját.  
  
– Nem rontottál el semmit sem – mondta csendesen. – Pihenj kicsit, amíg nem jön az orvos, rendben?   
  
Victor fél órával később idegességében már fel-alá járkált a folyosó elejétől és vissza. Minden percben a szobája felé pillantott, de nem történt semmi sem.  
  
Miután Akimoto megérkezett, még a szoba közeléből is kidobott mindenkit, hogy nyugodtan tudjon foglalkozni a betegével. Victor Yuuri mellett akart maradni, de Akimoto közölte, hogy most nyugalomra van szüksége, és pont Victor az, aki miatt Yuurit nem fogja tudni rendesen megvizsgálni.  
  
Fél órával később mindannyian némán ültek az előtérben. Victor értesítette Yuuri szüleit, bár azt nem tudta pontosan elmagyarázni, mi történt, csak azt, hogy orvost kellett hívni, mert Yuuri teljesen összeomlott. Hiroko és Toshiya nyugodtan ültek, ahhoz képest, hogy Victor már totális pánikban volt. Minako természetesen gyűlölködő pillantásokkal illette, miközben kezével idegesen dobolt az asztalon.  
  
Victor aztán a sarokban kuporgó Yurióra nézett, és rájött, hogy lehet, van valaki, aki jobban kiborult, mint ő maga. Yuriót mióta ismerte, talán kétszer látta ilyennek. Csendesen odament, és letérdelt mellé.  
  
– Yurio? – A fiú semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy hallotta a nevét. – Yuri.  
  
Na, ez már hatott.  
  
– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte erőtlenül, Victor látta, hogy remeg a keze.  
  
– Yuri, figyelj rám. Már nincs semmi baj.   
  
– Te könnyen vagy vele! Fogalmam sem volt, mihez kezdjek… – Yurio észrevette, hogy túlságosan hangos, ezért halkabban folytatta: – Még szerencse, hogy nem voltál messze, mert különben ott esek szét darabokra! Úgyhogy hagyjál most inkább, jó?!  
  
Victor viszont nem tette, amit a fiú mondott. Tudta, hogy Yurio zaklatott, és most mindenkit eltaszítana magától, úgyhogy nem szólt semmit, de átölelte a fiú vállát. Yurio összerezzent, de nem ellenkezett.  
  
Victor látta, hogy szülők megkönnyebbülten sóhajtanak fel, amikor Akimoto elmondta nekik, mi a helyzet. Amíg nem mondják el neki is konkrétan, mi történt Yuurival, Victor cseppet sem fog megnyugodni. Akimoto még rájuk mosolygott, aztán odament Victorhoz, akihez közben Yurio is csatlakozott.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, Mr. Nikiforov – kezdte rögtön Akimoto –, már minden rendben. A visszatérő emlékektől kisebb sokkot kapott, de már túl van rajta. Kapott egy enyhe nyugtatót, hogy pihenni tudjon, és a szervezete fel tudja dolgozni, ami történt. Csak pihenésre van szüksége. – Aztán kicsit habozott, mielőtt folytatta. – Őszintén szólva, nem tudom, hogy mi fog következni ezután.  
  
– Ezzel nem igazán nyugtatott meg.  
  
– Valószínűséggel minden emléke visszatért, de ha bármi szokatlant tapasztal a viselkedésében, vagy elhúzódó fejfájást, mindenképpen értesítsen. – Victor elsápadt, amikor eszébe jutott a baleset. – Jól van? – kérdezett rá Akimoto, mikor már percekig az arcát figyelte.  
  
Victor bólintott, és alig bírt megszólalni.  
  
– Emlékezni fog a balesetre?   
  
– Az esetek többségében a páciensek nem szoktak. De a memória igencsak kiszámíthatatlan. – Akimoto pillanatokig elhallgatott, mielőtt folytatta. – Gondolom, szeretné, ha ön sem emlékezne, igaz? – Victor aprót biccentett. – Bízzunk benne, hogy ő nem fog. Értesítsenek, ha bármi történne.  
  
Victor biccentett, és az orvos távozott Yuuri szüleivel együtt. Minako vádló tekintettel meredt rá, de aztán csatlakozott a szülőkhöz, így kettesben maradtak Yurióval. Victor már tudta, mi fog következni, amikor a fiú oroszul megszólalt.  
  
– Nem aggódsz, hogy ezek után mi a franc lesz?  
  
– Nem igazán – felelte Victor komolyan. – Bármi történjék, meg fogjuk oldani. Ha nem fog emlékezni, akkor én nem fogom…  
  
– Már megint a régi nóta! – csattant fel dühösen Yurio, ökölbe szorított kézzel, szinte vicsorogva vetette oda: – Nem gondolod, hogy ezzel fogsz elbaszni mindent?! – Victor meg sem rezdült a kiabálásra. – Az eszem megáll tőled! Nem vagy normális. És ha pont emiatt veszíted el őt?!  
  
– Ha emlékezni fog, akkor úgyis ki akart dobni, úgyhogy… – vont vállat Victor, és próbálta úgy mondani, mint aki azt közli, odakint süt a nap. – Nem érdekel, és kész. Már túl vagyok rajta, hogy annyit idegeskedjem emiatt. Úgyhogy kérlek, kímélj meg...  
  
– Te tényleg ennyire gyáva vagy?! – kiabálta Yurio. – Sosem bírtál senkivel sem semmit megbeszélni! Yakov erre a legjobb példa! Inkább kitörted a bokád, nehogy már elé merj kerülni! – Yurio megemelte mindkét kezét. – Oké, feladom!  
  
– Mi a fene van veletek, srácok? – kérdezte Mari angolul, akit észre sem vettek, mikor érkezett.   
  
– Valami baj van?  
  
– Nem – felelte Victor.  
  
– _Igen!_ – csattant fel Yurio, de mikor Victor odalépett hozzá, és durván megragadta az állát, elhallgatott.  
  
– Ez nem a te dolgod! – mondta halkan Victor visszaváltva oroszul. – Ne kelljen még egyszer elmondanom.  
  
Yurio durván elütötte a kezét.  
  
– Tudod, mit? Leszarom! – sziszegte vissza szintén oroszul. – Baszd el az életed úgy, ahogy neked tetszik.  
  
Azzal dühösen kirobogott, magukra hagyva őket.   
  
– Ne kérdezzek rá, hogy…  
  
– Ne. – Victor kimerülten dörzsölte a homlokát.   
  
– Oké, rendben, nem akartam tolakodni – mondta Mari békítően. – Most jöttem Yuuritól, csak szólni akartam, hogy alszik, ha gondolod, bemehetsz hozzá. Hozhatok esetleg nektek valami harapnivalót?  
  
– Nem kell, köszönöm, ne fáradj. Megvárom, amíg felébred, hogy mit szeretne.  
  
– Akkor megyek is, ma is rengeteg vendég van… szólj, ha valamire szükséged van, rendben?  
  
– Persze.  
  
Victor még percekig magára maradt a gondolataival, és miután elég bátorságot gyűjtött, itt volt az ideje, hogy bemenjen Yuurihoz.   
  
– Yuuri! – szólt meglepetten, miután halkan behúzta maga után az ajtót, és Yuuri fáradtan, de mosolyogva figyelte őt. – Azt mondták, hogy alszol.  
  
– Tudom. Csak úgy tetettem, mint aki alszik. – Victor erre nagyot nézett. – Téged vártalak, a többiekkel… nem akartam foglalkozni.  
  
Victor óvatosan leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– És? Hogy vagy?  
  
– Kábultan, de jól. – Yuuri kezébe vette Victorét. – Sajnálom, hogy annyira rád ijesztettem. Nem sokra emlékszem abból, ami a pályán történt. Akimoto azt mondta, hogy eléggé drasztikusan szereztem vissza az emlékeimet.  
  
Victor szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, és remélte, hogy a nem látszik, mennyire remeg a keze.  
  
– Mindenre emlékszel? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Igen, mindenre. – Yuuri felemelte Victor kezét, és megcsókolta, ahogy régen Victor mindig is tette. – A balesetre nem. Viszont azt tudom, mekkora hülye voltam, mikor a hátad mögött gyakoroltam.  
  
Victor szívéről nagy kő esett le, aztán ő is viszonozta a csókot.  
  
– Biztos mindenre emlékszel? Mi is a pin-kódod?  
  
Yuuri morcosan nézett rá.  
  
– Biztos, hogy nem a 1225.  
  
– Hogy hívják a második kutyámat?  
  
– A midet? – ijedt meg Yuuri, de Victor mosolyát látva eltűnt a rémület az arcáról. – Ez még mindig nem vicces.  
  
Yuuri ásított, így Victor felállt az ágyról, és ezúttal szerelme homlokát csókolta meg.  
  
– Aludj, _Solnyshko_.  
  
– Marad itt – suttogta Yuuri lehunyt szemmel.  
  
– Persze, csak kiszaladok Hiroko híres kakaójáért. Te nem szeretnél semmit sem? – Yuuri megrázta a fejét, így Victor az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Victor! – állította meg Yuuri hangja.  
  
– Igen…?  
  
– Van bármi, amiről nem tudok a balesettel kapcsolatban?  
  
– Nincsen, minden rendben.  
  
Yuuri ismét fáradtan hunyta le a szemét, Victor pedig gyorsan behúzta az ajtót, és nagyot nyelve nekivetette a hátát.   
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – suttogta alig hallhatóan.  
  
Az a bizonyos tükörkép most kérdezett volna vissza: – _Biztos vagy benne?_  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
**Ötödik (befejező) fejezet – Pokoli vacsora – Vihar(ok) Yu-topián**  
  
– Ekkora hőségben nincs is jobb, mint egy hideg gyümölcsleves. Tessék, szedjetek! Kincsem, nagyon örülök, hogy végre mindannyian jól vagytok!  
  
– Igen, én is. Már semmi sem akadályozhat meg benne, hogy visszatérjünk Szentpétervárra.  
  
– _A meggondolatlanságodtól szenvedek már mióta! Lehet, az lesz a legjobb, ha visszamegyek Oroszországba. De nélküled!  
  
– Szuper, akár már most kezdhetsz pakolni!_   
  
– Hol van Yuuri?  
  
– Nem tudom, már órák óta elment itthonról. És tuti nem gyakorol.  
  
– _Mondtam már, hogy nélkületek baromi unalmas lenne a nyaram?!_   
  
**Következik:  
A vacsora**


	5. A vacsora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A titok persze nem sokáig marad titok, és megint egy buta veszekedésre kerül sor, Yuuri pedig ismét meggondolatlan lesz...

**Yuri on the Ice of Memories**

**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuurinak talán ez volt a legboldogabb nyara. Leszámítva a mostani balesetet, és persze azt, hogy Phichit szerint mekkora ötlet volt évekkel ezelőtt a többnapos túra, amit persze sorozatos szerencsétlenségek követték.  
  
Túra ugyan nem volt, de külön szervezést igényelt, hogy a következő nyárig, amíg nem térnek vissza Hasetsuba, mi mindent kell elrendezni és megvenni, amit Mari-chan nem tud utána küldeni, viszont minél hamarabb szüksége lenne rá.  
  
Miután végre sikerült mindent elintézni, estére mindannyian leülhettek az asztalhoz. Ez alkalomból mindenkit meghívtak, hogy együtt vacsorázhassanak. Ugyan még nem volt kitűzve az az utazás időpontja, de Yuuri anyja úgy látta, ez az a lehetőség, amikor mindenki itt tud lenni, mielőtt Yuuri ismét visszatér Oroszországba.  
  
Yuuri boldog volt, mégis egész nap kellemetlenül érezte magát, akárhányszor csak szóba került, hogy visszatérnek Oroszországba. Nem egyszer fogta el az a furcsa érzés, hogy valamit elfelejtett. Valami nagyon fontosat. A nap folyamán Victor többször szólt rá, mikor elbambult, és Yuuri minden alkalomkor azt mondta, nincsen gond. Sejthette, hogy előbb–utóbb ki fog derülni, mi az az ok, amiért folyamatosan szorong, de arra nem gondolt, hogy a vacsora pillanatok alatt rémálommá válik számára.  
  
– Ekkora hőségben nincs is jobb, mint egy hideg gyümölcsleves. Tessék, szedjetek! Kincsem, nagyon örülök, hogy végre mindannyian jól vagytok!  
  
– Igen én is. Már semmi sem akadályozhat meg benne, hogy visszatérjünk Szentpétervárra – válaszolta Victor mosolyogva, és még többet szedett a tányérjába.  
  
Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy minden elhalkul körülötte, nem hallotta Yurio gúnyolódásait, Nishigori visszavágásait, és Victor nevetését sem. A helyszín másodpercekre megváltozott, és az elméje bizonyos veszekedés helyszínére repítette, szívébe mintha kést döftek volna, amikor eszébe jutott, mi az, ami egész végig motoszkált a fejében.  
  
– Nem mentél vissza Oroszországba – suttogta hirtelen vádlón Yuuri. – Nem mentél vissza!  
  
Az asztalnál elég nagy volt a lárma ahhoz, hogy a többiek ne hallják meg, mit mondott, de Yurio kezében rögtön megállt a pálcika. Yuurin újabb dühhullám csapott át, egyértelmű, hogy a fiú tudott róla. Mellette Victor teljesen elsápadt.  
  
– Mi…? – kérdezte Victor, de Yuuri nem akart Minako előtt jelenetet rendezni, ezért gyorsan felpattant.  
  
– Bocsássatok meg, ki kell mennem – mondta hirtelen elszorult torokkal, és kisietett az étkezőből.  
  
Victor a szobájuk folyosóján érte utol, kezét a vállára tette, hogy maga felé fordítsa. Yuuri mérgesen pördült felé.  
  
– Az álmok, az a furcsa fájdalom… most már tudom, mind miért volt! – sziszegte dühösen Yuuri Victor képébe. Nem foglalkozott vele, hogy Mari és Yurio utánuk jöttek, bár a folyosó végén megtorpantak. – Sosem akartad elmondani, mi? Önző dolog volt, hogy eltitkoltad!  
  
Victor haragosan meredt rá.  
  
– Mégis mit tettél volna a helyemben, ha szeretsz valakit?  
  
– Victor, hazudtál nekem, és sosem akartad elmondani! – tört ki elkeseredetten Yuuri. Látta a másikon azt a tipikus arckifejezést, amit rögtön felismert. – Istenem, nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg igazam van!  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan vártam a megfelelő alkalomra, hogy elmondjam!  
  
Yuuri ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
  
– Amikor már Szentpéterváron vagyunk, és úgysem tudok visszafordulni?! Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire önző vagy… Ennyire önző lehet Victor Nikoforov, és mindent megkaphat!  
  
– Nem tudom, miért gondolod azt, hogy bármi köze van ehhez a hírnevemnek! – vágott vissza dühösen Victor. – Valójában az a probléma, hogy veled nem lehet rendesen együtt dolgozni, és nem vagy képes azt tenni, amit az edződ mond. Ha úgy tettél volna, nem tartanánk itt. – Percekig meredtek egymásra, mire Victor a hajába túrt. – Bármennyire is dühös vagyok, attól még sze…  
  
Csak az volt a gond, hogy Yuurit nem érdekelte, hogy engedetlen volt, csak az árulás számított, nem volt képes látni a dühtől, ami elborította a hazugság kiderülése miatt.  
  
– Egyszerűbb volt végigszexelned velem a napokat, mint szólni, hogy mi van, nem igaz? – kérdezett vissza fagyosan.  
  
– Tessék?! – Victor teljesen elsápadt, és a következő pillanatban úgy tűnt, dühében mindjárt felpofozza Yuurit, pedig sosem bántotta őt. – A meggondolatlanságodtól szenvedek már mióta! – kiabált rá, mire Yuuri összerezzent. – Lehet, az lesz a legjobb, ha visszamegyek Oroszországba. _De nélküled!_ – világosította fel Victor dühösen gesztikulálva.  
  
– Szuper, akár már most kezdhetsz pakolni! – vetette oda Yuuri mérgesen, aztán hátraarcot csinált, és elindult a kijárat felé.  
  
– Miért is ne?! Eleve ki akartál dobni! – kiabálta utána Victor, ám Yuuri már nem nézett vissza, nem törődött az aggódó nővérével, vagy a dühöngő Yurióval. Semmit sem hallott, hiába szóltak utána.  
  
Kirohant az ajtón, és meg sem állt a következő sarokig. Csak el innét, minél messzebb – mondogatta magának, mert annyira dühösnek és csalódottnak érezte magát, hogy tuti – nem rá jellemző módon – szétvert volna valamit. Mikor okozott a csalódottság, a hazugság ekkora fájdalmat? Talán azért, mert Victor tényleg az előbb azt mondta, vissza fog menni. Hát menjen, Szent Kibaszott Gyáva Nikiforov. Vajon majd Yakovnak is hazudni fog?  
  
Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy vihar közeledik, csak szaladt a kedvenc helye felé, aminek a megtalálására tudta, hogy Victor biztosan nem fog emlékezni.  
  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yurio vagy bő két óra múlva akkora lendülettel robbant be a szobába, hogy Victor azt hitte, az ajtó elhúzása helyett beszakította azt. Pedig csak az ég volt az, ami hangosan megdörrent. Mari valószínűleg eddig feltartotta, hogy ne zavarja őket, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat, de hát Yuuri nélkül ezt nehéz így.  
  
– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy összerámolsz és elhúzol?! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten Yurio. Reményvesztettnek tűnt, mint akinek a szülei összevesztek.  
  
Fejét jobbra–balra forgatva nézett szét, hol lát bőröndöket, de még akkor sem nyugodott le, mikor kinyitott két szekrényt, hogy megnézze, Victor ruhái tényleg ott vannak, ahol eddig.  
  
Victor az ágy szélén ült, könyökével a térdére támaszkodott, és tovább bámulta a falat, miközben hallgatta kinn az eső kopogását. Valójában az elmúlt két órában itt ücsörgött azon gondolkodva, mi lesz a kapcsolatukkal.  
  
– Nem pakolok.  
  
Yurio olyan hirtelen akadt el, hogy még azt is elfelejtette, mennyire dühös.  
  
– Azt… azt hittem, hogy már elvitetted a bőröndjeidet. – Tétován megállt Victor előtt, aki lassan felnézett rá. – Ezek szerint megdumáltátok, amit meg kellett? Vagy mi a fene történt? Mari azt mondta, hogy maradjak a seggemen, amíg megbeszélitek a problémátokat.  
  
– Yuuri nem volt itt – sóhajtotta Victor. – Még akkor elment.  
  
– Jah, igen. Mari szerint ha Yuuri zaklatott, akkor elhúz korcsolyázni a pályára. Szerintem inkább éjfélig korcsolyázik az ikrekkel, akik úgysem tudnak aludni ebben a viharban, minthogy hazajöjjön beszélni veled, olyan pipa. Én mondtam, hogy ezt nem így kellett volna. – Victor tekintete dühösen megvillant, ezért Yurio feltartotta a kezét. – Oké, nem mondtam, hogy megmondtam. Na de ha ő nem jön haza, te nem mész oda… Hogy fogjátok megbeszélni?  
  
– Megvárom, amíg lehiggad, aztán megpróbálom. – Victor fáradtan beletúrt a hajába, és lehunyta a szemét. – Yuuri nagyon dühös tud lenni, de remélem, ki tudom békíteni.  
  
– Hát igen, a fejébe kéne verni, hogy miatta történt az egész.  
  
– Valójában, ha túl lesz a dühén, akkor ő is tisztán fogja látni az egészet. – Victor hirtelen felállt. – Rendben van, megkeresem. Aztán maximum megint kidob, így már jobb?  
  
– Tökéletes.  
  
Már elég későre járt, Yuuri szülei már visszavonultak a vacsora után, de Mari még a pultnál pakolta el a maradék holmikat. Yurio rögtön megkérdezte, merre találják Yuurit, de ő azt mondták, a vacsora óta nem látta, szerinte a pályán gyakorol. Victor, mikor kinézett, elgondolkodott rajta, ilyen időben hogy tud eljutni egymaga, lesz–e bármilyen taxis, aki ezt bevállalja. Ebben a pillanatban Minako rontott be az ajtón.  
  
– Hol van Yuuri? – szegezte a kérdést Victor Minakónak.  
  
– Nem tudom, már órák óta elment itthonról. És tuti nem gyakorol. – Mindenki elsápadva nézett rá, de ő csak értetlenül hozzátette: – Most jöttem kocsival a pályáról, zárva van.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza hirtelen Mari, megragadva Minako vállát. – Yuuri nem volt ott?  
  
– A fenébe! – szisszent fel hirtelen Victor, és megragadta a telefonját, hogy felhívja Takeshit. A körmét rágva fel–alá járkált, miközben nagyon remélte, hogy náluk lesz. – Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak – hadarta rögtön a telefonba angolul –, de szeretném tudni, hogy nálatok van–e Yuuri.  
  
– _Yuuri? Nem, nincsen, ma nem is találkoztunk. Kérdezd meg Minakót, biztosan nála van a balett stúdióban._  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Victor, és kinyomta a telefont. Mindannyian várakozóan néztek rá, de Victor csak ennyit mondott: – Nincs náluk, nem is látták ma.  
  
A hirtelen beállt csendben csak Yuri hangos toporgása hallatszott a kopogó eső mellett.  
  
– Oké, mivel senki sem szólal meg, akkor megkérdezem én: ha itt nincs, nála sincs, és Takeshiéknél sincs, akkor hol a fenében lehet? – kérdezett rá kétségbeesve. – Jah, tudom. Esetleg leissza magát, mert ilyen hülye voltál?  
  
– Voltaképpen itt nem Victor volt hülye – felelte Minako, Victor meglepetten pislogott rá. – Yuuri rettentően dühös, nyilván olyan helyen van, ahol némi vigaszra lelhet. Én úgyis kocsival vagyok most, megnézem a Nagahama Ramenben, hátha ott van. Majd ideszólok, ha megvan.  
  
Minako gyorsan elrohant, így ismét hárman maradtak.  
  
– Mondjátok, hogy nem… – kezdte Victor, és az ablak felé nézett. – Odakinn tombol a vihar.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Victor, meglesz – mondta Mari halkan. – Újra végigjárom egész Yu-topiát, amíg Minako nem hív, oké? Te addig próbáld meg elérni Yuurit, hátha felveszi.  
  
– Ó, anyám, nem is próbáltad még hívni? – bámult rá Yurio. – Hagyd inkább, majd én. A tiedet biztos nem venné fel.  
  
Victor elfordult tőle, és rettegve nézte az esőáztatta ablakokat. Az aggodalom már satuként szorította össze a mellkasát, mikor arra gondolt, hogy Yuurival megint történni fog valami, mert nem vigyáz magára. Ismerős dallam ütötte meg a fülét, csak pár másodperc telt el, mikor rájött, hogy a szabadprogramjának zenéje az. Gyorsan végigszaladt a folyosón, és berontott a nyitott ajtójú fürdőszobába. Yuuri telefonja a wc melletti komódon zenélt, Victor sóhajtva kinyomta a telefonját.  
  
– A fenébe, pedig azt hittem… – motyogta Yurio, mikor utolérte.  
  
Időközben Mari is odaszaladt hozzájuk, de az arca egyáltalán nem volt vidám.  
  
– Minako ideszólt, nincs ott. Még megnézett két további szomszédos helyet, ott sincs.  
  
– Nem tudok Katsudon agyával gondolkozni. Ha ennyire dühös vagyok és szomorú, nem leiszom magam? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Mégis hova tűnt?  
  
Victor nagyot nyelt, mikor rájött.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tudom. – Reménykedve Marira nézett. – Nem egyszer voltunk a tengerparton, és néztük a sirályokat… Neked említette Yuuri, hol van az a hely?  
  
Mari bólintott, és intett, hogy kövessék az előtérbe a kabátokhoz.  
  
– Igen, pontosan tudom, hol van. – Mari magára vette az esőkabátját, és Victornak átadott még egyet a fogasról.  
  
– Én nem kapok?  
  
Victor lefogta Yurio kezét, hogy ne vegye le az esőkabátot.  
  
– Nem, nem jössz velünk. Odakinn tombol a vihar, nem akarlak téged is veszélybe sodorni! – mondta dühösen Victor. – Légy szíves tedd azt, amit a felnőttek mondanak, és maradj veszteg, oké?!  
  
Yurio komolyan megijedt Victor dühétől, és hátrébblépett, pedig nem volt oka a félelemre. Mari komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– Maradj itt, ígérd meg! Ha bármi történik, úgyis szólunk, oké? Én jobban tájékozódom a viharban, már születésem óta itt lakok, sötétben is tudom, merre kell menni. – Közben Yuuri apja odasietett hozzájuk, és átadott két nagyobb elemlámpát. Nem értette, mit beszélnek, de Mari azért elmondta. – Apám azt mondta, hogy ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, meg fogjuk találni. Yuuri volt, mikor rosszabb viharban is kinn volt.  
  
Victor nem szólt semmit, hanem elszorult torokkal magára húzta az esőkabát csuklyáját, és kilépett az ajtón.  
  
Hasetsu mindig a békés arcát mutatta még hőség alatt is, de ez a vihar, amit már inkább tájfunnak lehetett nevezni, rettenetes volt. Már azon csodálkozott, hogy sikerült az utca végéhez eljutniuk, akkora szél kerekedett. Minako állítólag úgy köszönt el a telefonban, hogy lehet, a kocsmában éjszakázik, mert ilyen időben már vezetni sem képes, de mindenképpen szóljanak, ha megtalálták Yuurit.  
  
Amint kiértek az épületek közül, a szél szinte háromszoros erővel próbálta őket fellökni, Victor a végén már Mariba kapaszkodott, mert egyedül nem tudott menni. Közben minden percben egyre nagyobb pánikban volt, amikor Yuurira gondolt. Mekkora annak az esélye, hogy tényleg kinn van, és mennyi, hogy feleslegesen jöttek ki ebben az időben?  
  
– Semmit sem látok, hiába van lámpánk! – kiabálta Victor a süvítés közepette.  
  
– Még jó hosszú szakaszon kell végigmennünk – mutatta Mari a zseblámpájával, és amikor arrébb ment a fény, Victor megragadta a karját.  
  
– Láttam valamit! Ott! – Mari is odavilágított a lámpával, így meglátták a homokban fekvő alakot, az ismerős sötétkék melegítőben. – _Istenem… ez ő!_  
  
Victor torka összeszorult, és alig kapott levegőt, miközben próbált úrrá lenni a pánikon, ami satuként szorította össze a tüdejét.  
  
– Elindulhatott hazafelé! – mondta hangosan Mari, mikor próbáltak igyekezni az utálatos időben.  
  
Victor kétségbeesett rogyott le a fekvő alak mellé a homokba, és óvatosan oldalra fordította. Yuuri szája halványkéknek látszott a lámpa fényében, a haja csatakosan tapadt a sápadt, hideg arcára. Victor óvatosan paskolni kezdte.  
  
– Yuuri! Hallasz engem? – Marihoz fordult, aki közben letérdelt Yuuri másik oldalához. – Hideg… nagyon hideg. Remélem, még nem… – Victor nagy levegőt vett, hogy összeszedje magát. Minél előbb el kell menniük innen, és jó lenne, ha szerelme a saját lábán menne, már ha ez lehetséges. – Yuuri, szerelmem, figyelj rám! Yuuri, ébredj!  
  
Yuuri köhögve fordult a hang irányába, Victor pedig gyorsan levette a szemüvegét, és elrakta.  
  
– Victor? Te nem Oroszországban vagy? Ott lehetünk, mert rettenetesen hideg van…  
  
Victor próbált nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára.  
  
– Nem, Hasetsuban vagyunk, és muszáj hazamennünk. Fel tudsz állni? Gyere, segítek.  
  
Victor erősen megragadta, és felhúzta, Yuuri pedig, úgy tűnt, megállt a lábán. Mari rögtön előszedte a hátizsákjából a másik esőkabátot, és Yuurira húzta. Azon már nem segített, hogy eddig elázott, de legalább remélhetőleg nem lesz beteg, mire Yu–topiába érnek.  
  
Bár nem valami biztosan, de sikerült elindulniuk. Mari a másik oldalról támogatta az öccsét, Victor közben világított maguk elé. Amikor elértek az első házakig, Yuuri vacogása még erősebb lett, aztán a lábai megadták magukat.  
  
– Yuuri, szerelmem, tarts ki! Még kicsit menni kéne.  
  
– Nem bírok… fáradt… nagyon fáradt vagyok – motyogta Yuuri Victor fülébe.  
  
– Mari vidd ezt, én pedig Yuurit – döntött Victor, aztán karjai közé vette vacogó szerelmét.  
  
Többször megbotlott, amikor a szél Yuuri súlyával együtt majdnem lelökte a lábáról, de Mari rögtön segített, nehogy elessenek. A végén már elrakta a saját lámpáját is, mert már csukott szemmel is tudta, hogy merre kell menniük, és egy örökkévalóság után beértek Yu–topia udvarára, miközben Yuuri kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé, mintha egyáltalán nem haragudna rá többet.  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuuri már szinte teljesen magához tért, amikor beértek Yu–topiára. Valójában nem így képzelte el a dolgot, hogy elszalad otthonról lehiggadni kicsit. Hirtelen valamiért azt gondolta, hogy a téli Oroszországban van, és Victor a hóból szedte össze, mikor elaludt ott, de aztán a kegyetlen valóság a veszekedésükkel hirtelen ráébresztette, hol is van pontosan.  
  
Yurio a folyosóra szaladt, de teljesen elsápadt, ahogy meglátta őt Victor karjaiban.  
  
– Mi a fene történt már megint Katsudonnal?! – kérdezte ijedten.  
  
– Semmi – válaszolt Yuuri fáradtan hunyorogva –, csak nem emlékeztem rá, milyen szép is a tengerpart ilyenkor…  
  
Yurio furán nézett rá, de inkább Victorra figyelt, aki a lányhoz szólt.  
  
– Mari, ha átöltöztél, hozol forró levest? – kérdezte, mire a lány bólintott, aztán elsietett.  
  
Victor bevitte a szobájukba Yuurit, és óvatosan leültette az ágy szélére. Yuuri megtámasztotta magát, de alig bírt ülve maradni, úgy reszketett, ráadásul olyan kimerültnek érezte magát, mintha most csinált volna végig egy durva edzéstervet háromszor.  
  
Victor letérdelt Yuuri elé, és az ajtóban toporgó Yurióra nézett.  
  
– Hozd át Yuuri szobájából a másik párnát és takarót. Ha találsz melegítőt, akkor azt is, kérlek, az tuti nincs itt. – Aztán szerelméhez fordult. – Yuuri, le kell venned az összes ruhát, így nem maradhatsz.  
  
Yuuri bólintott, bár lélekben ugye teljesen máshol járt: reménykedett benne, hogy utána Victor tényleg nem fog elmenni, ahogy mondta. Semmi sem derült ki a beszélgetésből, lehet, csak meg akar róla bizonyosodni, hogy jól van, aztán már megy is a vonathoz, hogy aztán Fukuokában leszállva onnan továbbmehessen a már lefoglalt repülővel Oroszországba…  
  
Hagyta, hogy Victor óvatosan levetkőztesse, úgy sem lett volna hozzá ereje egyedül, és amúgy is túlságosan is rázta a hideg. Yurio visszatért a kért cuccokkal, Victor pedig segített Yuurinak felvennie azokat.  
  
– Melegítőfelsőt nem találtál? – kérdezte Victor értetlenül, aztán a szekrényéhez fordult, hogy keressen valami ráillőt.  
  
– Gondolom, mind a mosásban van – morogta Yurio, és miután Yuuri bebújt a takaró alá, ráterítette azt is, amit hozott. – Katsudon, úgy látom, túléli. Na, lépek. Majd holnap benézek, tényleg él–e még. Most már rohadtul késő van. Mondtam már, hogy nélkületek baromi unalmas lenne a nyaram?  
  
Victor kinézett a szekrényajtó mögül, rámosolygott a fiúra, aki erre megrázta a fejét, és otthagyta őket.  
  
– Azt szeretném! – suttogta hirtelen Yuuri. Victor keze megállt pakolás közben az ismerős fehér-piros nemzeti válogatott melegítőnél. Mosolyogva vitte oda, hogy Yuuri belebújjon. – Köszönöm – motyogta, és összerezzent, ahogyan Victor hirtelen magához szorította.  
  
– Ne ijessz meg így! – motyogta a hajába. – Nem tudnám még egyszer elviselni, hogy bajod esik.  
Yuuri még mindig nem merte megkérdezni, van-e foglalt járata hazafelé. Inkább lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte a törődést, miközben úgy kapaszkodott Victorba, mintha az élete múlna rajta.  
  
– Nem utazok el – mondta halkan Victor, mert felismerte a ragaszkodását. – Sajnálom ezt az egészet, ne haragudj rám.  
  
Yuuri lassan elhúzódott, és Victorra nézett.  
  
– Én azt hittem, hogy... Én nem mondtam komolyan azokat a dolgokat. Akkor sem mondtam komolyan a pályán, egyszerűen annyira elvakult voltam… Te ne haragudj. – Victor magához húzta Yuuri kézfejét, és lágyan megcsókolta. – Majdnem tönkretettem a kapcsolatunkat, ráadásul kétszer!  
  
– Hát igen… nem tudom, mit tettem volna, ha tényleg visszamész Oroszországba mind a kétszer, mikor mondom. – Victor eligazította az extra párnákat a háta mögött, Yuuri szíve még mindig majdnem kiugrott az aggodalom miatt. – Ugye… nem mész vissza?  
  
Victor elmosolyodott.  
  
– De, vissza fogok. Később, veled. – Lágyan homlokon csókolta, és Yuuri orráig felhúzta a takarót, ami persze nem volt kényelmes, úgyhogy Yuuri lerázta kicsit magáról. – Majd később megbeszéljük, hogyan töltsük a nyár maradék részét. Most arra koncentrálj, hogy melegedj meg nekem, oké? A hipotermia nem egy mókás dolog, és azt hiszem, elég közel voltál már hozzá.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta vacogva Yuuri.  
  
– _Jól leszel_ – javította ki rögtön Victor, mikor Mari megjelent egy tálka levessel.  
  
– Na mizujs, kisöcsi? – kérdezte vigyorogva, és leült mellé az ágyra, miután Victor átadta a helyét. – Te aztán tudod, hogyan dobd fel a közös vacsorákat, ugye? – Yuuri rémülten jött rá, hogy valószínűleg mindenki halálra aggódta magát miatta. – Ne pánikolj, bekopogtam anyuékhoz, és szóltam, hogy minden oké. A többieket is értesítettem a hülyeségedről.  
  
– Igazán kösz – morogta Yuuri kimerülten, és kibújt annyira a takaróból, hogy el tudja venni a tálkát. – Most ha nem haragszol, tudok egyedül is enni!  
  
Mari mindkét kezét feltartotta.  
  
– Oké-oké! Megyek, jó éjszakát nektek.  
  
Miután a testvére távozott, Yuuri – bár még mindig ügyetlenül, de – meg tudta enni a levest, kicsikét át is melegítette. Victor közben elhelyezkedett mellette az ágyon, és csendesen várta, hogy Yuuri végezzen.  
  
– Amúgy miért van ez nálad? – kérdezte hirtelen Yuuri az olimpiai melegítőre mutatva.  
  
– Ez a szerencsefelsőm – mosolygott Victor.  
  
– Nem beszélünk többet arról, ami történt…? – faggatta Yuuri tovább, mert Victor teljesen úgy viselkedett, mintha eddig nem történt volna semmi sem. Sőt, mintha otthon lennének Oroszországban, és a szokásos edzői életüket élnék.  
  
Viszont mikor Victor ránézett, a kék tekintetben ott volt a düh, amit akkor látott, mikor szerelme némán, magában tombolt.  
  
– De fogunk. És nem is tudod, hogy még mennyit – mondta komolyan. – Valamit ki kell találunk, hogy megtaláljuk az egyensúlyt, mert ez így nem mehet tovább. A vőlegényed vagyok, de az edződ is. Utóbbit nem tartod tiszteletben, nem fogadod meg a tanácsaimat, sőt, kétlem, hogy mostanában komolyan vettél volna.  
  
– Micsoda…? Én nem… – Yuuri inkább elhallgatott, nem akart még egy veszekedést, pedig már tudta, hogy szerelmének igaza van. – Sajnálom.  
  
– Nos, igen. Ezért kell beszélnünk majd. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Yakovtól mindketten kapunk majd, és ő durvább eszközökhöz vagy választásokhoz állít minket. – Yuuri rémült tekintetét látva azért hozzátette: – Ne aggódj! Nem fogja felbontani a veled vagy a velem kötött szerződést zsarolásként, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy van rá módszere, hogyan regulázza meg azokat a tanítványait, akik nem engedelmeskednek neki, és hülyeséget csinálnak.  
  
– Mintha tapasztalatból beszélnél… – szólalt meg óvatosan Yuuri, mire meglepetésére Victor halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, olyasmi. – Aztán ismét elkomorodott. – A lényeg, hogy majd beszélünk erről hosszasan, de nem most. Át kell gondolnom az edzésterveket, és én magam is szeretnék beszélni Yakovval, mi legyen… hogy ne menjen rá a kapcsolatunk emiatt – tette hozzá halkan. Yuuri megint elszomorodott, és lehunyta a szemét. Ezt a részt nem akarta hallani, és nem is akart rá emlékezni, mi történt az elmúlt időszakban. – Pihenj, lyubov moya.  
  
Victor odahajolt hozzá, és lágyan megcsókolta. Yuuri kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Itt maradsz? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen, itt. – Victor kezét az arcára helyezte. – Ha kell, a saját testemmel melegítelek át.  
  
– Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el Yuuri, és arcát a párnájába fúrta.  
  
Victor nagy nehezen bebújt a súlyos takarók alá, aztán átölelte Yuurit, akinek a remegése teljesen alábbhagyott, és végül elaludt.  
  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
Yuuri órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy nem kap levegőt.  
  
Sejtette, hogy nem ússza meg a késő esti esős időt, amikor elbóklászott, várható volt némi megfázás. Nyúzottan ült fel Victor mellett, aki valahogy álmában összetévesztette őt a hasonló méretűvé gyűrt takaróval, és azt ölelgette.  
  
Yuuri sóhajtott. Belátta, hogy hülyeség volt annyira gyakorolnia JJ miatt, de hogy teljesen kiüsse magát egy betegség miatt…? Talán reggel sikerül annyira összeszednie magát, hogy nem tűnik fel Victornak, hogy mit tesz… és akkor pár napon belül ismét gyakorolhat.  
  
Ezen a ponton Yuuri az arcát a kezeibe temette, mikor rájött, hogy pontosan ugyanazt teszi, mint múltkor.  
  
Lassan kimászott Victor mellől, és a fürdőbe ment. A lámpa fényétől hunyorogva próbálta kivenni a tükörképét, ami nem festett túl jól. Oké, ez csak egy megfázás lesz, pár nap… ki lehet bírni. Miért akar annyira hazudni Victornak, hogy jól van? Mikor lett a karrier fontosabb?  
  
Megmosta az arcát, és inkább arra gondolt, hogy most már minden rendben lesz. Victor nem megy vissza Oroszországba nélküle, és együtt maradtak még a meggondolatlan veszekedésük után is. A fürdőszoba szekrényből kivett egy gyógyszeres üvegcsét, amit Mari szokott a megfázásaira szedni; ha szerencséje van, reggelre csak orrfolyás és némi torokfájás fog jelentkezni.  
  
– Lopod a gyógyszerem, kisöcsi?  
  
Yuuri elejtette a gyógyszert, ami csörrenéssel landolt a mosdókagylóban.  
  
– A frászt hoztad rám – mondta rekedten. – Ne settenkedj a hátam mögé! És igen, lopom, nem akarok beteg lenni.  
  
– Minden rendben van köztetek? – Yuuri bekapta a gyógyszert, és a vízzel együtt lenyelte. – Nem fog elutazni, mert elintézted?  
  
Yuuri mogorván fordult el a csaptól.  
  
– Igen, tudom, hogy hülye voltam, nem kell emiatt macerálni! De igen, azt hiszem, rendben van – mondta utána halkan. – Ne haragudj, azt hiszem, nem érzem magam túl jól.  
  
– Azt látom. Szóljak Victornak? – kérdezte halkan Mari.  
  
– Nem, nem kell. Ha visszakísérsz, azt megköszönöm – felelte fáradtan.  
  
Mari csendesen elkísérte az ajtóig, Yuuri pedig kótyagosan bemászott Victor mellé.  
  
Amekkora szerencséje volt mostanság Yuurinak, tudta, hogy ezt sem ússza meg. Köhögéssel ébredt a szembántó világosságra, ami még több fejfájást okozott. Nyögve fordult el, és rántott egyet a függönyön, ami még Victor kedvéért lett felszerelve.  
  
– Ohayo, _Solnyshko!_  
  
Victor, kezében a reggelijükkel, vidáman lépett be a szobába, de amint meglátta Yuurit az ágyon kuporogva, amint bánatosan felnéz, már nem mosolygott. Törökülésben leült vele szemben, és maga mellé rakta a tálcát.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem vagyok éhes – mondta Yuuri, szörnyű, rekedt hangon.  
  
Csodálkozott, hogy egyáltalán valahogy sikerült beszélnie. Victor homlokon csókolta üdvözlésképp.  
  
– Mintha lázad lenne. – Victor a tálca felé fordult, és a bögrét átadta Yuurinak. – Sejtettem, hogy a tea most jobb választás lenne, bár nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar lebetegedsz. Nyilvánvalóan eddig is eléggé le volt gyengülve az immunrendszered. Azt hiszem, ma nem megyünk edzeni, pedig azt terveztem.  
  
Yuuri elszorult torokkal fordult el, mert nem mert Victor szemébe nézni. De Victor rögtön tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel, mert kezével óvatosan visszafordította az arcát felé.  
  
– Mi a baj, Yuuri? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Tudod, mit akartam? – kérdezte Yuuri suttogva. – Hogy majd tettetem, milyen remekül vagyok, és így megyek edzeni. Nem akartam… sajnálom. Maradok, ahol vagyok.  
  
– Örülök, hogy tanultál valamit a balesetből – mondta Victor csendesen. – Mert inkább nem mesélném el neked, hogy az ismerősöm, aki betegen korcsolyázott, hogy járt, van így is elég rémálmod szerintem. Idd meg a teát, hozok gyógyszert, és pihensz. Filmezhetünk, és horrort is nézhetünk, ha szeretnéd.  
  
– Az jó lenne – mosolyodott el Yuuri.  
  
Egyébként eléggé egyértelmű volt, hogy Victor azért választotta a horror sorozatot, mert tudta, hogy Yuuri kábé az első fél órában el fog rajta aludni, és így megmenekül a dolog elől. Yuurit nem zavarta, mikor pár órára rá felébredt. Az viszont annál jobban, hogy bármennyire is bújt Victorhoz, az nem volt hajlandó foglalkozni vele. Yuuri először azt hitte, hogy a veszekedésük miatt teszi így, mikor úgy beszólt neki, de aztán szerelme eléggé világossá tette, hogy nem hajlandó legyengült állapotában még jobban kifárasztani őt. Yuuri viszont bosszúból erőt vett magán, és egy elég gusztustalan sorozatot választott esti mesének.  
  
A végén már megsajnálta szegény Victort, és remélte, hogy nem fog rosszat álmodni. Úgyis kezdte magát jobban érezni, úgyhogy sajátos terve volt éjszakára, ha nem tudna aludni. Victor még este belediktálta a gyógyszert, és egy hatalmas bögre teát, ezért már Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni aludni, de jól is lesz.  
  
Yuuri pár órával később már minden résztvevő korcsolyázó videóját megnézte a telefonján, szándékosan lecsökkentve a fényerőt, hogy Victort hagyja aludni, aki most valamiért mégis csak felébredt, és a háta mögé bújt.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – suttogta Victor, Yuuri pedig félrerakta a telefont.  
  
– Nem jól… Muszáj rajtam segítened – mondta Yuuri ártatlanul, vádlijával a másikét simogatva. Victor szemei szinte csillogtak az ablakon beszűrődő holdfényben. – Aludni sem tudok.  
  
– Pedig azt kéne tenned. – Victor ujjaival cirógatni kezdte Yuuri arcát. – Nem vagy lázas.  
  
– Igen, épp ezért szóltam, hogy segítened kell – magyarázta tovább Yuuri. – Mondtad, hogy addig nincs szex, amíg nem vagyok jól. Szóvaaal.  
  
– Hm, még meggondolom. Pihenésre van szükséged…  
  
– De nem tudok aludni – nyafogta Yuuri, és ahogy Victor szokta, megfogta a másik kezét, aztán megcsókolta. – Nem foglak téged aludni hagyni.  
  
Victor hirtelen magához húzta Yuurit, és lágyan megcsókolta.  
  
– Viszont akkor figyelnem kell rád, hogy ne erőltesd túl magad.  
  
Yuuri bíztatóan bólintott, és most ő kezdeményezte a csókot, de tudta, hogy ezúttal Victor fogja vezetni az éjszakában, mintha táncolnának. Nem zavarta, hiszen legközelebb úgyis ő lesz, aki majd a tettek mezejére lép, és most úgysem érzi teljesen jól magát, még ha nem is lázas. Igaz, gyengeség, de már jól van annyira, hogy ne bámuljon tovább tétlenül az éjszakában, mikor mást is lehet csinálni.  
  
Victor csak addig szakadt el a csókolózástól, amíg a fiókban megtalálta azt, ami kellett, aztán ismét visszatért, de ezúttal a nyakától lefelé borította be csókokkal a másik testét. Yuuri máskor örült, hogy leszedhették egymásról a ruhákat, de most jól jött, hogy mindketten csak alsónadrágban voltak, mert ennyire türelmetlennek már régen érezte magát. Victor persze tudta, mi a helyzet, ezért gyorsan megszabadította az alsónadrágjától. Mikor Yuuri is ezt akarta tenni, elütötte a kezét, és mosolyogva nemet intett neki. Yuuri először nem értette, miért, de Victor lassan oldalra fordította, és ismét mögé bújt, nyakát újabb csókokkal beborítva.  
  
Miután Victor lerántotta magáról az alsónadrágját, és kemény férfiassága hátulról Yuuri fenekéhez nyomódott, felsóhajtott. Rettenetesen szüksége volt Victorra. Szüksége volt arra, hogy minden sejtje tudja, nem hagyta el, és tényleg itt van vele.  
  
– Érezni akarom, hogy itt vagy – mondta ki hangosan is azt, amit gondolt.  
  
– Akkor éreztetem veled, hogy itt vagyok – suttogta Victor a fülébe. Yuuri megremegett, amikor a síkosítós kéz hirtelen az égető szüksége köré szorult, de nem maradt ott sokáig. – Sőt, emlékezetessé akarom tenni ezt az éjszakát.  
  
Yuuri erre nem mondott semmit, csak egyszerűen válaszolt: erősen megcsókolta Victort, és már fordult is volna vissza hozzá, de Victor rögtön lefogta a karját, hogy maradjon úgy, ahogy eddig, az oldalán fekve.  
  
– Nem, Mr. Katsuki, ma pihennie kell, ez volt az utasítás – magyarázta Victor, aztán végigcsókolta Yuuri gerincét, és géllel bevont ujjai Yuuri fenekének vájatát simogatták. – Hosszú még az éjszaka.  
  
Yuuri tényleg minden értelemben érezni akarta Victort, de arra nem volt felkészülve, hogy csinálja majd. Victor ugyanis a lehető legóvatosabban, minél lassabban törődött vele: mindenhol simogatta, ahol elérte a háta mögött, és ugyanez igaz volt a csókokra is. Yuuri már szinte könyörgött azért, hogy végre élvezhesse azt a nagy férfiasságot, ami minduntalan a fenekénél érzett, és amihez persze ő nem nyúlhatott, mert Victor mindkét karját lefogta a feje fölött.  
  
Sok idő telhetett el, de most már halkan nyöszörgött, és elsuttogott egy-egy kérleket, akkor már úgy tűnt, végre megkegyelmeznek neki, Victor ugyanis a felső lábát előrébb tolta, hogy jobban hozzáférjen. Persze Yuuri túlságosan is optimista volt, mert azt hitte, a dolgok fel fognak gyorsulni, de tévednie kellett. Ugyanis Victor nedves ujjai lassan, egyesével köröztek a feneke bejáratánál, mint aki ennyivel meg van elégedve. Viszont Yuuri nem volt benne biztos, hogy kitart odáig, mire Victor végre a lényegre tér. Victor, mint aki gondolatolvasó volt, minden rezdülésből tudta, mikor kell visszavonulni, nehogy Yuurit idő előtt utolérje a kielégülés.  
  
Yuuri nem is igazán tudta, mennyi ideje csinálhatta ezt, de biztos volt benne, hogy már jóval az ébredése után vannak, és úgy tippelte, hogy Victor is bármennyire fogja vissza magát, nem fogja sokáig bírni. Szerencsére igaza lett, ugyanis Victor elengedte a karjait, aztán hátulról magához szorította, de Yuuri nem volt arra felkészülve, hogy teljesen befogadja Victort. Csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy nem vesz levegőt, mikor Victor a fülébe suttogta, hogy lélegezzen.  
Óvatosan mögé helyezkedett, mindkét karjával átölelve lassan végre mozogni kezdett.  
  
Yuuri nem emlékezett rá, hogy bármikor is ennyire lassan, és meghitten szeretkeztek volna, olyan volt, mintha Victor teljesen új oldaláról mutatkozott volna be. Ha eddig bármi kétsége is volt, hogy Victor el akarja hagyni, minden bizonytalanság szertefoszlott: ahogyan erősen magához szorította a karjaival, amilyen lágyan suttogott a fülébe, ahogyan törődött vele… minden porcikájából sütött, hogy odáig van érte.  
  
Victor suttogásait – amiket nem is értett legtöbbször – felváltották a sóhajok, ahogyan közeledett a beteljesülés felé, és most már a tempó is gyorsabbá váltott, Yuuri is érezte, hogy közel jár. Halkan nyögdécselni kezdett, és a szája szélére harapva próbálta a hangokat fékezni, mert nem akarta kínos helyzetbe hozni magát. De Victor egyik kezével a száját simogatta.  
  
– Ne! Hallani akarlak – mondta rekedten Yuuri füle mellett. – Mindig el akarod hallgatni előlem, ne tedd, jó?  
  
Yuuri nem tudott ellenkezni, mert amikor Victor ismét begyorsított, és őt is hallotta, már nem bírta visszafojtani teljesen az élvezetének hangjait, mert a hosszas kényeztetés megtette a hatását, és szinte csillagokat látott a közeledő orgazmustól. Victor ölelése szorosabbá vált, hangosan sóhajtozott, miközben az élvezete felé hajtotta őket. Egyik keze közben megint elvándorolt: Yuuri hímvesszője köré szorította, száját pedig Yuuri nyakára tapasztotta, és mindkét helyen ugyanolyan ütemet diktált, mint a háta mögött.  
  
Yuuri hálás volt, hogy a szobájuk a többi lakrésztől elég távol volt, mert minden egyes lökés hangos nyöszörgést váltott ki belőle, aztán már csak másodpercekig bírta ezt az ostromot, halkan felkiáltott, amikor az orgazmus utolérte. Testének minden egyes porcikáján végigrobogott, Victor erős szorítása tartotta csak egyhelyben, mert az izmai eddig még nem tapasztaltak ekkora örömteli megpróbáltatást. Victor lélegzete hirtelen elakadt, körmeivel Yuuri mellkasába vájt, és rekedt kiáltással élvezett el.  
  
Mindketten szaporán lélegeztek egymás mellett, és hosszú percek után sikerült csak Victornak megszólalnia.  
  
– Jól vagy…?  
  
– Sosem leszek jobban – felelte Yuuri, és fejét kicsit hátrébb fordította, hogy megcsókolja Victort. – Ilyet gyakrabban is csinálhatnál.  
  
– Nagy önuralom kell. – Yuuri lehet, csak képzelte, hogy Victor elpirul, hiszen ebben a félhomályban aligha látta rendesen. – Nem gondoltam még rá, meddig lehet ilyet húzni… és milyen hosszú is lehet egy éjszaka.  
  
Victor óvatosan elmozdult mögötte, az ágy végében hagyott törölközővel megtisztította és betakarta magukat.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy nagyon szeretlek?  
  
Yuuri már majdnem elaludt, mikor Victor ismét mögé bújva ezt mondta, de még volt annyira ereje, hogy azt mondja:  
  
– Már tudom.  
  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
Yuuri arra ébredt, hogy Victor oroszul beszélget valakivel telefonon. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és kinézett, odakinn már elég magasan sütött a nap. Ezek szerint már elmúlt dél?  
  
Lassan felült, és örült, hogy végre kap levegőt, a fejfájás pedig már a múlté a torokfájással együtt. Talán bizonyos testrészek fájtak inkább, minthogy a megfázás jelei mutatkoztak volna. Yuuri mosolyogva gondolt vissza az éjszakára. Lehet, gyakrabban kéne betegnek lennie? Legközelebb, ha Victor lesz beteg, majd ő is kitalál valami hasonlót számára.  
  
Nem is vette észre, mennyire vigyoroghat, amíg Victor nem vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást. Határozottan nem volt jó kedvében, fel–alá járkált a szoba túlsó felében, mérgesen gesztikulált közben, és egyre hangosabban és hangosabban veszekedett valakivel. Yuuri ezért örült is, hogy már nem fáj a feje. A teásbögréje felé nyúlt, szerencsére még az alján talált maradékot.  
  
Victor végül halálsápadt arccal letette a telefont.  
  
– Mi az, mi történt? – kérdezte Yuuri aggódva.  
  
– Idejön – mondta Victor szinte elborzadva.  
  
– Kicsoda…?  
  
– _Yakov!_ – tört ki elkeseredetten Victor. – Mindig fenyegetőzött azzal, hogy utánam jön, amikor először érkeztem Japánba, de nem gondoltam, hogy be is tartja!  
  
– Eljött a világvége. – Yuuri hirtelen nevetésben tört ki, de mikor Victor dühösen nézett rá, mély levegőt vett, megpróbált komolyan beszélni. – Khm, szóval, eljött a világvége. – Megint rájött a röhögőgörcs, és rászorította a kezét a szájára. – Bocsánat, nem bírom átérezni, hogy eljött a vég…  
  
– Lehet, hogy ez neked vicces… – Yuuri két kézzel próbálta visszaszorítani a nevetést, de nem túl sikeresen. Victor mérges tekintettel várta meg az aktuális roham végét. – De fogalmad sem lesz, mi történik, ha idejön…  
  
– Világvége! – Yuuri még kuncogott kicsit, aztán csak a fejét rázta, miközben dühös szerelmét nézte. – Victor – szólt rá halkan Yuuri. – Lehet, hogy még nem mondta neked senki sem, de amennyire te aggódsz értem, ő annyira aggódik érted. Ez a baleset nem csak rólam szólt, hanem rólad is. Én is idejönnék a helyében.  
  
– De már jól vagyok!  
  
– Tudom.  
  
Victor kissé nyafogva bújt oda Yuurihoz, arcát szerelme nyakához nyomta, és úgy motyogta Yuuri fülébe:  
  
– Yakov nem csak miattam jön, ugye sejted?  
  
– Igen… Lehet, inkább vissza kéne vonulnom, még mielőtt több gondot okozok – merengett el Yuuri tényleg a lehetőségen.  
  
– Na, ezt meg sem hallottam. – Victor morcosan nyomot hagyott a nyakán. Yuuri próbálta eltolni, de Victor nevetve ragadta el, hogy bocsánatkérően megcsókolja. – Sajnálom, a visszavonulásod gondolata mindig érdekes reakciókat vált ki belőlem…  
  
– Most legalább nem sírsz – motyogta Yuuri, mert most már emlékezett arra a bizonyos Grand Prix döntő előtti beszélgetésre. – Nem szeretnélek szomorúnak látni. De nem is szeretném jobban elrontani a dolgokat.  
  
– Megoldjuk, ne aggódj. Yakov azért jön ide, mert aggódik, és meg fogunk mindent beszélni. – Victor kezével fogta Yuuri arcát, és ujjával simogatta a száját. Yuuri még mindig elolvadt ettől a gesztustól. – Fejfájás? Torokfájás? Egyéb fájdalom…?  
  
Yuuri azért remélte, hogy nem pirult el.  
  
– Nem, nincs, jól vagyok, tényleg.  
  
– Jól van. – Victor felkelt az ágyról, az arcát dörzsölgetve próbálta kitalálni, mit vegyen fel. – Arra gondoltam, hogy akkor Yurióval tölthetnéd a délutánt, mert szerintem rettenetesen elhanyagoltnak érzi magát.  
  
Yuuri kicsikét elsápadt, mikor belegondolt ebbe. Valóban, mióta a baleset történt, Yurio félbeszakította az utazását, és őszintén szólva, nem nagyon foglalkozott vele azóta sem, mióta visszatértek az emlékei.  
  
– Igen… azt hiszem, igazad van. – Yuuri lassan kimászott az ágyból, és ő is valami ruha után nézett. – Majd kitalálok valamit, ha nincs ötlete, hova akar menni. Bár ugye az az új piac, meg az a sok leopárdmintás holmi. – Yuuri kicsit kárörvendően nézett Victorra. – Szólunk neki, hogy Yakov útban van ide?  
  
Victor magára húzta a pólót, és gonosz mosollyal fordult felé.  
  
– Nem is tudom… Szerintem Yakov le fogja lőni a dolgot, mert Yuriót fogja a reptérre küldeni, nem minket. Ahogy gondolod, _Solnyshko_.  
  
– Nem leszek olyan kegyetlen – mondta Yuuri végül. – Azt hiszem, elég volt neki a sokkból mostanában. Úgysem hiszem, hogy túl boldog lesz Yakovtól. Örült, hogy nyáron kicsit távol maradhat tőle.  
  
Yuuri amint végzett a felöltözéssel, rögtön a telefonjáért nyúlt.  
  
 **y-katsuki:** Bocs, nem tudom, ráérsz-e… De elugrunk most délután vásárolni az új piacra?  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** adj tíz percet, és kész leszek  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem kell különösebben rábeszélni semmire sem, mindjárt itt van.  
  
Öt perc elteltével megjelent egy eléggé hanyagul felöltözött Yurio.  
  
– Bocsánat, elaludtam… azt hiszem. Tudjátok, Otabek… – Yurio megrázta a fejét, hogy mindegy, aztán gonosz mosoly terült szét az arcán. – Látom, Victor gondoskodott róla, hogy jól legyél. – Yuuri vörösödve takarta el a nyakát. – Apropó, jól vagy?  
  
– Igen, jól van, úgyhogy hivatalosan tűnjetek el vásárolni, oké?  
  
– A te pénzedet nem költhetjük? – érdeklődött Yurio, mire a képébe kapta az óriási párnát. – Bocs, de mint híresség, háromszor annyi pénzed van, mint nekünk, és Katsudonról is gondoskodhatnál…  
  
– Ne aggódj, ha decemberben megnyerem az aranyat – jelentette ki Yuuri, mire mindketten meglepődve néztek rá. – Nem adom fel, ha Yakov megérkezik, az lesz az első, hogy megbeszélem vele, mit kell tennem a győzelem érdekében, anélkül, hogy kinyírjam magam. Vagy a kapcsolatunk – morogta a végén.  
  
– Yakov idejön…? – nyögte Yurio elsápadva. Yuuri kínosan bólintott, mikor rájött, hogy elszólta magát. – Úristen. Vásárolnom kell. Most. Gyere, húzzunk.  
  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  
– Katsudon? Nem nyertem semmit.  
  
– Áh, afféle utolsó vacsora. – Yuuri értetlen arckifejezését látva hozzátette: – Yakov holnap késő délután érkezik. Jó, nyilván nem lesz olyan szörnyű, hogy itt lesz, mert szerintem előbb meg akarja ismerni a környéket, és kipróbálni a fürdőt, eközben minket pihenésre kényszeríteni, de utána… Úgyhogy szeretném élvezni veled a vacsorát kettesben, ha már az előzőt múltkor elrontottuk.  
  
A délutáni shoppingolós Yurio után Yuuri tökéletesen látta, hogy Victor is kezd a maga módján pánikolni, hogy mi lesz, amivel most már rá is ráragasztotta az aggodalmat. Mindannyian tudták, hogy semmi baj nem lesz, ha Yakov ideér, de ő olyan volt, mint valami szigorú apuka, aki ide érkezvén mindenkit jól gatyába ráz. És valójában tényleg ez volt várható.  
  
– Igen, most már értem – mosolyodott el végül Yuuri.  
  
Csendesen ettek, Yuuri azért igyekezett ellazulni, de a szíve mélyén aggódott, hogy mi fog történni, ha Yakov megérkezik. Miután megették a finom vacsorát, Victor elégedetten tolta el a tálcát az ágy végébe, és azon nyafogott, hogy szeretne katsudon ízű csókot. Yuuri nem tagadta meg tőle, de inkább lerakta a tálcát a földre, nehogy baja essen, hogy aztán bosszúból leszedje Victor ruháit.  
  
Victornak persze tetszett az ötlet, ezért ő is segített Yuurinak megválni a holmijaitól, miközben több katsudonos csókot akart. A csók még egy dolog volt, de bármi is volt Victor terve, Yuuri nem gondolta, hogy kibírja addig az ilyen ostrom alatt. De szerencsére Victor már minden rezdülésből tudta, mi a helyzet, így magukra húzta a vékony takarót, és szorosan átölelte, direkt úgy igazítva a pózt, hogy a férfiasságuk összeérjen.  
  
Yuuri felnyögött, és hátravetette a fejét, Victor a homlokát Yuuri vállára támasztotta, miközben halk nyögések hagyták el a száját, amiből már Yuuri is tudta, hogy jegyese közel jár. Még közelebb vonta magához Victort, hogy még több súrlódás érje mindkettejüket, és nem is kellett túl sok stimuláció, hogy Victor pillanatok alatt elélvezzen.  
  
– Te még ilyen hamar nem… – csodálkozott Yuuri, amikor felnézett az elpiruló Victorra.  
  
– Egyedül vártam rád az onsenben… azt hiszem, túl sokat ábrándoztam – vallotta be halkan, és elmosolyodott, mikor Yuurin újabb remegés szaladt végig. – De miattad sem kell aggódnom, azt hiszem.  
  
– Mert mindig eszembe jut az az éjszaka… – suttogta Yuuri, de elfelejtette, mit akart mondani, mert Victor hirtelen megragadta a férfiasságát, mire hangosan felnyögött.  
  
Victor a közéjük került nedvességet használta síkosítóként, amikor egyre gyorsabb tempóban hajszolta Yuurit az élvezete felé. Yuuri hátravetette a fejét, és nyöszörögve várta, hogy célba érjen. Victor másik kezével hátulról megszorította a fenekét, Yuurinak sem kellett több, abban a pillanatban elélvezett, és pihegve nézett fel Victorra, aki közben a mellkasát használta párnaként.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz. – Victor mosolyogva cirógatta a mellkasát.  
  
– Igen, tudom – mondta Yuuri halkan, és kicsit megmozdult Victor alatt. – Lehet, hogy fel kéne kelnünk rendbe szedni magunkat.  
  
Victor viszont lecsúszott róla, és segített Yuurinak elfordulni, aztán a háta mögé bújt.  
  
– Ki mondta, hogy felkelünk? – kérdezte ártatlanul. – Nem csak a vacsorát szeretném élvezni veled, amíg lehet.  
  
Yuuri mosolyogva hunyta le a szemét, és vidáman gondolt arra, vajon hogy fogják holnap megmagyarázni, hogy egyikük sem aludt éjszaka?  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
**yuri-plisetsky**  
Japán, Nagoya  
  
  
 **y-katsuki, phichit+chu, christophe-gc, mickey-chrispino, mila-b-eva, otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky és** további 65 **643 személy  
yuri-plisetsky** Nesze, lúzer.  
Kellemes ünnepeket, te mocskos állat.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ucdq-jg0A>

És boldog új évet.  
  
#GPF #yuurikatsuki #victornikiforov #GPFwinner #figureskating #worldfigure #skating #figuresskater #iceskating #iceskater #teamjapan  
  
Az összes (8 769) hozzászólás  
 **phichit+chu** mindent tudni akarok! mikor lesz az esküvő, hol, merre… más tanúra nincs is szükségetek!!!!!  
 **v-nikiforov** Az esküvőnél még nem tartunk, csak az ünneplésnél… ♥  
 **christophe-gc** Végre! Azt hittem, már sosem sikerül, az esküvőt pedig nagyon várom! (Remélem, tudjátok, hogy én akarok lenni a másik tanú!)  
 **y-katsuki** Victor, muszáj mindig kiteregetni a magánéletünket? Amúgy szeretném én eldönteni, ki lesz a tanú, és ki nem… -.-  
 **otabek-altin** Imádom, ahogyan másokat felköszöntesz ünnep alkalmából ^^”  
  


**⋆~~﴿♦VÉGE♦﴾~~⋆**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanart http://mega-truong.tumblr.com – Sofie munkája.  
> Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok, és nagyon szépen köszönöm a véleményeket is. :-)  
> Nem sokára ismét találkozunk (remélem), a soron következő történetnél, ami három fejezetes lesz. :-)  
> Yuri on the Ice of Bad Luck  
> Tartalom: Yuuri karácsonyra Victorhoz költözik, az ünnepek is csodásan telnek. De mihelyst el kezdtek készülni a soron következő versenyekre, túl sok szerencsétlenség veszi kezdetét, amivel még Victort is bajba sodorja. Yuuri ezek után azon gondolkodik, lehet, jobb lenne, ha nem élne együtt tovább Victorral, és hazatérne Japánba.


End file.
